The Void of the Sky
by Iced Fairy
Summary: Louise had been hoping for a dragon or a manticore. But instead she summoned a raven with a gem on its breast. A raven that seemed to have a lot of tricks up its sleeve. And so her descent into the dark world of power, politics, and annoying youkai that help in the most irritating way possible. At least she has a bird that can level cities to back her up.
1. A Bird that Thinks it's a God

Louise looked over the summoning circle. Everything was in order. This time she's show them. She'd get something awesome, like a Griffon, or a dragon. Or maybe even a manticore like her mother!

She raised her wand and channeled the magic into it. It started with a rush, like it always did. As the power climbed she recited the words of her ritual. "I call upon you, who matches my soul, give me your power." Everything was going fine.

And then the power twisted and her heart sank. _Not now! Not again!_ She gripped her wand tighter, throwing all her willpower into it. And this time the magic seemed to answer!

Then there was another explosion.

Louise stared at the slowly dispersing smoke cloud. This wasn't happening. She couldn't have failed again. She heard her classmates giggling behind her and she clenched her hands so hard her palms hurt.

The final bit of smoke cleared, and something was there! A large black bird beating its wings to blow back the smoke. A raven?

Louise peered at the bird sitting in the circle. Relief shifted to disappointment. She hadn't failed, but ravens weren't exactly the most impressive familiars. The only difference between her familiar and the ones that dug through the garbage was a bright spot of red on its chest.

"Is it wounded?" "Must be. No healthy animal would want the Zero as their master." "Maybe it hurt itself trying to get away."

The bird puffed up at the words of the crowd and cawed angrily. And then a beam of searing light flashed out of the red patch and burned a line of fire in the dirt. Louise's jaw dropped as her classmates yelped in surprise.

"Oh my. Ms Valliere, please finish the ritual before your familiar hurts someone," Professor Colbert said. "And the rest of you stop gawking and put out that fire."

Louise moved up and hugged her new familiar. "You're the best bird ever," she said. The raven croaked happily. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make them my familiar."

With that she kissed the bird's head.

As the runes started forming she got a better view of the red spot. It actually looked like a gem embedded into the bird's chest. What kind of creature had she summoned? Whatever it was it was no mere raven!

Her musings were interrupted by her familiar's loud protests. "Oh right the runes hurt a little- Hey! Stop pecking my hands! I didn't make the ritual!"

* * *

Louise was satisfied with herself when she got back to her room. Sure she hadn't managed to levitate back like the rest of the class, but she had a familiar. A bird who could shoot fire! That would show the rest of those losers. Professor Colbert had said he'd never seen anything quite like it. Which meant it had to be special.

"I'm going to need to think up a name for you," Louise said to the raven on her shoulder. "Can't keep calling you 'it.'"

To her surprise the bird responded. "Utsuho." It was the harsh croak of bird speak, but Louise could make it out clearly.

"Utsuho? Is that your name?" The bird nodded in response. "Strange. Doesn't sound like a name from around here but sure." She wondered who had named the bird. And how they'd taught it to speak.

She yawned. That was a question for later though. She was tired. She carefully placed Utsuho on her table before getting into a nightgown. Then she remembered she needed a bed for her new familiar. There was a pile of straw in the corner that she'd planned to use but that didn't seem quite right. "That's not gonna work for you is it?" she asked Utsuho. Honestly thinking on it, the setup wasn't worthy of a Valliere's familiar. The only reason she'd settled was because money was tight.

A dismissive beak clack told Louise everything she needed to know. "Right. So how do crows build nests?" She looked around. There wasn't really a good place.

Utsuho responded by hopping to her dresser and nudging one of the handles.

Louise blinked at it a few times and then realized what it was trying to do. "You're my familiar, but I don't want you sleeping in my socks."

With a caw Utsuho flew over to the straw and picked up a beakful.

Louise peered at it before finally figuring out what it was getting at. "You want to make your nest in a drawer?" Well that seemed fair. It would do until she found something better. "Alright." She pulled out the dresser drawer and removed her socks before grabbing a load of straw and putting it in the empty container.

Utsuho happily flew over and began rearranging things into a messy nest.

"You're pretty smart." Louise smiled at her new familiar. This was even better than she expected. She was still a little sad she didn't get a dragon. But Utsuho here was impressive all on her own. And much easier to keep.

The raven preened at her compliment and rubbed its soft feathered head against her hand before returning to setting up its nest. After a minute Utsuho was nestled comfortably in her makeshift home of straw.

"Goodnight," Louise said before blowing out the lamp and slipping into her own bed. Today had been a good day. Maybe this was going to be the turning point in her magical studies.

* * *

"Wake up Louise." Soft hands were shaking her.

"Mmm, just a few more minutes Cattleya," Louise muttered.

Sadly the shaking only increased. "You need to wake up. People are going to breakfast."

Louise groaned and threw off her covers. Mornings were terrible. She rolled to the edge of her bed. "Fine, Cat-"

She found herself looking at a tall black haired woman in white and green. A woman with massive black wings. The woman might have had Catteya's general figure, but she was a hand taller and had signs of the muscles her sickly sister lacked.

That was right. She was at school. Cattleya wasn't here. And she had no idea who this woman was. "Who-? Who are you? And why are you in my room?"

"Unyu?" The woman blinked. "It's me. Utsuho. We met yesterday."

"Wha-" Louise stared at the woman. Her wings did seem to have the same black sheen as Utsuho's. And there was a large red gem in the center of the woman's chest. "But you were a raven."

Utsuho nodded. "Yep. This is my human form. I had to switch to wake you up." She put her hands on her hips. "That telepathic familiar bond is taking way too long to set up, so I have to use this form to talk to you."

Louise just sat there, trying to figure things out. She'd known her familiar was no ordinary bird. But this was a little much. Finally she managed to spit out. "What are you?"

"I'm Utsuho Reiuji, heir to the Yatagarasu." She puffed her chest out in pride. "I'm the strongest Hell Raven in the world!"

"Hell Raven?" This had to be a bad dream. It had to.

Utsuho nodded. "We're the ravens who live in hell of course. Normally we're weak youkai, but I trained really hard and became the strongest. And then I ate a god and gained the ultimate power!" Her confident smile became a little chagrined. "But Ms Satori said I kinda went overboard, so I'm trying to be a little more careful with my power."

"So you're saying you're a demon?" Louise knew she should probably be panicking. Or threatening the dark forces in front of her to leave. But her brain was running on automatic.

"Oh no no." Utsuho shook her head. "I'm a youkai. The demons mostly left when they moved to the new hell." She crossed her arms. "Honestly I'm glad they did. A lot of them were not nice people."

"Old hell? New hell?" Louise stared at her familiar. This made no sense. In fact why was she trying to make sense of this? Nothing Utsuho had said fit with the teachings of the Church. "Did you fly into a window this morning?"

Utsuho looked offended. "Of course not! I remember exactly what we were talking about-" Her eyes got wide. "Ah breakfast!" She shook her head. "And I can't appear in youkai form outside." She pointed a finger at Louise. "Make sure to get me some hard boiled eggs Master!"

There was a pop, and the woman was gone, replaced by a raven again. Louise slowly picked Utsuho up and placed the bird on her arm. "We're going to need to have a long talk after this." At least her familiar was smart enough to not appear in human form around the other students. Louise wasn't sure how to handle it herself, she didn't trust her idiot classmates to understand.

She walked out to find the biggest idiot amongst her classmates right there. "Kirche."

The busty redhead smirked down at her. "Louise. I have to congratulate you on summoning a interesting familiar. Even if it's not match for my Flame." The salamander cooed behind its master, its fiery tail wagging like a dog's.

Louise found herself sneering back at Kirche. "My Utsuho is way better than any fire lizard." The raven cackled in agreement.

Kirche didn't seem impressed. The jerk. "Utsuho? What made you name it that?"

"I Utsuho," her familiar croaked.

"And she can talk," Louise said proudly. Maybe too much, but Kirche didn't need to know that! The salamander gave Utsuho a hiss, and the raven responded with a mocking call.

Flame spat a fireball. Before Louise could even react Utsuho spread her wings and the flames were snuffed. The two familiars glared at each other while Louise and Kirche recovered.

Finally Kirche just sniffed. "Hmph. It seems you're finally starting to become worthy of being my rival." Kirche gave the bird a closer look. "We'll see who's better after a few weeks of training. Come Flame." She turned and walked away.

Louise patted her bird in appreciation. Anything that challenged Kirche couldn't be evil right?

* * *

After breakfast the Louise had found a secluded area so the raven could transform again. Utsuho hadn't enjoyed being left outside with the other familiars but the raven had forgiven Louise after she'd showed her familiar the three soft boiled eggs she'd taken.

Louise considered the questions she should ask. She should probably start with the theological ones. She'd felt pretty guilty during the prayer at breakfast.

"So, if you aren't a demon what do you think about the Great Prophet Brimir?" she asked. That should give her some solid ground to work with.

Utsuho blinked. "Unyuu? Never heard of him. Hm... Satori hasn't heard of him either."

"How!" Louise felt her blood start to boil. "How could you not have heard about the great Founder Brimir?" Acceptance or denial she could have accepted but this dismissal was insulting!

"Well he's a prophet in your world right?" Utsuho shrugged. "But I'm from a different world. So I've never heard of him. He sounds really important though. I'll have to grab Miss Satori his book so she can tell me the important things."

"You're claiming you're from a whole different world?" Louise sputtered. This was even more confusing. She appreciated the interest in the founder's words, but that claim was ridiculous. Then she realized what Utsuho had implicated at the end. "And how are you talking to people in your own world when you're here?"

She blinked and suddenly there were two Utushos standing in front of her. The ravens smiled. "Yep. But I'm a goddess so I can be in multiple places at once." The double vanished. "It's hard though. There's a time differential, so keeping the quantum entanglement up requires a lot of work. Still I didn't want to leave you without a familiar."

Louise sat down on a stump. This was confusing. And dangerous. Utsuho didn't seem like an evil demon, but the way she tossed around blasphemies would get her in trouble. Maybe even the entire Valliere family!

Okay, she could fix this. She just needed some more information. "So tell me about yourself."

"Like I said I'm the strongest hell raven around. And since I've consumed the Yatagarasu I've gained power over fusion," Utsuho said. She puffed out her wings. "My other master is Satori, and my best friend is Orin. She's a kassha. Um, youkai cat."

"And what is your world like?" Louise asked.

Half an hour later Louise was marveling at the stories of this Gensoukyo. It was insane, but Utsuho seemed to believe every word. That wasn't going to help Louise at all.

Finally she decided to interrupt. "So, you realize you can't run around calling yourself a god. First off there's only one god, and secondly no one's going to believe anything you say about this Gensoukyo place."

"Well it's all true," Utsuho said. "But I understand. Other humans can be closed minded. So I'll stay in bird form unless you need me."

"And no calling yourself a god," Louise ordered.

Utsuho shook her head. "I need some faith here. Or at least respect. I won't lie. But I'll be a bird most of the time anyway so don't worry about it!"

Louise grimaced. She didn't like how her familiar was questioning her orders, but Utsuho had agreed in the end, so she'd let it slide. "Fine." She took a deep breath. "Well we should head back. Hopefully our bond will fix itself and we can start talking mentally soon."

"Yeah sorry. I think it's the fact I'm in two places at once that's confusing it," Utsuho said.

"That gives me a headache," Louise muttered.

"It fades after ten years or so," Utsuho said. "Trust me."

* * *

 _Yeah I gave in and did the simplest crossover imaginable. I'm quite certain that at least a million other people realized the kanji for Utsuho's name can be translated as void and put two and two together. But the idea rattled around in my head enough that I eventually gave in._

 _I can say one of the big differences between this and other fics is that Utsuho will be in bird form for a lot of the story, with all the major shifts that implies. And there will be events on the Touhou side as well though only a few will cross between worlds. Expect Satori to be a big player._

 _Updates will be on a "when I can get my editor conscious" basis. Expect quick short segments to start, and longer ones as things get more complicated._


	2. A Secret That Must be Kept

By the time classes had started again she'd gotten used to Utsuho riding along on her shoulder. She'd almost managed to dismiss her familiar's ravings about deity status as delusions from slamming into too many mirrors. It helped that Utsuho was good to her word and spent most of her time in bird form.

Honestly summoning a bird had been very useful. The bigger familiars had to be left outside, while the smaller ones had to be carried. Utsuho on the other hand could accompany her almost anywhere, and didn't take up much space.

She was enjoying that truth right now as she sat in class. Ms. Chevreuse was a new teacher, and for some reason she needed to go over basic earth magic again. Still transmutation was an important skill, especially for nobility. Louise studied the spell carefully.

Still a triangle mage huh? The strongest anyone could get outside of the Royal Families was square class. And earth and fire as the elements. Louise had always hoped for fire or wind. Okay recently she'd hoped for ANYTHING, but when she'd been younger she'd hoped for the more active elements.

Thinking about it, she'd summoned a crow with fire powers. Maybe she was fire and wind! That could be interesting. And having two elements meant she at least qualified as a line mage. She could summon lightning to smite her foes. That'd show Kirche!

"Ms Vallerie. If you're so certain you understand the material, perhaps you could demonstrate it."

Louise started. Crap, she'd been daydreaming in class. How embarrassing.

"Shouldn't you ask someone else?" Kirche asked nervously.

That forced her to her feet. "I can do it," she said. She'd summoned a familiar. A powerful familiar who could take human form! This should be no problem.

She walked down to the desk ignoring everyone else's complaints.

Ms. Chevreuse moved to her side. "Miss Valliere, you have to visualize vividly the metal that you wish to transmute them into."

"Right." She looked down at the stones. Lead would be easiest based on the books. She should be able to do that without trouble. She focused her mind, thinking of the proper ritual.

The magic came to her quickly, like it always did. But this time would be different. She said the words-

And everything twisted again.

She found herself on the ground again, staring at the ceiling. Behind her chaos had erupted.

Louise forced herself to stand up and wipe her face. She tried to ignore the words of her classmates. Tried to focus on what she did wrong.

But in the end only one word resounded in the room and in her head.

"Zero."

* * *

Louise was moping in her room while Utsuho stretched her wings. She'd thought it would be different. She'd summoned a powerful familiar. Why hadn't the spell worked this time?

Finally Utsuho walked over. "Why'd you stop your spell?"

Louise whirled on her familiar. "I didn't! It just went wrong, alright!" She glared up at the woman. "What do you know about magic anyway?"

Utsuho glared down at her. "A lot." She snapped her fingers and a globe of fire floated in the air. "I saw you cast the spell and then you dispelled it before it could finish."

"Dispelled?" Louise stomped her foot. "Don't be ridiculous. You can't just dispel magic! Only the founder could perform those feats, and he was a master of the void."

"Unyuu..." Utsuho cocked her head to the side. "Wait. You said your magic is based on the elements of fire, earth, wind, water, and void right?"

"Yes," Louise snapped. "What of it?"

Utsuho nodded. "And familiars are based off of the primary element of the summoner right?"

"Yes."

"Then you're a void mage," Utsuho said. "Because my primary element is void."

Louise opened her mouth, then slowly closed it and sat down. It was unreal. The void had been lost for centuries. No one was a void mage. The only hints as to what it could do were in the tales of Brimir.

But if there was any chance she could learn magic... "You can use the void?" she asked quietly. "I thought you used fire."

"I create fire using void," Utsuho replied. She banished the fireball into a wisp of smoke. "Void is, uh, weird, but I can tell you how I use it. The thing is, voids aren't stable. If there's a void somewhere stuff moves to fill it." Utsuho held up her hand and the smoke trail was sucked into a whirl of air above it. "So if you try to make something with void things get weird and it'll go boom."

"That's... a lot like what happens!" Louise hopped up and rushed over to Utsuho. "Can you teach me? Can you show me how to use my element?"

"Uh, maybe?" Utsuho winced. "I do a lot of stuff by instinct, but I'm sure I can teach you some of my tricks. And I can find you a tutor! After all true magicians use all the elements."

Louise got the sinking feeling she was slipping back into crazy land again, but she had to ask. "True magician?"

"They're immortal and stuff. And they have lots of magic." Utsuho shrugged and smiled. "There were other differences but I didn't think they were important so I forgot them!"

Annoyance finally broke through the barriers of confusion. "Don't say that with a smile you birdbrain!" Louise glared at her familiar. "Ignorance is not a virtue! I won't let you ignore important information any more. You're going to teach me magic, and I'm going to teach you proper etiquette and knowledge that befits a noble's familiar!"

Utsuho blinked. "Unyu? But aren't most familiars just animals?"

"Not the point!" Louise shouted. "You will learn this familiar! That is an order!"

"Fiiine." The raven haired woman rolled her eyes. "So long as you don't demand I stop telling people I'm a god."

"That's the worst part!" Louise snapped. "If you claim to be a god I'll be accused of being a heretic! My whole family might get in trouble! Who claims a god is their familiar?"

Utsuho frowned. "Really? The humans here are that judgmental? I mean I know they're all scared of youkai, but targeting people's families seems mean."

"People will think my family is summoning devils! I'm a Valliere. We guard the border. There are thousands of enemies who will happily strike at us," Louise pointed out.

"Oh. Right, nobility." Utsuho walked over and opened the door. One of the castle maids stumbled in and landed on her face. "So I suppose having her eavesdropping is a problem then," Utsuho said as she shut the door.

Louise stared down at the girl trembling on the floor in front of them. The maid was about her age, though she was taller, like everyone was. And she had shoulder length black hair. Louise had seen her about before. Not one of the important staff, but easily recognizable.

This was bad. This was really bad. How could she keep this secret? What did they do in big sister's books? If she remembered right... they seduced them. That wasn't going to work! Mother was right when she said those books were useless.

Maybe she could rely on her sense of noble dignity. "You heard nothing maid! Okay?"

"Of, of course!" the maid replied. "I'll just leave now-" She stood up and started towards the door, but Utsuho blocked it with a wing.

Utsuho shook her head at Louise. "You didn't think that'd actually work right?"

Louise blushed in embarrassment. Of course that was stupid but she wasn't going to be talked down to by her familiar! Especially not a birdbrain like Utsuho. "Sorry for being polite!"

"That was polite?" Utsuho asked. Louise fumed. Just because her familiar was right didn't mean she should say it!

"Excuse me," the maid said. "But Count Mott has extended me an offer of being his personal maid. My disappearance will be noticed." The girl was quivering, but she managed to keep her voice steady.

"Wait a second, Count Mott? That letch?!" Louise grimaced. She'd heard enough rumors about the man. In fact very few people seemed to like him. And not just because he was the queen's messenger. "You can't possibly be thinking of serving him!"

The maid blinked. "I am... aware of his reputation. But my family needs the money. And it seems his offer will keep me from being killed."

Louise's stomach somehow felt more queasy then before. Oh. That explained why the maid was so afraid. She'd assumed it was just the general respect towards the nobility. Her eyes flickered over to Utsuho. The raven woman didn't seem surprised at all. Her familiar was ready and willing to kill the girl to keep Louise's secret.

Could she do that? No. Not over this. Not to someone who'd just stumbled into it. Louise wasn't going to murder someone to keep this secret. There had be another way. A proper way.

"How much?" Louise blurted out.

"What?" The maid flinched.

The idea solidified in Louise's head. "How much is Count Mott paying you?" Louise asked. "I'll double it."

The maid's jaw dropped. "Double it? For what?"

"You're going to be my personal maid," Louise said. "A member of the Valliere household." And a keeper of its secrets she thought. This must be why mother and father were so insistent on getting trustworthy help. "You'll help me with caring for my familiar and my personal affairs."

"Ooh! Another maid!" Utsuho's serious expression melted into a radiant smile. "What's your power?"

Louise and the maid both stared at Utsuho. "I don't have any magic," the maid said.

"If she had magic she'd be a noble," Louise pointed out.

"Eh? Nothing?" Utsuho looked confused. "You can't stop time? Or create dangerous drugs? Or hypnotise people with your finger?"

Louise took several deep breaths. Where did her familiar get these ideas? "No."

"Oh." Utsuho frowned then shrugged. "Well maybe you're a late bloomer. Anyway! I'm Utsuho, you probably know my master Louise. And what's your name?"

The girl bit her lip. She probably was still considering the offer. But finally she curtsied. "I am Siesta. I look forward to being in your service."

Louise flopped back onto her bed. This was going to be a lot of work, but at least the problem was solved. She'd handle the paperwork later. Unfortunately that brought up one big problem. "We're gonna need to find me a teacher really fast."

"Unyu? Why?" Utsuho asked.

"Because my mom said I was only to buy basic necessities until I learned to master an element," Louise muttered. "And paying four times the going rate for a personal maid is kind a luxury."

"Six times," Siesta quietly said.

Louise nearly choked. "Wait what?! Six times? I only promised to double the Count's salary!"

"He was offering me triple," she replied. Louise's eyes narrowed as she saw a slight smile flicker across the maid's face. Siesta had caught Louise's mistake immediately and had let her make it. Even when she was terrified beyond belief.

"How am I going to justify paying a maid six times normal rate?!" Forget her mother, the staff would want to know why she needed a maid. Everyone would know about the deal within a day. And that meant questions she couldn't answer.

Utsuho shook her head. "Um, well in Miss Satori's books they always just pretended the other person was a mistress."

Louise was burning red at this point. "I am not that kind of woman!"

"But we're both girls," Siesta sputtered at the same time.

The raven woman shrugged. "Well that's what everyone's gonna think anyway. So you might as well let her move in and just live with it."

Louise flopped on the bed. Her life was supposed to be more awesome, not more difficult.

* * *

Utsuho quietly hopped beneath the tables. Sure her other body was eating fine, but this one was hungry. She wasn't exactly sure how that happened but it wasn't important. She wanted food so she'd eat. And there were plenty of crumbs about.

She was finishing up a bit of ham when she saw the gleam of something shiny. Something shiny that was unattended. She hopped down and pecked at the item. It looked to be a perfume bottle. Fake crystal but well faceted. And it was still filled with purple liquid. She'd take it!

Of course that was easier thought then done. It was a large bottle for her current size, and she had to twist it around several times to get a grip on it. A bad position, but the best she could do. She flew it up onto the table before dropping it and looking for a better way to grab the bottle.

The boys behind her started chattering about something but Utsuho ignored them. Maybe she could carry it by claw and drop it in her nest?

"Utsuho, what are you doing?"

She looked up to find Louise looking down at her, annoyed for some reason. She cawed in protest. No rules had been broken. This was her shiny thing.

"You can't just grab random things on the floor," Louise snapped back. "Besides this looks like one of Montmorency's perfumes. Someone probably dropped it." From her inflection Louise clearly knew who that someone was too. But she placed it on the table instead of giving it to the person.

Utsuho protested again. If Louise wasn't going to give it back, why couldn't she keep it? She pecked at the bottle in frustration.

"Don't give me that," Louise said and held out her hand. "Now hop on. We've got work to do."

That was true. She had promised to help Louise with magic. She jumped into her master's hand and settled in, just in time to see a foppish looking blond boy get slapped by a girl.

When the second girl came to slap him Utsuho put all the pieces together. Orin might call her birdbrained, but this here was easy to figure out. Someone had been caught two timing. Foolish wandering crow. She laughed at the man's shame.

Her amusement faded as the idiot turned to her master. "Louise, none of this would have happened if your familiar hadn't shown off that bottle. Your crow made those two women cry!"

"She's a raven Guiche," Louise said dryly, making Utsuho preen with pride. "And birds pick up shiny objects. It's like complaining about a dog chasing a stick."

"But-!" The idiot fumed. "Because of her-"

Louise raised Utsuho so she could look at the man's face. "What Guiche? Do you want to duel my bird to restore your pride?"

Utsuho ruffled her feathers and let her third eye glow. She would totally wreck that stupid human.

Guiche on the other hand looked shocked at the suggestion. The fool blinked at Utsuho, then back to his friends who were laughing at the thought of him challenging a familiar. After a moment he cursed, grabbed the bottle and stormed off.

"Finally. Let's go practice," Louise said as she walked out.

Honestly Utsuho was a bit sad. She wondered what the idiot tasted like.

* * *

 _I'm pleasantly surprised at the response this has gotten. Guess I'll have to put a little more effort into it. Especially to clarify details to people who don't know one series or another. (Though Touhou always has a healthy dose of author interpretation)._


	3. The Other Master

Louise clenched her wand tightly. Utsuho was going to help her with magic today. Finally she'd learn a spell. And it would be the power of the void!

"Okay!" Utsuho stretched. "First spell, we'll teach you how to fly!"

"Fly?" Louise's hopes fell a bit. "You mean levitation?" She was hoping for something more impressive. Something using the void. Not something everyone can do.

Utsuho shook her head. "No, fly. I mean you can levitate too, but flying's cooler."

That got Louise's attention. Long term flight was difficult even for powerful wind mages. "How much willpower will it take?"

"Unyu?" Utsuho cocked her head. "Um, well it'll be hard at first then get easier with practice. Same as all magic."

Louise had the feeling her familiar hadn't learned at an academy. Still she wasn't going to argue right now. "Okay how does it work?"

"Right." Utsuho's tone shifted as it always did when the raven woman started talking about the void or her other abilities. "So as I said before, the void is the absence of everything. A vacuum."

Utsuho held out her hand and Louise could see the wind bending around it, circling a still point in the middle. The familiar continued. "Nature abhors a vacuum. It wants to fill it. That's one of the reasons why void magic is unstable. So instead of fighting against nature we work with it."

The sphere of air vanished, and then Utsuho levitated off the ground. "You want to go up, so you create the vacuum above yourself, and then nature will make you fill it!"

Louise chewed her lip. It made sense. She'd learned about the strange pockets where there was no air from her textbooks, and how they never lasted. Creating one at will instead of using air magic was strange, but Utsuho could do it so she should be able to as well!

She opened her power up and started the spell. She just needed to focus and create a vacuum to-

"Stop!"

The words cut out Louise's concentration. She found Utsuho waving frantically at her. "What?!"

"Too much power. You want to go up slowly, not fling yourself into the sky," Utsuho said. "Calmly. Slowly. Start with a small amount of power, and increase it as you need it." The raven woman shook her head. "I can't believe I just said to use less power..."

Louise took a deep breath and tried again. Just a little power. Power to remove the air above her. No she wasn't removing air, she was creating a void. A void she would fill.

Magic trickled through her, but this time it didn't twist. She felt her hair start to lift, then her body. "It's working!" Her concentration faltered for a second, but the spell stayed intact. She took control again and finished levitating up to look Utsuho in the face.

"Good job!" Utsuho smiled. "Now you should practice moving side to side. And landing. Normally we just toss people out of the nest, but you humans break bones so we'll stick to low altitude for a bit."

A few hours later the exhilaration had worn off a little. Louise was still pleased with herself though. She'd risen to the top of the trees, and managed to fly in all directions! Once she got past crashing into the ground when going down...

Still she had noticed one thing. "I'm flying pretty slowly." Louise said to Utsuho as she put her wand away. "Will I get faster with practice?"

"A little," Utsuho said. "But flying with the void is always slow. You can get better maneuverability in small areas like caves, but it'll never be as fast as other methods. I use my wings when I need to go fast."

Louise frowned a little. She'd been hoping to soar through the air like a dragon. But this was still impressive. And it was her own magic. "I guess I'll just have to keep practicing then."

"Yep!" Utsuho beemed. "You're very good for a beginner. Maybe you can practice some more after you meet with the headmaster."

Oh right. That was soon. The joy Louise felt finally crumbled. "Let's get that over with." Hopefully the man wouldn't ask too many questions.

* * *

Louise's hopes were quickly dashed. She hadn't even made it into the headmaster's room, and the man's secretary, Ms Longville was giving her a look like she was the most evil person in the realm.

It didn't help that Siesta was there as well. And blushing bright red. Louise wanted to take the girl to task for being so embarrassed over something that wasn't true, but she was sure her own face was as pink as her hair right now.

Finally the door opened and Louise followed the secretary in. Headmaster Osmund was standing there of course, the white haired old man stroking his beard. Unfortunately there was someone else there.

Siesta gasped behind her as Louise's stomach flopped again. Count Mott was standing to the side looking smug. This was just getting worse and worse.

Utsuho shifted on her shoulder, nuzzling against her cheek. That helped a little. She forced herself to give the count a polite bow before turning to the headmaster. "What did you need to see me about sir?"

Osmund nodded. "I wanted to ask you about your request to hire Ms Siesta. While normally I don't worry about such matters, you must admit that this situation is slightly abnormal."

"I wanted more time to focus on my magical studies, now that I've had some success," Louise said. "So I hired a personal maid that I knew was qualified." That wasn't entirely true, but the castle staff in general was pretty good.

"For six times the going rate?" Osmund asked.

Louise winced but managed to stick to her script. "She had another offer, so I had to do better."

Count Mott laughed, sending shivers up Louise's spine. "I suppose that is true! But I was offering only three times what she earns now. Six times is quite an increase."

To her surprise Siesta spoke up. "She offered to double your offer before knowing the exact details. I informed her after the deal was struck."

Louise grimaced as everyone else in the room laughed. Ms Longville in particular seemed to think it was hilarious. It wasn't her fault she'd had to make a deal in desperate circumstances!

"I impressed with your cleverness my lovely Siesta," Count Mott said, "which makes me even more curious about your intentions Ms Valliere. Surely another maid would have done as good a job in most circumstances." Utsuho shifted uneasily on her shoulder. Apparently her familiar was getting the same creep vibes.

"I wanted someone I could trust," Louise said. "Siesta seems discrete."

She cringed again as everyone else seemed to come to the wrong conclusion at the same time. Count Mott however pressed on. "Oh? You have a secret you need to keep? Is it something that even the Queen's Messenger can't hear?"

Louise poured all her concentration into keeping her face unconcerned. "I will happily send a sealed message to Princess Henrietta if requested, but it can wait until we see each other again."

That seemed to shut the Count up. Being one of the princesses' royal playmates had benefits sometimes, even if she didn't like using it as a weapon.

Headmaster Osmund coughed. "Yes well... I feel I must make a few things clear Ms Valliere. While some of our students, like Ms Zerbst, have more open proclivities, you must consider your station as a noble. Especially with less... traditional choices. As I'm sure you know..."

Louise fumed as Osmund ineptly tried to accuse her of taking a female servant as a lover without saying it outright. She wasn't a pervert like Count Mott. Who was right there nodding in agreement without a shred self-reflection. What gave them the right to indulge in such hypocrisy just because they were older?

Her thoughts were interrupted as Utsuho burst from her shoulder. Cawing angrily her familiar spat a ball of flame at the floor. Louise stared in shock as it hit... a mouse? A mouse that had run out from beneath her skirt.

The count had drawn his wand, "Ms Valliere, please control your familiar!"

Louise on the other hand peered down at the stunned mouse that Utsuho was pecking at. Then she looked up at the headmaster, who was sweating profusely. "That mouse is your familiar isn't it Headmaster Osmund? The familiar that was trying to look up my skirt."

"Surely you must be mistaken," Osmund said. "We should get back to the subject of-"

"I guess you can eat it then, Utsuho," Louise said sweetly.

The headmaster got very pale. "Now now-"

Count Mott moved forward. "A little harsh for a simple joke Ms Valliere. Still your rebuke is understood I'm sure."

Ms Longville's snort suggested this 'joke' was very common. Louise folded her arms. "Ah, a joke. How funny. Perhaps I'll relay it to my mother in my next letter home." That got both the men looking worried. "Is there anything more you'd like to discuss Headmaster?"

"No, no I think we're done Ms Valliere," Osmund said. "Good luck to you and Ms Siesta."

"Thank you," Louise said before walking out the door. She gave Utsuho a headpat as thanks and made a note to get some extra bread for the raven tonight. The hell raven deserved it.

* * *

Louise had hoped that was the end of matters but there was another obstacle along the to the relative safety of her room. Kirche was waiting outside her own door, the dark skinned redhead flanked by her familiar and Tabitha. Fortunately Tabitha was reading as always. Unlike the rest of the school the short blue haired girl hadn't taunted Louise for her failures.

Kirche made up for that and more. And right now she was giving Siesta a once over that had the maid shaking in fear again. Louise decided to clear the battlefield of distractions. "Siesta, please go set up your bed." The maid bowed and hurried into Louise's room.

As she faced off with her Germanian foe Utsuho flew from her shoulder to oppose Flame. The raven stretched her wings to threaten the salamander, while Flame growled fire and smoke in response.

Louise decided to make the first move. "What do you want Kirche?"

"I'm disappointed in you Valliere," Kirche replied. "I thought you were a prude but at least you had morals."

Between them Utsuho had started fluttering over Flame's head, staying just out of range of his bites. Fortunately neither of the two were spitting fire, but there was obviously no love lost.

"I'm not interested in hearing another hypocritical lecture from someone who sleeps with any pretty boy who crosses their path," Louise snapped. "Don't mistake me for you. Siesta is helping me as a servant. Nothing more."

"Which is why you're using her first name?" Kirche retorted. "I suppose that's better then not learning it at all. But it's still questionable."

Utsuho had gotten around to pulling on Flame's tail, sending the Salamander into a spin as it tried to catch the little bird. It reminded her of crows taunting her sister's cats.

"Believe what you want." Louise folded her arms. "But I don't care what you have to say anyway Zerbst. Being a slut with women is no worse than being one with men."

Louise flinched back as Kirche stepped forwards. "You think I care about that Valliere? Better men and women than you have had such desires. What disgusts me is you buying someone to serve as your outlet. Passion should be a flame fanned by both people. Not something taken." She thrust her chest right in Louise's face.

There was a squawk as Flame managed to roll over Utsuho. The raven quickly recovered though and jumped on the Salamander's head, pecking his skull. Flame tried to paw the raven off, but Utsuho dodged every swipe.

"I'd be impressed with you having some kind of morals Kirche, if you weren't so arrogant you'd assume everyone would fall for your charms." Louise turned to walk past the red head. "Anyway as I've said repeatedly I am not sleeping with my maid. So you don't need to be jealous of her." Louise smirked as Kirche's jaw dropped and she decided to twist the knife. "Besides I'd have asked Tabitha for permission if I hit my head hard enough to want to seduce you."

There was a thud as Utsuho lured Flame headfirst into a wall. Utsuho retreated to Louise's shoulder with mocking laughter.

Then Tabitha destroyed everyone by calmly stating, "It's fine. Do as you please."

Louise and Kirche both sputtered protests before Louise decided to escape to her room. Seriously! What was wrong with everyone else?

* * *

After a few minutes Louise recovered enough to take a look over her refurbished room. As planned a cot had been moved in for Siesta. In addition a second dresser and a washboard had been added. "It clashes a bit with my furniture," Louise finally decided. Maybe some varnish would help.

"Eh?" Siesta turned from where she was sorting her clothes. "But these are much better than the ones in the servant's quarters."

"Really?" Louise frowned. While the furnishings were cheap compared to her own bed, they were still comparable to the servant's quarters at her own estate. "I didn't realize Osmund was so cheap."

Siesta pursed her lips, obviously trying to swallow a sharp remark towards her betters. "I feel a good deal of the budget goes towards food."

"I suppose." That made Louise feel a little better. She knew the servants were always willing to skim off that budget for their own needs.

Louise put that out of her mind and flopped down on her bed. Well that was everything she needed to do today. Maybe she could practice void magic some more?

As she was considering things Utsuho popped into her human form. "So! We should all get to know each other better! Siesta where are you from?" Louise blinked at Utsuho. Why was she pestering their maid about such petty details?

"My family has a small farm near Tarbes," Siesta said quietly. She grew a little pale. "Don't worry. I haven't told them anything about you."

Louise snorted. "If you had I'd ask Osmund to let you into the school." The post wasn't that good, even if Tristain had one of the better ones.

"And you're the daughter of the duke Ms Valliere?" Siesta asked.

"The third daughter." The admission stung a lot less now that she had magic she could call her own.

"And I'm Utsuho Reiuji, heir to the Yatagarasu!" Utsuho said happily.

Siesta blinked. "The Yatagarasu? The three legged crow that is the sun?"

"Eh?" Louise shot up at that. "You know about this nonsense?"

The maid slowly nodded. "My grandfather claimed he'd come from a different world. He said he was Japanese, and that his people were blessed by the sun Goddess Amaterasu, and her herald the Yatagarasu. He only really talked about it when he was drunk at the start of the year, but my family remembers it fondly."

"Aha! That's why I feel some more faith from you." Utsuho smiled. "I thought it was just because you were terrified of me, but if you know about the gods of Yata then you probably had a little ambient faith."

Louise was pretty sure it was all fear. But that brought up a lot of questions she'd been wanting to ask. "Okay what's with all this faith stuff you're talking about? You're acting like it's food or water."

Utsuho's expression turned serious. "To a goddess like me it kinda is. I got in trouble with that when some of the kappa started worshipping me. Satori thinks I can exist here because I'm your familiar. But I'm a lot weaker than normal. Only worship or fear will get me to my true power. And if I pretend I'm not a god that might banish me. At least that's what the shrine maiden said when I asked her."

"The shrine maiden?" Louise asked.

"I forgot her name. I think it's the green one?" Utsuho shrugged. "Not important."

"Yes it is!" Louise snapped. "Learn people's names!" She turned to Siesta. "Did your grandfather know anything else about Gensoukyo, or old and new hells, or even Japan?"

Siesta shook her head. "He occasionally told stories about machines that flew without magic. And a big war that he'd escaped. But he didn't say much about the gods outside of old fables."

Utsuho tapped her head. "One second. I think there was something I was supposed to remember." After a pause she nodded. "Oh right. Gensoukyo magically sealed itself away from the rest of the world. So it's probably all fairy tales to anyone old enough to be Siesta's grandpa."

Well, that was probably the first thing Utsuho said about her home that made any sense. Magicians occasionally retreated from public life. Especially powerful ones without title. She wasn't sure how they would seal themselves off. Maybe a giant wall? But it would explain how weird Utsuho was.

Louise spent a little more time going over what Utsuho had just said. "So you're saying you could be stronger?"

"A lot stronger," Utsuho said. "But that would probably require blowing up a city or something, and people get really annoyed when you talk about doing that."

"And they're right," Louise quickly replied. She sighed. "Anyway let's try more void magic."

"Sure. You should have rested enough to go back to practice," Utsuho said.

Siesta coughed. "Do you need anything mistress?"

That's right. She had her own maid. A very expensive maid. She should try to get some of her money's worth. "Tea and biscuits for after. And my laundry needs to be done. That should be all for the rest of today."

"As you wish Lady Valliere."

* * *

Louise rolled over in her bed. It was warm. How could anyone get up on such a nice spring morning? Especially since the birds were quiet for once. It was a bit bright though...

Her eyes flickered open and once again she found herself confused. This didn't look like her room. It was too big. And the floor was black and white tile that must have cost a fortune. Then her eyes flickered to the other figures in the room.

Utsuho was there, standing next to a green haired maid who was decidedly NOT Siesta. At her familiar's other side was a red haired woman with cat ears in a dark green dress. And standing in front of all of them was a short woman with lavender hair. Tubes surrounded the woman's body like vines, all connected to a sphere that had an eye on it, glaring at her.

Louise saw Siesta sit up on a bed across from hers and scream. That brought a smile to the short woman's face. "Good morning, and welcome to hell. My name is Satori Komeiji and I wanted to talk to you two about how you're treating my pet."

* * *

 _And here begins the great divergence. If you were wondering how Satori would get involved here she is! Expect frequent swaps between the two realities, though the chapters in Gensoukyo will amusingly be the ones with less explosions._


	4. Satori's School For Irritated Nobility

Of all the thoughts swirling around in Louise's head, the only one she managed to spit out was "How?"

"I handed you off to my Gensoukyo body," Utsuho said with a smile. "Oh don't worry, I'll take you back when you're done talking to Miss Satori. And because of the time shift you should make classes too."

Louise opened and closed her mouth several times at that. Satori took advantage of her total confusion to wave her pets out of the room. "You three should take Ms Siesta to the dining hall for breakfast. I want to speak to Louise here personally."

"Okay! You gonna join us?" the cat eared woman asked.

"No. Please have Ruukoto bring us breakfast at my study," Satori replied.

The other maid curtsied. "Of course." She walked over and picked Siesta up off her bed. "Come now Ms Siesta. Today you will be under my care, so don't worry about any housework."

Louise had barely managed to put herself together by the time the others had left the room. It was just her and Satori, whatever she was.

"I am a satori. Named after my race. And that 'thing' you're staring at is my third eye," Satori smirked at her. "It lets me read minds."

She had to be lying right? There was no way you could read someone's mind. And did this mean everything Utsuho had said was real?!

"No I'm not, yes I can, and yes she was telling the truth." Satori sighed. "Mostly. She's a good girl but very... focused in her interests."

"I noticed," Louise managed to say. She stood up and looked around. "So why did you summon me here?"

Satori folded her arms. "You borrowed one of my pets. So I wanted to learn about you. And after Utsuho spoke to me about that utter farce of a school you attend I decided I wanted to intervene personally."

"Farce?!" Louise found her hand gripping her wand. "The magic academy in Tristian is one of the finest in the world!"

"I pity your world then," Satori replied with a superior smirk. "Because it's woefully inadequate."

How dare she insult not only the Academy but all of founder Brimir's nations! Louise moved forwards to slap the arrogant woman.

Her hand hit the woman's cheek and Louise cried out in pain. It had been like slapping a stone wall! What the hell was that? Some kind of spell?

"No." Satori's smirk was mocking now. "We satori are related to oni. And while we're much weaker, a human's strength is no match for us. In addition a blow struck by someone with intent can never kill a satori. Something to remember when you learn attack spells. Assuming I let you live after what you did to my Utsuho."

"What I did?" Louise rubbed her stinging hand. "All I did was summon her. And apparently she can leave whenever she wants."

Satori blinked. "Ah so you didn't know?" Her smile faded. "Strange. I thought you people would know that a familiar bond twists the mind of the subject to love and cherish the master."

Louise's jaw dropped. Had she really twisted Utsuho's mind? That sort of magic was illegal, not to mention disgusting. She hadn't intended to do anything like that.

"Which is why I won't kill you," Satori said. "In fact given your situation, I'm willing to let you keep borrowing my little Utsuho. She might learn something interesting over there." She held up a finger. "However, I'm not going to let an untrained child wield Utsuho's power. Especially since your school is so terrible."

Satori's cruel smile appeared again. "Rejoice girl. You're going to learn power and politics from a youkai. I look forward to the chaos you will spread."

* * *

Siesta was discovering how many layers of fear there were. Ever since she'd gotten that ill fated invite from Count Mott to become her maid she'd been experiencing different forms of terror. From immediate fear for her life, to the nagging worry that the secrets she was keeping might be discovered.

Her current fear was the queasy feeling she was in horrible danger, despite the fact that everyone else seemed to be acting like everything was normal.

Okay that wasn't quite true. Utsuho and the maid, Ruukoto were acting normal. Orin, the cat eared woman, was obviously annoyed at something. The way the woman's tails were twitching told Siesta that she was seconds away from hissing at someone. At least that's what her experience with the barn cats back home told her.

Finally they came to a huge chamber. To one side was an open kitchen, while to the other was what could only be called a menagerie. Dozens of strange and exotic animals sat there eating. However no one seemed to give them a second glance.

The others sat down at a small four person table, so Siesta followed suit. Her eyes opened wide as a series of what could only be called fairies carried several trays over, bearing plates of fish, rice, eggs, and vegetables. "Did they make this?" she gasped.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Orin said. "I made it. I'm not dense enough to have fairies cook. Or clean anything fragile."

"Fairies in this world are cute, but childish," Ruukoto explained.

"I have no idea how the maid aboveground handles having a group of fairy servants," Utsuho said.

With that Orin's tails bristled. "Why don't you go ask her then birdbrain?!"

Siesta blinked. She'd been worried Orin was angry at her presence, but that sounded more like a wife chastising her husband for looking at someone else.

"Unyuu." Utsuho raised her hands. "Why are you upset? I was just saying-"

"You brought back another maid and you're asking why I'm upset!" Orin whirled on the hell raven. "A maid from another dimension too! I swear your maid fetish is going too far!"

"I don't have a maid fetish, and this isn't my fault! Besides why are you angry? You've been hanging out with that cat at the shrine-"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

Siesta jumped in her seat as Ruukoto's hand fell on her shoulder. "Best not to worry about it. They were due for their fight this decade."

"Ah. I see." She sampled some of the rice to try to calm her stomach. It was rich. Sticky and polished better then any rice she'd ever seen. Maybe it was a local variety?

Ruukoto smiled at her. "If you're worried about them don't be. From what I hear your first meeting with Lady Reiuji was somewhat scary, but after an animal youkai decides you're a friend you're a friend for life."

"Is that so?" Siesta looked over to where the two youkai were now hugging and apologizing already. "I suppose that's a slight relief. Especially since a human like you is living with them. Still it's all so strange."

"Ah. I'm afraid you're mistaken." Ruukoto bowed her head in apology. "I am a robot. A construct if you will. Though through an interesting series of events I've gained a soul. I serve here as a maid and as a worshiper for Lady Reiuji."

Siesta's eyes flickered back to the woman. The hand that had touched her felt like flesh. Not the cold metal or stone of golems. "But you seem so human. That must be an incredible magic."

"Science actually." Ruukoto grinned. "Though to paraphrase Arthur C Clarke, any sufficiently advanced magic is indistinguishable from technology."

This was confusing. Well at least she wasn't terrified out of her mind anymore. She turned back to the meal. The eggs were good, and the pickled vegetables were the same as always. But the fish was surprisingly tasty. "This is excellent."

"Thanks, sis!" Orin said with a smile. "Took me a while to get cave fish to taste as good as aboveground stuff. Lot of seasoning changes."

"So this is replicating another recipe?" Siesta took another bite. "Would you happen to have it?"

Orin nodded. "Yep! Don't know if you'll have all the ingredients, but maybe you can work something out."

"Thank you." Siesta continued her breakfast with a renewed appetite. It seemed that she really did have nothing to fear here.

When she'd been small her grandfather had told her a story about a inn run by sparrows. She'd thought it only a fantasy, but perhaps she'd found something similar.

She hoped Louise was doing as well.

* * *

Louise was starting to really worry about this 'tutoring.' Satori's study was a fairly normal room filled with books. But her attitude screamed 'villain.' The whole bit about causing chaos was pretty evil too.

"Antagonist is a better term then villain," Satori said.

And the mind reading was annoying. "Why should I be happy about an 'antagonist' teaching me? How can I trust what you say?"

"It is the nature of youkai to challenge humans," Satori said. "However what that challenge is can be variable. Sometimes we choose violence. Other times we give them tests. And perhaps most importantly, we challenge preconceptions." Satori waved her hand around the room. "I have accumulated over four thousand years worth of philosophy and teachings from all around my world. You will be receiving a better education than anyone in your nation could possibly achieve. Even if your school wasn't a disaster. And that will mean a terrifying shift in your understanding of reality."

"Why do you keep insulting the Magic Academy?" Louise snapped. "They're the best in the world. Any mage would give a fortune to study there."

Satori nodded. "Indeed. As a school for magic I'm sure it is quite good. However, as a school for nobility it is an albatross around your neck."

"That's nonsense!" Louise fumed. "Everyone at the school is a proper noble!"

"A proper noble who has their familiar peep on their students?" Satori asked.

Louise grimaced at that. Satori had a point, even though she didn't want to admit it. Still that didn't mean they were bad at ruling, right? And that was a noble's ultimate purpose.

"He's not only bad at ruling, he's teaching you and your classmates to be bad at ruling as well," Satori replied. "But since we are on the matter, he's also teaching you and your classmates to abuse your power."

"What?" Louise blinked in confusion. "But he constantly harps on how we'll be important leaders and need to use our power wisely."

Satori folded her hands. "Empty words with nothing to back it up. His actions have shown the truth. He harrasses those who he has power over. You, his secretary, and probably other teachers he has interest in. And he teaches everyone that this is normal. I imagine the number of nobles taking advantage of their servants has skyrocketed under his leadership."

That rang painfully true. Actions were far more important than words. Her parents had taught that to her. And the man was a complete pervert. But as far as she knew he'd kept it at that. He'd never pushed further. Could that really lead her classmates to prey on their servants?

"He hasn't pushed further as far as you know," Satori said, her third eye staring unblinkingly at Louise. "However he did nothing to stop others from doing so. He knows Count Mott's reputation as well as you do, and he didn't even warn Siesta. And when he thought you were taking advantage of the maid yourself, he didn't choose to stop you. Even though he had power over you. How many of these little dalliances has he let slide? Especially by your male peers?

"More than that, how much has that influenced you all in other ways? That Guiche fellow seemed quite willing to take out his frustrations on those of lower status than him. I imagine if Utsuho had been a servant instead of a bird he'd have taken you up on that duel offer." Satori leaned back and smirked. "And how often have you railed at the servants to improve your own mood after failing at something?"

Louise stared at the marble floor. She couldn't respond to Satori's accusations. Sometimes she had taken her anger out on the staff. And everything Satori had said about the others rang true.

Satori pressed on. "Speaking of Count Mott, I'm certain he's never taken a maid who wasn't 'willing' to sleep with him. But if the option is taking a position with him or starving, is that really a choice? And what of the staff who don't pique his interest?"

A dark thought surfaced. For that matter how was what she was going to Siesta different then what Count Mott was doing? She had a metaphorical knife to the maid's throat, in more ways than one now.

"Hm?" Satori sat up. "You came to that conclusion fast. You may have more potential then I believed." Satori held up a finger. "You've seen the flaw reflected in yourself. Now, tell me, what makes your situation with Siesta different then the Count's would have been?"

Louise blinked. What did make them different? Well obviously she wasn't having sex with Siesta. But that seemed too easy an answer. Was it the money? No the difference there was meaningless. It would be nice to get a hint.

"It's better if you think of an answer yourself," Satori said. "Even if it's wrong."

Well that was annoying. Still she pressed on. What did she do differently than Count Mott? No, that wasn't going to get her anywhere. Why did they do the things they did? "Ah!"

"Yes, you acted for your family and country, instead of just your own desires. That is true," Satori replied. "And you should remember that. However more importantly, she has the power to destroy you."

Louise flinched. That's right. If Siesta wanted too, she could just walk over to a priest and accuse Louise of heresy. It might not stick, but there would be plenty of nobles willing to help the maid out to get back at the Valliere family.

Satori nodded. "And so we reach the heart of ruling. Power. That is something a youkai can teach you better than anything else."

"That sounds a lot like 'might makes right'," Louise replied. She knew better then to agree with that nonsense, especially since it was popular in the more barbaric areas of Germania.

"You are correct in dismissing that saying," Satori replied. "But I think you'll find 'right' has very little to do with leadership, rule, or war. To quote a famous general from my own world 'God has a way of favoring the army with the most battalions.' And as a scion of a border lord, I'm quite sure you know how quickly a ruler will seize their neighbor's lands when that neighbor appears weak."

Louise frowned. The Valliere lands had been attacked often. But still they'd always held out. In fact none of the ruling families had been ousted since the Founder created the nations. Albion was having trouble yes, but she was sure that would be sorted out.

"I see. Your land has had relative stability. Probably because of the outside threat and internal dissidents. And judging what little I've picked up your history has been sanitized harshly." Satori pulled out a book. "Let me share some of our history then. That should reveal the truth."

* * *

Satori had been enjoying the day. It had been refreshing after so many years leaving humans alone.

Oh not the evil persona. That took far too much effort to project. She much prefered being laid back. However all the information Utsuho had given her had suggested Louise was a spoiled brat. A spoiled brat with an inferiority complex and a chip on her shoulder.

Based on that Satori had decided on using fear as a motivator. Kids like Louise were easily to mold when they were challenged directly. Hopefully after the child had matured a bit Satori could relax the persona.

But chipping away at Louise's sheltered worldview and rigid morality had been something her youkai nature had missed for some time. It was similar to eating when one didn't realize they were hungry. The fact that there was so much to deconstruct only made it better. She needed to tell Koishi about this when her wandering sister returned home.

However she could tell her unwilling pupil's attention was fading. She closed the book on the world wars. "That should do for today. I'd assign you homework but unfortunately our translation spells doesn't work for reading."

At least something good came out of this mess Louise thought, glaring at her.

"I hope we fix that soon," Satori replied. "I would like to read up on your world's history and literature. It will allow me to pinpoint more issues with your society."

Louise's temper fanned with that. Satori leaned back as a wave of annoyance flowed over her from the girl's heart. "Why do you think you're so perfect that you can judge the founder's will?! You live in hell! And a failed hell at that from what Utsuho tells me!"

"I am not perfect. No person or realm is perfect," Satori admitted. "But you're failing to understand the point of my lessons." She met Louise's angry stare. "You've been taught as a child up until now. Rote memorization of your society's rules and history. And from what I've heard so far a rather sheltered version of that.

"Now you are becoming a woman. A noble." Satori forced a smirk again as Louise looked confused. "And now you will have to understand why your society works. And where it fails. You can't blindly obey like a child anymore. Not while you have Utsuho at your side."

Satori could see she'd struck at the woman's pride. Children at that age often enjoyed thinking themselves as older than they were. While Louise couldn't form words, her heart was radiating confusion and joy.

Finally Louise retreated. Not surprising given her inferiority complex. "But the words of the founder were a holy revelation-"

"And do you think they were kept perfectly for a thousand years? Understood correctly?" Satori asked. Louise started. "As a writer I can tell you even the most learned scholar has a tendency to misinterpret a book. Even if we pretend no one has tried to manipulate the texts, now that the founder is dead and can't explain, people will be quick to twist his words to their needs."

"But then, how can we know what's true?" Louise asked.

Satori nodded. "That is the purpose of my lesson. To think for yourself. To seek your truth." She stood. "But that will take time. The mind needs rest as much as the body. For now we shall join my pets and your maid. It is getting close to lunch anyway."

"So are you going to be kidnapping me every night?" Louise asked as she followed through the halls of Chireiden.

"No," Satori replied. "While we are fortunate enough that the time sync works out so that I could do that, having you age twice as fast as normal would be a problem. Also fairly noticeable. Besides getting you a magic tutor on short notice will be difficult. I'll see you in three of your days."

She ignored Louise's heart happily squealing. Hopefully the magic bit wouldn't take up too much of her own lesson time. It would be no fun if Louise was fantasizing about blowing things up instead of listening.

* * *

 _Thanks to all who reviewed. For those curious, this happens after a lot of my writings, but before Yukari's demise and the events of A New World. Thus all bits should only really be noticeable to those who follow my stories in depth._

 _Updates will probably slow a little bit since I'm putting more effort into continuity, but I'm hoping for at least weekly._


	5. Some Brief Introductions

Louise sipped the tea then looked at it again. "Is this a different blend?"

"Yes," Siesta replied. "Ruukoto let me take some. Apparently they cure the leaves differently in Gensoukyo."

"It's good." Another benefit. Being lectured by Satori had been annoying, but the rest of the trip had been nice. Utsuho seemed happy, and Orin and Ruukoto seemed like fine people.

Unlike her classmates. Stories of her 'degeneracy' had spread like wildfire. She was expecting a note from home about it any day. Or worse, maybe Eleanor would show up. She unconsciously shivered at the idea of her older sister barging in.

Strangely the only person who wasn't taunting her about that was Kirche. Well and Tabitha. The redhead had been peering at her oddly, but nothing like the accusations she'd leveled at her two days before. Well one day here and two days for her. Time travel was confusing!

Unfortunately she didn't have time to stay confused. She needed to keep attending classes. And to keep training in void. She desperately wanted to learn a true spell from the void, but there weren't any easy grimoires to look into. And she was also a full year and a half behind her classmates who had normal elements.

Sighing she finished the tea and set down the cup. "Thank you. I suppose I should go to afternoon classes." She stood up and gave Utsuho a light headpat before letting the raven hop on her shoulder. At least this class would be with Professor Colbert. He was either the best or worst teacher depending on how you looked at it.

The strange contraption sitting on his desk when she walked in showed this trend was going to continue. She had no idea how this related to fire magic, but she was sure it was going to be very convoluted.

Louise sat at her own desk and was suddenly surprised by a rush of feathers. "Wha-!" She looked up to see a crowd of ravens descending towards her.

The room erupted into chaos of course. "What are you doing Lucky?" "Robert get back here!" Louise found herself staring as every raven familiar in the class sat on her desk. They then proceeded to bow. Several of them dropped small shiny objects.

Louise stared as Utsuho hopped off her shoulder and preened before cawing to the group. She walked through and picked up each object presented before her, giving the supplicant a croak or two before moving on.

"Ms Valliere." She looked up to see Professor Colbert had entered. "What exactly is your familiar doing?"

"Um... holding court I think?" It was either that or accepting worship, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Utsuho finished picking up her offerings and beat her wings before giving a dismissive caw. The rest of the ravens all returned to their respective owners, while Colbert peered in curiosity. "Hm, you must let me study your familiar in more detail at some point Ms Valliere. However, we have class right now."

He began with a quick run over of fire magic. It was one of the more aggressive styles. However instead of moving on to combat magic the man turned to the strange device. "I feel fire magic can be used for a number of better causes. For example when using a flame here, we can superheat the metal inside." He lit a burner below a stone tank. "Allowing experimentation with metalworking!"

"Can't you do the same thing with earth magic professor?" Montmorcy asked. Louise kept herself from snorting, but it seemed like a meaningless question from a water mage.

"True," Colbert said. "But this makes it easier to understand the metals and techniques used. With this knowledge it's much easier to replicate the metallurgy involved."

Kirche blinked. "Can't an earth mage do all that by instinct?"

Louise grimaced. "If you do something by instinct it's really hard to explain it to other people." Something she'd learned working with Utsuho.

"Exactly Ms Valliere." Professor Colbert smiled brightly. "Who knows, perhaps we can one day replicate them without magic!"

The class muttered in disbelief. Honestly Louise didn't think it likely either. But the idea behind the experiment was interesting.

* * *

Later she was trying her own experimentation, to little success. "Ugh, why can't I remove the sound without removing the air? I want to mute people, not choke them!"

Utsuho shrugged. "They still won't talk if they're being choked."

"It's supposed to be a insult, not an attack," Louise replied. "People need air to live."

"Ah, that's true." Utsuno nodded in understanding. "Maybe it's because you're having trouble targeting the sound."

"How can you target the sound without targeting the air?" Louise muttered. "The sound is in the air."

Utsuho frowned. "Unyuu... but you can hear sound underwater too, so isn't it a thing?"

Louise considered that. "I guess." She concentrated again and cast the spell. The chattering squirrel that was her target seemed to fall silent, but then Louise noticed it was just moving very slowly. "Oops."

"Too much stillness I guess," Utsuho said.

With a sigh Louise canceled her spell. "Let's take a break." She sat on a stump. Her forays into magic were proving to be very difficult. It was frustrating. She'd thought that getting her element would be enough, but having a little bit of magic was almost as bad as having none at all.

Utsuho stretched. "Well it's a failure as a 'silence' spell, but you might be able to use it as a 'slow' spell."

"That's true!" Louise perked up a little. "Still it'd be nice to know what I'm doing wrong."

"I've never really used a spell like that so I'm not sure. If I figure it out I'll tell you!" Utsuho said.

Louise looked at her familiar. "What kind of spells do you know?" she asked. Maybe she could figure out how best to use the void that way.

The raven started listing them out with her fingers. "Well I've got my shapeshifting. Uh that's innate to being a youkai though. Let's see, starting fires. Controlling fusion reactions. Finding lost objects. Flying, that's important. And of course bullets."

That was hardly an inspiring list. "Oh." She sighed. "Well maybe I can practice flying more." She'd gotten decently good at that, even if she was slow.

"Of course. Everyone should be able to fly," Utsuho said. "Now let's get you used to high altitude maneuvers."

"Right." They were far enough away from the castle to keep themselves safe from prying eyes. Louise summoned the power of flight, letting herself soar up through the treetops then out into the clear blue sky. Utsuho followed along.

Flight was something Louise still found exhilarating. Sure she wanted more, but this was a power few other mages could even dream of! And it was fun soaring among the clouds, feeling the winds change.

Her enjoyment was cut off by Utsuho's startled yelp. She turned to see her familiar pointing at someone flying towards them on a dragon.

"Crap! Quickly- transform!" Louise ordered.

Utsuho was already in raven form and heading towards Louise. They both dived for the ground. Hopefully the person hadn't seen anything. But who would be flying around here?

She flinched as she saw Tabitha and her dragon Sylphid flying down. Of course. Tabitha had a dragon of her own. This would make things more difficult.

Tabitha landed and hopped off. She still seemed expressionless but her eyes were locked on Utsuho instead of her book. "I see."

"You see what?" Louise asked. Hopefully Tabitha wouldn't press the issue.

Her hopes once again fell through. "Your Utsuho. She can transform." Tabitha said quietly. "We saw her."

Louise panicked. "Um, well, that is-!"

Then Utsuho hopped off her shoulder and shifted. Louise ran in front of her familiar. I mean sure the raven woman was twice her size but maybe-.

Utsuho's hand fell on her shoulder. "It's okay. It should be fine if they know." The hell raven smiled at both Tabitha and Sylphid and puffed out her wings. "Isn't that right?"

Sylphid gasped. Louise looked at her. Wait, gasped?

The dragon began talking. "Big sister, look at her! She has super pretty wings in her form! I should be able to do that too right?"

A glow surrounded Sylphid, and seconds later a human woman with blue dragon wings was standing there. She looked like Tabitha, only older. And stark naked.

Louise shook her head. "What-! How? That's-!" There were just too many questions in her head.

"Clothes," Tabitha muttered, having drawn her book in front of her face.

"Oh right!" There was another glow and the blue haired dragon woman was wearing a school uniform.

Utsuho nodded. "I thought so. She was a more powerful dragon then the rest of them."

Louise looked over at her familiar. "You knew?"

"I didn't know," Utsuho corrected. "I just guessed!" She smiled. "Anyway, we both have a secret, so there's no need to worry, right?"

That was true. Tabitha didn't know she was a void mage, and Utsuho hadn't gone off on a tangent about being a god or anything dangerous. "That's true." She looked over. "You'll keep this quiet from the others right?"

Tabitha nodded. "Same."

To their side the two familiars were busy showing off. Or at least Utsuho was. Sylphid was looking at the raven woman's gem. "It's so pretty! How did you make it? Irukuwu can only make cloth."

"Irukuwu?" Louise asked Tabitha.

"Her real name," the blue haired girl returned.

"It's part of me!" Utsuho proclaimed proudly. "It's my third eye, proof that I possess the power of the Yatagarasu. It's super cool right?"

Louise nodded and turned back to where Utsuho was showing off her starry cape. Irukuwu was poking the stars trying to make them move. "I take it she's just as much of an airhead as my Utsuho."

"Maybe more," Tabitha replied.

* * *

Louise watched as Utsuho snatched up the crumbs from evening tea. She wanted to make sure the raven didn't grab anything bigger. There were still three cookies left, which Siesta would undoubtedly eat herself when Louise finished. Her father always insisted on ordering more than they could eat for that reason. Her mother had prefered to eat everything on her plate, but that was a military thing and she'd told Louise to follow her father's example.

Besides she owed the maid for letting her lounge around like this. She hadn't had this much luxury since coming to the academy.

She blinked as there was a knock on the door. Who would be coming this late in the evening? "Siesta could you get that?" she asked as she stood. Utsuho hopped to her shoulder peering curiously as well.

The maid nodded then went and opened the door. Louise cursed her height as she tried to see past the taller woman.

That soon became moot as Siesta gasped then sank to one knee. Louise's jaw dropped as she saw the purple haired woman standing there. The cloak disguised some of her features, but in the light it was obvious. "Your Majesty." She started to kneel as well.

Princess Henrietta smiled and shook her head. "No need Louise Francoise. Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Louise rushed forwards and bumped straight into Siesta as the maid rose. As she staggered she heard Henrietta giggling. A great impression she thought.

Fortunately Siesta recovered quickly enough to close the door. Henrietta helped herself to a chair before someone could offer it to her. "Please sit down. I'm here as a friend today." Louise relaxed a little and took a seat, Utsuho heading back to the table to pick at the crumbs, though the bird kept an eye on the princess.

Siesta moved to return to the background like a proper servant, but Henrietta waved her over. "Please sit down as well Ms. Siesta. I'd like to hear from you as well."

Louise froze. Had Henrietta heard those damn rumors? Oh great founder she didn't need her friend's head filled with those lies. It was bad enough that the girl she'd fought with over dolls when they were kids was the ruler of her country. She didn't need more awkwardness.

"Count Mott delivered a report that you had something that you would only impart to the royal family," Henrietta said. "I think he was just annoyed he didn't get what he wanted out of a trip. But since I was curious I came anyway."

"That's true." Louise took a deep breath. "Well we might as well tell you now. You can take your human form Utsuho."

Henrietta's eyes widened at Utsuho appeared in her regalia. The raven waved before sitting. "Hi! I'm Utsuho Reiuji, Louise's familiar. Nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure," Henrietta replied. Her eyes flickered to Siesta and Louise could see her friend putting all the pieces together. "I see. That explains why you needed a trustworthy maid." She smiled at Utsuho. "I hope you take care of my dear friend well."

Utsuho nodded. "Of course! I'll do my best."

"And I'll keep her from causing any huge diplomatic incidents," Louise muttered.

"Please," Henrietta sighed. "I have enough political problems." She turned to Siesta. "If you could keep Louise Francoise from causing any diplomatic disasters on her own I would appreciate it as well. Especially if someone takes her favorite dress." Louise's ears burned as she remembered that incident.

Siesta blinked. "I shall do my best, Your Majesty." Utsuho just chuckled.

Louise sipped her tea to keep from spitting back some questionable retorts. When she recovered she looked Henrietta in the eyes. "There's another secret I want to tell you. I discovered my element is Void."

"What?!" Henrietta leaned forwards. "Are you certain?!"

"Yep," Utsuho said. "Void is my element too after all. She's picked up a few of my spells. Though I'm looking for a better tutor."

"Great founder," Henrietta muttered. "A void user." She looked at Louise and smiled. "That's amazing! I'm glad you finally discovered your element!"

Her heart soared at the praise. This is what she'd wanted for so long. Recognition. "Thank you." She grimaced as the joy faded. "I'm still learning though. I haven't even discovered a dot spell."

"Not surprising given the lack of knowledge," Henrietta said. "The other elements have had a thousand years of research to develop their spells." The princess reached over and patted Louise's hand. "I'll look in the royal archives to see if we know anything."

"Thank you," Louise said. The royal families had been around since the founding. Maybe they knew something modern mages didn't.

"Still," Henrietta sighed. "I'd almost hoped the rumors were true." Louise choked on her tea and Siesta's jaw dropped. What was she saying?

Henrietta smiled wistfully. "I know it would be a scandal, but it would be nice to see you with someone you love Louise. So many of us royals can't achieve that."

"Unyuu?" Utsuho looked at the princess' sad expression. "Is this one of those human things?" The raven frowned. "You humans make things so difficult. You should just beat up everyone who questions your love."

"It's not that easy," Louise said. She winced as a memory hit her. "Besides I'm affianced too. I'm pretty sure that'd be a problem." It had been a while since she'd thought about that.

Henrietta waved her hand. "I can get that broken whenever you want. It's not like your family needs the connection badly." She frowned. "In fact with what you've told me, I think Viscount Wardes might not be a good match for you, even if he is the Captain of the Griffon Knights."

Louise felt really conflicted at that. She wasn't sure what she felt about Wardes, but she was certain she didn't want to just cut off her engagement! "Just delay the wedding until we know more."

"You humans are weird." Utsuho sighed. "Almost as bad as cats."

Siesta blinked. "Wait, that means... you and Orin are lovers?"

Utsuho's wings twitched. "We should be, but she keeps making things complicated." Louise looked over her familiar at that. No wonder Utsuho had been so blase about pretending to be a woman's lover.

Wait, a familiar was a reflection of their master. Did that mean...? Louise shook her head to clear it.

Henrietta smiled sadly. "Sometimes love is complicated. Especially if you need heirs."

"Eh, there's spells for that," Utsuho said.

Louise was relieved she wasn't the only one left choking from that revelation. Gensoukyo was a strange strange place.

* * *

 _A bit of foundation building on Louise's side. Obviously certain interactions will play out differently above and beyond just missing a duel.  
_

 _Next chapter will be the contractual magibabble, with a special guest from Gensoukyo. And after that? Well plot will hit like a ton of bricks. Or perhaps a ton of Crumbling Dirt._


	6. Magic Tutor

Louise buried herself in the soft embrace around her. Morning was coming, but she wanted nothing to do with it. Sure she was going to be going to that land her familiar was from. Maybe even learning some void magic. But right now she wanted to sleep on this wonderful pillow.

"Miss Louise, could you not hold me so tight?" Siesta asked.

"Funyaa?" Louise sat up and looked around. She was in old hell again. But her bed was missing. And Siesta was next to her blushing bright red.

Painful realizations started dropping on her like an avalanche. She must have sleep walked into Siesta's bed like she used to do to her sister. And Utsuho must have transported them like that. Which meant everyone here in old hell had seen them curled together.

There was only one reasonable thing to do. And she had no idea what that was. Instead she hopped out of bed and pointed at Siesta. "Nothing happened. I totally didn't think you were my big sister Cattleya, and we'll never speak of this again."

Siesta blinked then slowly nodded. "Of course Lady Louise."

"Come on sis." There was a pop and Orin appeared in the room. She must have been here in cat form. "That's teasing material for months! Unless you've got someone you fancy back home of course. Maybe even if you do."

"It would be improper," Siesta said hesitantly.

Louise looked smug. "You won't trick her with your deceptions."

Orin grinned. "Except I'm the one telling the truth. You're the one hiding things." The catgirl floated past her to the doorway. "But we'll leave it there for now sis. Breakfast first, and then our special guest should be showing up."

"My tutor?" Louise asked. Finally someone who actually knew something about magic. "Who is it?" she asked as she followed after.

"Oh she's an interesting human," Orin said. "Well she isn't human anymore, but she's still interesting. It's too bad Koishi couldn't catch her as a pet."

A figure in black and white dropped down from the ceiling. "You're still going on about that?" Louise blinked in surprise as a blonde woman in a witch outfit grinned at them. At least she was dressed like a witch but lacked the cape of nobility.

Orin's tails lashed. "You're early, Marisa. Lemme guess, you're here to steal breakfast."

"It's payment for services rendered!" Marisa said with a grin. "Besides I was really curious to meet your little students. Anyone who could summon Utsuho has gotta be interesting."

Marisa's eyes flickered towards her. "And they look the part. Guessing the girl stealing Sumireko's fashion sense is Louise, and the maid is Siesta." She bowed with a stage flourish. "And I'm Marisa Kirisame, the Tutor. Pleased to meetcha."

Louise looked at the black clad mage. She didn't have a wand, but maybe her broom could double as one. No familiar she could see though. "So what element are you? And are you a square class mage?"

"Element? Square?" Marisa looked confused. "Oh right. You're dabblers. To put it simply," Marisa snapped her fingers. Louise gaped in surprise as orbs of the four elements appeared and began circling Marisa. "I'm a real mage. I can do anything. Given reasonable amounts of time and money."

Louise peered at the orbs, trying to see if it was illusion. But the fire orb was warm, and the water orb was dripping on the floor. It seemed like somehow Marisa had mastered all four of the elements!

A handwave dismissed the spheres. "But part of the reason I agreed to this was figuring out what you guys know about magic. It's gonna be fun! And since Patchy's too responsible to come down here I get to do all the learning. But let's get to the food first."

Marisa whirled and started towards the dining area. Orin chuckled and followed, leaving Louise and Siesta to hurry to keep up.

"Um," Siesta coughed. "If your friend is too responsible, does that mean you shouldn't be down here?"

That was a very good question. Louise looked over, but both Marisa and Orin seemed totally unconcerned. Orin's ears twitched happily. "Technically she's not allowed here. It's breaking a treaty."

"Like I care about that," Marisa said. "Any treaty that doesn't let me go drinking with Yuugi sucks anyway. Patchy just gets all worried because 'An ally of the Scarlets shouldn't break oaths so quickly.' But I didn't promise anyone anything so hah!"

Louise was starting to get the feeling her Tutor wasn't a noble for good reasons. Possibly involving disownment. This could be a problem.

But Marisa had displayed mastery of four elements. That was too good an opportunity to pass up!

They walked into the dining area with the menagerie again. It reminded her of her sister's pets. Utsuho was waiting for them, but there was no sign of Ruukoto or Satori. "Good morning! And hi Marisa." She smiled and waved at the plates. "Omelette rice today."

"You really love eggs," Louise said as she took a seat. It did look good, if a little plebeian.

"The only bird youkai who does," Marisa said as she sat down. "So, why don't you tell me what you know about magic, and we'll work from there."

* * *

Breakfast was finished by the time Louise had finished her explanation. Siesta had nodded along with most of it, but Orin had looked at her like she'd grown another head. Utsuho of course had just smiled all the way through. Worse Marisa had just sat there smirking all the time.

"So," the witch said. "Let me repeat it back to you to make sure I understood it."

"Okay." Louise didn't see how this would help judge her understanding but it was simple enough.

Marisa stretched. "You cast spells based off the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. You use 'willpower' to cast those spells, which is kinda your internal mana reserves. Spells are broken up into dot, line, triangle, and square, with each being more powerful, but twice as costly as the one previous. The royal family has some tricks to bust out higher rank spells, but four's where you cap out."

"That's correct," Louise said.

"So, I've got one question," Marisa said. "What's a square class magic look like?"

Louise blinked. "Well the most obvious is turning stones into gold. But that will drain at least a week's worth of willpower from the caster. You should know that."

That drew a chuckle from Marisa. "Nope. I don't. Because as far as I can tell you and all your nobility barely qualify as mages at all."

"What!" Louise's wand was in her hand. How dare she insult her like that. Her whole country like that!

"Uh, she summoned me," Utsuho pointed out.

Marisa nodded. "Louise is a poor mage, but has the second most powerful magical talent I've seen." She leaned back in her chair. "It's kinda impressive. An entire world built around natural elementalists. It's based a lot on bloodlines right? Which is why magicians are nobility there."

Louise relaxed as the anger receded slightly. "Of course. But what do you mean magical talent? How is that different then being a mage?"

"Magic is rewriting reality to do what you want it to," Marisa said, grabbing a fork and turning it into a stream of bubbles. Siesta gasped while Louise stared in shock.

"Hey, don't disintegrate our silverware," Utsuho protested.

Marisa tossed another fork onto the table. "Magicians use magic to do what we want, and while we have specialties, we aren't limited to a single element. Talents are different. It's a natural mastery of a single ability."

"I've never heard that," Louise said.

Orin nodded as well. "Don't know anything about that either sis."

"Sakuya's the best example. And the only talent I know stronger then Louise here," Marisa said.

"Aha," Utsuho said. "That's the maid who can stop time," she told Louise and Siesta.

That was ridiculous. She looked at the two more sane Gensoukyo residents.

Orin nodded. "It's true sis."

"Drives Patchy mad still," Marisa said with a grin. "But yeah, you're almost as strong as her." The grin disappeared. "However that's a problem. I can't teach you much because of that."

"What?" Louise's stomach sank. "Why not?! Don't tell me you don't have mastery of the void."

Marisa shook her head. "I can cast some void spells, but I'm using real magic. And your void power is so strong you can't use that." She looked at Utsuho. "You said she was dispelling her own rituals, right?"

"Yeah." Utsuho nodded. "That's how I knew she was a void caster."

"Figured." Marisa folded her arms. "Void is inimical to most spellcasting. Your talent is too strong. You shatter normal magic any time you cast. You're one of the most dangerous people in Gensoukyo because of that, but it's kinda useless in your realm. I'd have an easier time teaching Siesta." Louise sank down in her chair. Another defeat.

Siesta however leaned forwards. "Wait. You said I could learn magic?"

Louise blinked. "But she's a commoner."

"I could teach you some tricks," Marisa said. "From what I heard you're descended from someone who got sucked into another world. And everyone who suffers that has a high base magic potential. Probably comparable with the villagers." She tapped her chin. "I doubt you'll get much stronger than a fairy, but it'd be interesting to see how much you learn. If you're interested."

"Yes!" the maid immediately said. She blushed. "If that's alright."

Utsuho grinned. "I told you that you had a secret maid power."

"That's not a secret power," Orin growled. Her eyes flashed to Marisa before the mage could speak. "And stop encouraging her!"

Well Louise wasn't going to prevent someone from trying to learn magic. It didn't seem likely to her though. Still... "Siesta gets a tutor and I get nothing," she muttered quietly.

"Now now," Marisa said. "I'll teach you some theory, and help where I can. But you'll have to learn your spells the old fashioned way. Well the old old fashioned way. I can't help you steal them like the best mages do." She grinned.

Louise grimaced. That was probably better then she should have expected for free magic lessons. But she still felt unsatisfied. "Don't you know any void magicians?"

"Not a common field," Marisa said. "Most people that play with void are trying to create something from it. That's what Patchy and Alice focus on. I know exactly one void mage and she's got some weird foeyay thing with Yuki going on.

"What I can tell you is this," Marisa said. "Practice that dispel magic trick. It might not have much utility for you but it's a natural use of the void. If you figure out that one you'll begin mastering your talent."

Utsuho hummed appreciatively. "So like building up her wing muscles to fly?"

Trust her familiar to make it a flying metaphor. Still it did seem like a good idea. If she mastered a dot spell she'd start getting a better connection to the void!

"One more thing," Marisa said. "I'm sure Utsuho here's given her view of the void as nothingness. That's a big part of the void. But there's another truth about the void." She snapped her fingers again and there was a lump of coal in her hand. "Void is change. The space between the elements."

Louise peered at the rock, then started as it burst into flame. Marisa continued, "That moment when earth becomes fire. That is void as well. When you're playing with spells you'll need to remember this."

The flames danced on the magician's palm, and Louise stared hard at them, trying to glimpse the ephemeral void between the black coal and the orange fire. Utsuho's idea of void was hard to understand, but she was starting to feel that maybe her familiar had shown her the simplest truths of her element.

* * *

"It's nice to know that even when you're moping you can spare the mental power to hate my lessons," Satori said. "But I'd like you to at least look at me."

Louise shifted to glare at the woman's third eye. It was petty but Louise was feeling petty.

"Well at least you admit it," Satori said.

She ground her teeth and sat up straight. How could people stand being around someone who just spat out responses to whatever they were thinking?

"They can't," Satori said. "It's the point really." She tossed a book down on the table in front of Louise. "Anyway with Marisa's translation charm allowing you to read Japanese we'll start here. 'The Prince.' Widely quoted, frequently misunderstood. Occasionally useful in modern times."

"Why are we starting with a book that's only occasionally useful?" Louise poked the thin tome. "Shouldn't we use a book that's always useful?"

Satori shrugged. "That would be nice, but books are always creations of their time. Especially books on politics. Your nation is not our Italy, much less the Italy of Machiavelli's day. Only someone from your world could write a book that would be perfectly true of politics in your realm. And the existence of such a book would immediately make it outdated."

Louise shook her head. That was confusing. Satori always got super philosophical when talking about writing.

"Sorry," Satori gave the first genuine smile Louise had seen. "As a writer I find myself enthralled with those details." She steadied herself. "Let's start with the most famous quote from the book. 'Upon this a question arises: whether it be better to be loved than feared or feared than loved? One should wish to be both, but, because it is difficult to unite them in one person, it is much safer to be feared than loved.'"

Not this nonsense again. Louise rolled her eyes. "Are you done trying to scare me with horror stories? Because I got the message last time. Bad rulers do bad things. Sure, fine. That doesn't mean I'm going to become evil to stop them."

"As I said, frequently misunderstood." Satori folded her hands. "Let's use an example close to your heart. How do you feel about your Princess?"

"What a stupid question. I respect her of course," Louise said. "She's a great person!"

Satori nodded. "You're her friend," she said, reading what was unsaid. "You love her. But the difference in your station worries you. You're afraid of overstepping your bounds. Similarly I imagine you love your parents, but you're terrified of disappointing them."

That was hardly a huge revelation. "Who wouldn't be afraid of disappointing their parents though?"

"It's a common fear," Satori agreed. "Reasonable in many cases, though not always. This isn't a judgement on your parents. I know that my pets love and fear me as well." She sighed. "Ask Utsuho what happened when she gained the power of the Yatagarasu, and how Orin handled it as well."

Louise snorted. "She did something incredibly stupid didn't she?"

"Started making plans to blow up the surface," Satori said. "She got a stern talking to."

That was a little worrying, Louise thought. But Satori kept talking. "The important thing is that love and fear can exist in the same person. And for a leader often must. Because if the people love your princess but don't fear her or someone near her, they will not respect her laws."

That made a certain amount of sense, especially the nation seeing the princess as a parent. She looked up at Satori. But why bring that up here? She wasn't even going to inherit the duchy.

"Two reasons. One the princess must delegate. She can't be everywhere." Satori nodded. "She trusts you apparently, so she may delegate things to you as you grow in power. Which means you to must learn how to be loved and feared. And sadly fear will be more common."

"So I'm going to have to be the Princess's messenger?" she asked thinking about how despised Count Mott was. Even ignoring the despicable parts about him.

"Possible," Satori said. "I think it's more likely she'll have you in another role. You see, it's not just important that your subjects fear you."

Louise immediately caught where Satori was going. "The other nations."

"Very good." Satori smirked. "A nation must appear strong. And Utsuho is perhaps uniquely suited for destroying enemy armies. Which means she might want them to fear you when you come into your power."

It was a little disturbing but Louise kind of liked that idea. It would teach everyone to call her a Zero!

* * *

Siesta flinched as Marisa sighed. "Come on kid. I know you can cast this spell. An outsider could do it. Especially with a wand. You should be able to do it without."

"I'm sorry." She looked at the slender wood piece in her hand. It felt wrong. It seemed magic was beyond someone like her.

The witch peered at her. "There's something off. You don't believe you can cast the spell do you?"

Was that it? She looked at the wand, and put it down. "It's just... I'm a farmer's daughter. Magic is something for the nobility. Rulers with fine clothes and status."

"Huh. Magic determines nobility eh?" Marisa leaned back. "I suppose I can see how that would work. I like our system better though. Everyone just does their own thing and danmaku duels to settle nonsense."

Siesta blinked. That sounded much worse. Having powerful mages dueling her every time she spilled tea would be painful.

Marisa rubbed her face. "Okay. Let's take a break. I can teach you some basic alchemy. That doesn't require any magic at all." The witch scribbled out a set of ingredients and what looked a lot like cooking instructions. "This is a simple concoction that will cure many common injuries. No spellcasting required."

She peered at the notes. The ingredients were expensive and magical. Dragonscale and rare herbs. But then, if the ingredients were magical then she wouldn't need to use magic herself!

Siesta carefully followed the instructions listed, stirring the mixture when told and trickling in the ingredients. She felt a little light headed as the fumes rose, but she stuck to the recipe. Improvements could come later.

Finally the potion was complete. A light blue, with a faint glow. It was prettier then the potions water mages made she thought.

"Well done." She jumped in surprise as Marisa walked to her side. "Though I hope Byakuren never hears about this. Can't believe she was right."

"About what?" Siesta asked. She'd just followed the recipe.

"About getting people into the right mindset for their first spell," Marisa said taking the potion. "This little thing here is over a hundred times harder than the light spell you were failing at."

Siesta gaped. "But you said there wasn't any magic involved in it!"

"I lied." Marisa grinned. "Congrats on your first spell. Better than mine, though I was just using a book." She tossed Siesta the potion. "Should work on cuts or scrapes. Even deep ones. But don't use it on broken bones."

The blue vial glowed happily in Siesta's hands and she stared at it in pride and wonder. She'd cast a spell! Gathered power that only nobles could touch!

Marisa picked up the wand and put it back in a pouch. "Anyway let's go back to the light spell. No wand this time, they mess with your head. Think of our magic as a totally different thing then the magic Louise and the other nobles use. It kinda is after all."

A magic all of her own. Siesta nodded. "Okay. How did the spell go again?"

* * *

 _Now that me and my editor are both done being sick I can post. Sadly the next one will probably also be delayed a bit since I'll be wandering off on vacation for a bit. Such is life._

 _And yep. It's Marisa. Don't worry about her being the only magician to appear though. I've got a bunch more special guests, including one rather uncommon one._

 _Since this is the last chapter before plots start happening (and explosions) thought I'd address two things. First is the familiar bond : Utsuho is, in the end, a (totally awesome) raven. Thus I feel justified in having her connection be a little more like the animal bonds. It also makes the entire story happen because she'd be very unlike to answer a summon otherwise._

 _As for Satori's motivations... she really is enjoying playing schoolmaster here. She commented after fighting Reimu/Marisa in SA that playing with humans was fun, and she should do more of it. While she enjoys hell, she's still a youkai who loves reading minds. This is her big chance to mess with (living) humans without breaking any rules, and she's gonna take it._


	7. The Crumbling Dirt

Louise grimaced as Siesta sent the mote of light circling the room again. "I get that practice is important but do you need to throw it over my head every minute?"

"Sorry!" The maid winced and snuffed the spell.

Utsuho cawed and pecked at Louise's head. _"Don't be jealous!"_

"Sorry, sorry!" Louise flinched away from her familiar's rebuke. Marisa had helped fix her familiar bond so they could communicate telepathically, which was nice. But Louise was learning her familiar had strong opinions and wasn't afraid to share them.

Still in this case the raven was right. She waved at Siesta. "My apologies. I'm just frustrated because I'm not getting anywhere."

The maid smiled slightly at the apology. "Thank you. But, I thought you'd gotten the slow spell to work?"

"It's too brittle." Louise sighed. "It breaks if people struggle against it. I think the problem is it's not really a slow spell. I'm just making the air stagnant."

 _"That's true. Maybe you need to target all the elements,"_ Utsuho thought at her with a rustling of wings.

Louise shook her head. It was all so complicated. "I just don't get the void."

"How about Dispel?" Siesta asked. "She thought you might be good at that."

"Still haven't cast it. I can make magic explode," Louise said. "But that's not a real void spell."

Utsuho preened. _"I bet it would surprise whoever you used it on!"_

Louise patted her familiar. The thought of blowing up some showoff's spell was soothing. But it didn't help her understand the void.

She sighed and turned to her schoolwork. The reports weren't going to complete themselves. And that wasn't even considering the nonsense Satori wanted her to read. For a political treatise it meandered all over a lot of useless information. There was a whole chapter on castles! And it was a pretty dumb one too.

Finally she gave up. "Siesta, that light spell doesn't take much willpower right?"

"I should be able to use it all day according to Ms Kirisame," the maid replied.

"Then let's take tea outside. I want to practice Dispel," she said.

Siesta looked worried. "Is it alright for me to be casting spells in public?"

The question hit Louise. That's right. Siesta was now a mage. A really weak mage, but a mage nonetheless. Even stranger the magic she used wasn't anything the founder had spoken of. It was all very confusing.

She'd ask a priest about it later she decided. "We'll claim Utsuho is casting it," Louise decided. "I just don't want to blow up our room practicing."

Utsuho hopped onto her shoulder. _"I could cast it too, but it'd be harder to get rid of."_

Siesta stood. "Very well then."

* * *

About an hour later Louise was sulking into her tea. "I just don't get it! It should be so easy. Why isn't it working?"

 _"It's not easy,"_ Utsuho pointed out. _"And you don't have a teacher."_

"Didn't they say void mages were incredibly rare?" Siesta echoed her familiar. "It must be a very difficult element. Even if you are gifted."

Louise groaned. "I know, I know. But I'm so close! It seems like I should be able to grasp the spell. But then it all twists and blows up."

 _"It's a good explosion,"_ Utsuho thought, nuzzling her. _"We just need to make it bigger!"_

"I want to do things other than blowing people up," Louise said. Not that she was opposed to blowing people up. Especially certain people...

"And what are you two doing here?"

Louise looked up at Kirche as the woman sashayed into the clearing they were using. There was one of the people who could use a good blowing up. "None of your business Zerbst."

Kirche smirked. "I see. Well since this is a public table I'm sure you have no problem with me sitting here Valliere." She grabbed one of the free chairs and dropped into it. Flame curled up at her feet, glaring at Utsuho.

Utsuho clacked her beak at the salamander then went back to pruning. Louise concentrated and mentally asked her familiar, _"Why don't you like Flame anyway?"_

 _"A miserable amphibian claiming dominion over fire? Insulting."_ The raven smoothed a feather. _"And it's so arrogant about it. You can't notice because you're human. But it thinks it's the same level as me or Sylphid!"_

That made sense. It was fitting Kirche would summon such an indolent familiar. Just look at her, lounging about with her blouse half undone for everyone to...

Louise suddenly realized she was staring at Kirche's cleavage. And that the Germanian woman was watching her do so with a smirk. She ground her teeth and forced herself to glare at Kirche's face. She wasn't going to be seduced by some Zerbst! "Just because I'm not sleeping with my maid doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you."

"How arrogant thinking I'm targeting you." Kirche turned her predatory gaze on Siesta. "Perhaps I'm interested in a raven haired beauty instead. One a little more mature than a certain Zero."

Rage pumped through Louise's heart. Sure she wasn't as big as Siesta. Or Kirche. Or her sisters. Or anyone other than maybe Tabitha. But that shouldn't matter. Right?!

Siesta blinked a few times, then shook her head. "I appreciate your attention, but I would prefer someone who was interested in me for myself, instead of as a way to attack Ms Valliere."

Louise beamed as Kirche rocked back in her chair. The woman blinked a few times before tapping her fingers to her chest like a fencer who'd taken a hit. "I apologize. That was unworthy of Kirche the Ardent. Should I try again I promise to do better."

"Or you could not bother my maid," Louise suggested. "Weren't you all up in arms about flirting with commoners anyway?"

"I'm was 'up in arms' about flirting with your own servant. Other people's servants are fine," Kirche said.

Of course. Louise wasn't sure why she was surprised. "Just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't sink any lower." She sipped her tea. "Well neither of us are falling for your sad attempts at seduction so why don't you go bother someone else?"

Kirche stretched. "Your eyes flicker a bit too often to my chest for me to believe that." Louise ground her teeth. She wasn't staring, she wasn't. "Besides it's the day of the void. What else are you doing? Practicing magic?"

"I was in fact doing that," Louise snapped. "So sneer while you can Zerbst. Soon you'll be the third best mage in addition to having the third best familiar."

 _"Nice shot."_ Utsuho croaked smugly at Flame.

The salamander puffed up in anger and reared back on his hind legs. Kirche stood in defense on her familiar. "Your bird might not be as hopeless as you Valliere, but she's no match for my Flame!"

"You're dreaming if you think a salamander compares to Utsuho," Louise retorted, standing as well.

There was a rush of air as Tabitha and Sylphid landed. The two looked between Kirche and Louise and started to turn around. But it was too late.

"Tabitha, you can help us judge which familiar is better," Kirche said.

"Yeah, you can watch us beat the snot out of Kirche and her amphibian," Louise replied.

Siesta sighed and picked up the tea set. "I guess break is over early."

* * *

 _"Are you sure this is how people in your world settle whose familiar is best?"_ Louise mentally asked Utsuho.

The raven nodded her beak. _"Absolutely certain. Satori has all sorts of manuals on it. There's even games."_

Sylphid had dug a large circle in the ground with a claw. Louise had claimed a section facing towards the castle tower, while Kirche had put her back to the wall. Inside the circle Utsuho and Flame were facing off, making their threat displays.

"So the rules are whichever familiar leaves the circle or faints is the loser," Kirche said.

"Yes," Louise replied. "And since the outcome is already obvious Utsuho promises not to fly higher than the second window of the tower."

The raven cawed a jeer at Flame, who hissed in annoyance. Sylphid let out a low whistle as she looked between the two combatants. To her side Tabitha seemed much less interested. Siesta on the other hand was fiddling with a teacup. Louise wasn't sure what the maid was worried about. There was no way Utsuho could lose.

Kirche looked over the battleground and nodded. "I accept then. Tabitha will be our witness?" Louise nodded in agreement and turned to the short blue haired woman.

Tabitha sighed and closed her book. She pulled out a wand and conjured up a coin of ice. "When it hits the ground." She threw it up in the air.

Everyone's eyes focused on the glittering shard as it rose, then fell.

As the ice fell into the grass, Louise pointed at Flame and called out the command as she'd been told by her familiar. "Utsuho use Fire Blast!"

The raven's gem glowed red and a crimson sigil made of fire flew out towards Flame. The salamander croaked in surprise, but dashed to the side. There was an explosion as the blast hit, but the fire lizard was barely staggered.

"It seems I underestimated you, but you're no match for us." Kirche laughed. "Flame show them what a real fire familiar can do! Incinerate that raven!"

Flame let loose a blazing inferno that scorched the grass. Louise winced as the heat hit her, but Utsuho just flew above it. Excellent. "Alright use Flamethrower now!"

"Catch that bird in a fire cyclone!"

* * *

Fouquette of the Crumbling Dirt watched those arrogant noble children dueling with their familiars. It wasn't surprising that the spoiled brats were sending the poor beasts to murder each other. But perhaps it might be to her advantage.

She'd confirmed that the Staff of Destruction was in the vault here, and she was well aware the guard was sleeping the day away. But there was one big problem that stood between her and her prize.

The walls of the vault were weak to physical attacks, but weak was a relative term. The hardening spells that were part of every castle meant she couldn't just smash through with her golem. At least not without getting caught long before she was through. Dispelling the enhancements had the same problem.

But if the tower was damaged accidently beforehand? That might give her the opening she needed. The question was how to get one of those terrifying fire blasts to hit the tower...

She slowly smiled. She had an idea.

* * *

Louise kept her eyes open through the heatwaves coming off the scorched field. Utsuho and Flame had been exchanging shots for two minutes, but she hadn't managed to knock out Kirche's familiar. _"This isn't getting anywhere,"_ she thought at the raven.

 _"It must be because he's fire type,"_ Utsuho thought back. That made some sense. Using fire on fire didn't usually work. _"Try calling out Brave Bird!"_

She didn't know how 'Brave Bird' was an attack, but she decided to listen to her familiar. She stared out over the battlefield looking for a good opportunity to strike while the two familiars fired away at each other.

Siesta's scream tore her away from the fight. She looked around and saw a figure rising high high above the group. An earth golem! How did it get this close to them without making a sound?!

It moved between them and the tower. Its foot raised up, the shadow falling over Kirche.

Louise reacted immediately. "Utsuho, Obliterate!"

The raven turned towards the golem and spread her wings. Her gem flared red. Blue runes came to life around it.

And then the world turned white.

The spots slowly cleared from Louise's eyes as she picked herself off the ground. The ringing in her ears was subsiding too.

Finally her vision cleared enough to see the devastation Utsuho had unleashed. Everyone had been slammed to the ground, including the raven herself. The golem was just two smoldering feet now. And there was a big hole in the tower wall.

"Oops." Louise hoped none of the teachers had seen that.

She was about to check on the others when another golem rose out of the earth.

"That's not fair!" Louise protested. Who had enough willpower to just summon these golems like they were nothing? She readied her wand to face the beast. What could she do to stop it? Slow? Dispel? She hadn't mastered either, but...

To her surprise the golem just turned around and reached into the hole in the tower. With a quick motion it grabbed something then unleashed an alchemical bottle at the intact part of the wall. It exploded, burning 'I have the Staff of Destruction - Fouquette of the Crumbling Dirt,' into the stone.

Louise blinked at the golem as it rumbled off. Then rage bubbled up. This Fouquette was just leaving them behind! How dare she?

She summoned all her anger into her wand and began her chant. She let the magic twist within her as it began to bubble up. With a defiant cry she pointed her wand at the golem and cried out, "Dispel!"

The twist in her magic sharpened, and the golem's arm detached with a bang. Louise smirked at the effects of her spell. It wasn't a true void working, but it'd hurt the golem.

Her eyes widened as the golem grabbed the rubble with its other arm and threw it at her. Time seemed to slow as the boulders grew larger and larger in her sight. Dispel wouldn't work. Maybe Slow? She started trying to summon the magic again.

 _"Dodge you idiot!"_

The voice echoed in her head seconds before someone hit her from the side sending her tumbling out of the path of the largest boulders. As she lay on the blasted ground waves of ice and fire blasted the remaining debris out of the sky.

Louise took a deep breath as the rumbling faded away. She'd survived, but the golem had already sunk back into the earth. "Thanks," she told her rescuer, helping push the red haired woman to her feet.

Wait. Red hair?

She found herself looking up at her nemesis Kirche. The woman was nursing a shrapnel cut along her arm and giving Louise a glare that was one part concern and two parts anger. "Why?" Louise spat out.

Kirche's reply was cut off by Utsuho's angry cries. Louise flinched back as the raven got right up in her face and pecked her forehead. _"You idiot! What were you thinking? When there's an attack headed at you, dodge it! Or do you want to get smashed? You going to pick a fight with a bull next? Wrestle oni?"_

"But a noble isn't supposed to run from-" Louise's reply was cut off by another pecking storm.

 _"It's not running, it's dodging! It's how you stay alive! Dodge and counter, dodge and counter!"_ Utsuho finally settled down on her shoulder. _"Only an idiot blocks with their face."_

"Fine fine, I'm sorry." Louise had to admit Utsuho had a good point. She wasn't an earth mage who set up barriers. Maybe she should ask her familiar for combat lessons too.

Kirche folded her arms. "Well I'm glad you've regained some of your senses. Your bird seems to be smarter than you. In addition to being a better mage."

A retort started to form on Louise's lips, but she swallowed it. "I'll let that pass since you got hurt helping me." She stood up. "And thank you as well Tabitha, Sylphid." The dragon looked proud, but Tabitha just nodded.

"Excuse me." Siesta moved forward holding a glowing bottle. "I have a healing potion I got from a mage. That might help with your cut Ms Zerbst."

Kirche blinked at the item, then hesitantly accepted it. "I owe you maid. Thank you." She drank the liquid.

Everyone watched as the shallow cut fused closed. The area was still bloody, but from the way Kirche was rubbing it, the injury seemed to be gone. Siesta smiled. "Oh good. It worked as expected."

Louise sucked in a deep breath. That was comparable to what a line water mage could do. And it must have been Siesta's potion. The fact that Siesta had magic had been weird, but she could wave off that tiny light spell as a parlor trick. This? This was something else.

Kirche and Tabitha on the other hand had no idea that Siesta was the source of the magic. "Nice healing," Tabitha said. "A student?"

"A friend of the family back home," Siesta lied.

"Give them my thanks as well," Kirche replied. She grimaced at the hole in the castle. "It looks like we're too late to stop this Fouquette though."

Louise grimaced. "Why'd she strike while we were here anyway?" she wondered. "It had to be easier to attack after we were done with our match."

"She used us." Tabitha's words drew everyone's attention. The blue haired woman pointed to the ruins of the first golem. "Hollow. A decoy."

Sure enough the smoldering feet were an empty shell, not the heavy earth of the second golem. That explained how Fouquette had summoned another one so fast. The first wasn't a real golem.

 _"Wait."_ Utsuho's voice echoed in her head. _"That means she used me to blast through the wall."_

Louise's eyes moved up towards the hole. "Oops." Kirche looked embarrassed as well. Obviously the thief had taken advantage of their familiar duel.

"As your servant I promise not to say anything," Siesta promised sweetly.

Louise looked over the maid's shoulder to see the teachers running towards them. "Well we'll have plenty to tell them even leaving that part out."

"Truth," Tabitha replied.

As Louise tried to figure out how to 'forget' details of the battle, Utsuho's voice echoed in her head. _"I guess it was a good thing that weird magic drained some of my power then."_

 _"Wait."_ Louise frowned. _"Drained your power? That wasn't your most powerful attack?"_

 _"Yeah."_ The raven's feathers ruffled uneasily. _"When the blue runes flashed my power got pulled somewhere else. I'm asking Ms Satori about it."_

Yet another mystery for the pile Louise thought to herself as the teachers arrived, all shouting questions at the same time.


	8. The Heart of God

Louise stretched as she pulled herself out of bed. She saw Siesta was already up and was taking tea. She managed to drag herself over to the table and chug a cup of tea to start reviving.

"Good morning," Siesta said.

"Morning," Louise replied. "Ugh, I never thought I'd be so glad to get kidnapped to another world."

Siesta grimaced. "They did spend a lot of time questing us."

"Repeatedly," Louise muttered. Apparently every one of the teachers had needed to hear the story in person. She'd repeated the damn thing five times. Fortunately no one had questioned her about how Foquette had broken into the tower proper. But still, it was exhausting.

She looked around, but she didn't see Utsuho anywhere. With a thought she reached out to her familiar. __"Where are you?"__

 _"In the meeting room, getting looked over."_ The Raven's voice sounded mournful. _"Everyone demanded I get a checkup. It's apparently something magical, not a disease, but they're being all smothering about it."_

 _"Deal with it,"_ Louise thought back. She'd been worried about her familiar, so having other people already on the case was a good thing. She hastily wolfed down a croissant and some eggs before standing. "I'm going to head over to check on Utsuho. If you're still eating-"

Siesta shook her head. "I'm not. I was just waiting for you." She stood. "Ryuukoto showed me the way to this meeting room before you woke."

"Thanks." Louise followed the woman through the large corridors to another massive chamber. Satori, Utsuho, Orin, and Ryuukoto were there, along with a lot of animals around the sides. Meanwhile Marisa was sitting in the middle next to a crystal ball. The illusions of three other women were sitting in the room. "Heya Louise, Siesta. Lemme introduce you to the smartest magicians around."

One was a slovenly dressed woman with long purple hair. She had a pile of books next to her, and while her expression was almost as hard to read as Tabitha's she exuded confidence. "Patchouli Knowledge. And she's earned the name."

Patchouli nodded. "Hello."

The second figure was an angelic woman with blue hair. Literally angelic, with her perfect features, blue hair, and white wings. "Mai. Expert on weird stuff from other worlds.

Mai smiled like a sunrise, but said nothing. She seemed perfectly happy to just sit and look pretty.

The last figure was a more earthly beauty, but the blonde woman had a refined air that couldn't be faked. She had to be some kind of noble. "And of course Alice, the one who actually is good with people. Sorta."

"Charmed," Alice replied. "However given the reason why we were called here, we should probably more to business. Could you tell us what type of energy was drained from you, Utsuho?"

"Yeah." Utsuho's feathers rippled. "I'm sure it was life energy. It might have happened before too, but I'm a youkai and a god so I didn't notice."

Orin's tails bristled. "You should have noticed birdbrain! That's dangerous even for a youkai! Just because we can easily replace life with magic doesn't mean we should waste it."

"That's right," Louise added. "You're my familiar! You should tell me if you're in danger." She felt queasy at the notion of losing Utsuho.

There was a rustling of pages as Patchouli paged through a tome. "As a god you should be able to replace any energy drain with faith. That's probably why she didn't notice. However I'm curious- why you couldn't ignore this attack as well?"

"I don't have a lot of faith in that world," Utsuho said. "Louise thinks I'm crazy, and Siesta isn't as afraid of me as she used to be."

Satori looked up. "No you can't terrorize the enemies of Tristain to gather more faith. Unless Louise gives you permission."

Utsuho's eyes went to Louise and she shook her head. "Not unless they declare war!" She didn't need to explain that mess to Princess Henrietta.

"No fun," Utsuho muttered.

Marisa laughed but quickly sobered up. "I'm curious how anyone could target you with that kinda spell. There's no real mages in that world. Maybe you could mimic it with Void element, but Louise doesn't know anything like that, and she doesn't know about any Void casters around."

That was strange. Louise thought about it. "There were some blue runes on her chest when the drain happened."

"Those were just my familiar runes though. See?" Utsuho unbuttoned her blouse, showing the runes surrounding the red eye in her chest. "They flared blue."

Louise peered at the writing, but blushed and looked away when she realized exactly what she was staring at. Then she shook her head and focused on the now. This was a danger to her familiar. She couldn't let her wandering thoughts distract her.

It seemed none of the magicians had been distracted. All of them were studying the runes. "Never seen anything like that," Marisa said.

"Me either," Alice admitted.

Patchouli blinked and frowned. "I have, but it's been a long while. It's used in some of the oldest elemental texts. The meaning has been forgotten so it's mostly just kept as a historical record."

"It's Halkeginian."

Everyone turned to Mai. The sly smile had vanished, and the woman was peering at the runes.

"That's the name of our people," Louise said. "But I can't read the writing. It's not like anything I've seen before."

Siesta nodded. "There's some similarities but it's just a jumble."

"That language died out on earth about six thousand years ago." Mai said. "A tribe of elementalists that were wiped out. At least that's what people assumed when they vanished."

"So if the languages are related, they'd have changed over time," Patchouli said.

Alice nodded to the white winged woman. "Can you read it?"

"Lífþrasir." Mai grimaced and peered at the rest. "That's all that makes sense. The rest seems to be a channeling ritual, but it's archaic garbage."

"Not surprising if it's that old," Alice said with a shrug. "Magic improves every generation."

Louise pondered over that information, then felt a sickening sensation settle in her stomach. "A channeling ritual? Does that mean it's linked to my familiar bond?" Had she stolen her familiar's life energy to fuel her own magic?

What did that mean for her? Would she have to sacrifice Utsuho to cast spells? No! She balked at the thought of breaking her familiar bond, but the magicians here would probably find a way. She'd just have to work harder to master the void.

"Commendable," Satori said with a smile. "But I don't think you'll have to be quite that drastic. Marisa you've already discovered a solution."

"Maybe," Marisa said. "And I'm sure Mai knows something as well." The blue haired woman grinned.

Utsuho rolled her eyes. "I tell you it's not that dangerous. With a little more faith-"

"Not a chance!" Louise found her voice joining everyone from Chireiden's. Utsuho's wings drooped.

Siesta coughed. "Um, excuse me. But there's another issue. The drain happened before Ms Valliere cast a spell."

Louise blinked. That was right. Not only that she hadn't touched the void fully when she had been casting.

"What?" Alice frowned. "That shouldn't be possible. It goes against the whole purpose of the familiar bond."

"A normal familiar bond," Patchouli said. "But it's possible to form a shared bond with a familiar as part of a coven, as we all know. What if the ritual that created Utsuho's bond made a similar pact with other void users?"

A flame kindled in Louise's heart. Sharing her familiar? Unacceptable. "Can you stop that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I made a contract with her, not some other people," Utsuho said.

"We can restrict it," Mai said. "That should be simple. But anything further would be dangerous. It won't stand up to a direct attack."

"Of course Utsuho can murder anyone who tries to steal her power directly." Marisa said. "But there's another problem."

Louise groaned. "What's that?"

Alice was the one to respond. "If Utsuho here is a group familiar for other void mages, that means there must be others who can already touch the void out there somewhere."

* * *

Louise stared at the book. She really didn't want to go over the nonsense about castles that had eaten up a hour on her free time.

Satori folded her arms and nodded to Louise. "You're right. Your heart is in no condition to handle my lessons today. For that matter I'm worried about Utsuho as well. We can skip it."

"Thanks?" She wasn't sure how much she enjoyed her emotions being read like a book. Especially given how messy the last few days had been. But if it got her out of a lecture that was fine.

"I can't read your emotions. They're too jumbled," Satori replied. "That's why I'm certain you aren't ready to handle my lessons. And I'm not super interested in seeing you worrying about Utsuho's health, your newly discovered interest in women, and your confusion over Siesta's status."

The last one made Louise grimace. That was a big problem. How could she reconcile Siesta's position as a maid with her magical power? The girl had duplicated a line spell after a single day of study! She was a better mage then most of the first years. And here Louise was ordering her around like a common servant.

"Hm, true. But her potion was only that powerful because of Marisa's ingredients." Satori shrugged. "Without those she'd be weaker then any of your dot mages. So in terms of strength she'd still be lower class."

"That sounds a lot like might makes right," Louise snapped. "I thought we were skipping the lessons."

Satori folded her hands. "It's more 'the strong rule over the weak,' and that's not a lesson because I can't teach you it. The concept comes naturally to youkai, while it's often a detriment to humans. You can follow or ignore it as you wish."

The dismissive air annoyed Louise. "So you're saying you're the strongest around here?"

The woman chuckled. "Oh no. That's Yuugi. But she doesn't want to be in charge so it falls to me." Satori shrugged. "Similarly there's probably several people stronger then your Princess, but if they tried to take over the country their enemies would band together to kill them in the ruler's name. Still the difference between nobility and commoners is the same as the difference between master and pet. Strength, whether of mind or body."

Louise grimaced. The words were harsher, but it did sound like the same teachings. The noble mages were gifted by God with the power to rule, and the responsibility to defend the commoners beneath them.

So why was she so conflicted about Siesta's power? Shouldn't she just ask Princess Henrietta to make the woman a baronet or something? What was eating at her?

"You feel strange because you considered her a nobody until she got magic," Satori replied. "When she had the power all along."

Louise shivered. The truth cut deep. She'd ignored Siesta as just another maid. But now Siesta was worthy of being noble. Louise had dismissed the woman out of pure arrogance, and had been terribly wrong.

Satori sighed. "Again as a youkai I have no understanding or interest in this. You'll need to talk to her yourself." The woman turned to her desk. "After that? Practice with Marisa, or read one of the books here."

"Right." Louise happily left the room. Where would Siesta be? Probably either in a lab or with that other maid, Ruukoto.

She quickly found the makeshift lab. Siesta was looking at a strange white device while potions bubbled away. Even better, Utsuho was there too along with Marisa. Louise decided to face the maid first.

As she approached Siesta turned and bowed. "Lady Valliere."

Louise took a deep breath. "You can call me Louise, Siesta." She bit her lip before continuing. "I know it's a bit early because Princess Henrietta hasn't given you a title, but I'm changing your position to be my lady in waiting."

That understandably shocked the woman into silence. After a bit she folded her hands. "Um, but I'm not a noble."

"You have magic," Louise said, pointing at the potion merrily bubbling away behind her. "If I count as a noble so do you."

Siesta smiled sadly. "Forgive me Ms Valliere, but there's more to that then being a noble. I have no class, no money, and no standing. All I know is how to farm and cook."

"Which puts you ahead of a lot of second rate nobles. At least you know how to do something." Louise grimaced as she thought of all the wastrel baronets who never learned a skill other then looking pretty. "I honestly don't understand a lot of what's gotta be going through your mind. Everything's so confusing. I mean we're in a different world!" Louise gestured around at the room. "But I do know what you're doing here has a chance to change all of Tristan, even if you never get that good at it. So you deserve some kind of position."

"That's-" Siesta's reply was cut off by a chime from the little white item on the table. "Oh! Sorry I have to add the death cap mushrooms now." She began carefully sifting in ingredients while stirring and whispering spells over the mixture.

Louise looked over the strange green concoction. "What's this one do?"

"Explode," Siesta said. "I was worried at first, but it apparently only uses mushrooms! I had to see how that could work. Even if it is a little dangerous."

"Wait," Louise looked over the ingredients on the table. All the items were mushrooms that she could recognize, if not name. "That means you could make this at home?"

"Probably. Though I'm not sure if they'd have much use." Siesta sprinkled in a grated puffball mushroom. "I really want to see if I can get one of these timers." She tapped the white device that had chimed. "They'd be great for baking!"

Louise had to agree. "Much better than hourglasses." It was too easy to miss the last grains of sand. "Well I leave you to that then. I want to check up on Utsuho."

"Alright Ms Valliere," Siesta replied automatically, returning to her potion.

She walked back to where Marisa was looking over some mystic circle that made Louise's eyes hurt. Literally hurt. Every time she tried to focus on one of the symbols she started tearing up. She decided to stop after the second time. Instead she looked over her familiar.

Utsuho seemed disgruntled, but in good health. Still Louise wanted to check. "How are you doing?"

"Unyu." The raven's wings twitched. "All this poking is annoying."

"She'll be fine," Marisa said. "We put up some protections so other void users don't steal your fusion reactor bird here. Just trying to learn as much as we can about the runes here."

"It'd all be fine if you just let people worship me after I blow up a city," Utsuho muttered.

Louise called upon her flight magic to look her familiar in the eye. "Look! Just because it would be easier to be mean to people doesn't mean it's right! Now stop trying to show off and let Marisa keep you safe okay!"

"Fiiiine" Utsuho pouted but she leaned back. "I just don't like people worrying about me."

"I understand," Louise muttered. "But you're my familiar, so I'll worry even if I don't need to."

Marisa chuckled as Utsuho sighed. "Well I'm sure you two will have plenty of chances to worry about each other in the future. Especially if you've got some master thief running around. Other than me that is."

"Ah right!" Utsuho perked up. "Teach Louise here about dodging! She was doing it wrong."

Louise flushed as Marisa turned to her. "I tried to blow up a golem before it hit me. It didn't work."

The older magician's face grew grim. "That's a good way to die. Humans are fragile. And you won't have much defense due to your void magic. You gotta move to safety before retaliating."

"Yeah." Louise hung her head. "It just felt like I was running. I didn't want to give up like that."

Marisa considered that. "Hm, think I get it. Yeah running is bad. Running means you're afraid, just trying to avoid danger. That means you're losing. What you need to do is dodge and maneuver."

The woman held out her hand and a vision of two women dueling with spells as fast as air mages appeared in the air. "I'll show you and Siesta a real bout at some point, but this is a good example. When you're maneuvering you're in control of the situation. Looking for the best place to be right now. Forwards, backwards, to the side? Doesn't matter, you're getting into position to win. If you run, you better keep running because you've given up on the fight."

Louise looked over the illusionary battle. Maneuvering huh? She'd read some of her mother's notes on battle once when she was a child. Just out of admiration. She hadn't understood it of course, but she'd seen a lot about positioning. Maybe that had been the point of the text.

She smiled. "Alright. Next time Fouquette is going down."

"Unyu? You want to find her and fight again?" Utsuho asked. "Shouldn't we leave that to the shrine maiden or whoever does that kinda stuff in your world?"

"It's our fault she broke in," Louise said. "So we're going to fix it."

* * *

Vittorio Serevare frowned. That was odd. He'd been almost certain that he'd touched the Heart of God. But now it was blocked.

"Something wrong?" His familiar Julio looked concerned.

The pope chuckled. "More something unexpectedly right. I thought I'd felt Lífþrasir, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Is it possible the familiar already died?" Julio asked.

"No. We would have heard of that by now." Vittorio smiled. "Which means everything is still going according to plan. We need merely wait for Gandalfr."

* * *

 _Back from a convention and an engine failure on my car. A little shorter then I wanted, but I'm halfway through the next segment so I figured I'd put the chapter break here and just keep working away at the next. Should be done soonish._

 _For those who know nothing of ZnT, don't worry about the ending segment. It will become apparent... later._

 _For those of you unfamiliar with Touhou, my apologies rushing through the magician's intros. You should learn everything you can about them because witches are great._

 _For those of you who love Koakuma, I apologize. She's not really a source of infinite magical wisdom. More devils later though._


	9. Reclaiming the Artifact

Louise shifted uneasily. She'd made some bold claims yesterday. Or was it last night? Time differences were weird. But either way right now she was stuck in a meeting with the entire school, going over the theft of the Staff of Destruction.

It was a farce. The entire staff was there, and they'd spent most of the time blaming each other for screwing up. Which they kinda had, but still it wasn't helpful. The only interesting things she'd learned were that the Staff of Destruction was a strange artifact even by normal standards, and Fouquette was apparently famous for her thefts across the continent.

When Ms Chartreuse pledged to act as Osmund's familiar in exchange for not getting punished she rolled her eyes in frustration. This wasn't accomplishing anything except lowering her opinions of the teachers. She really hoped Satori didn't notice her thought's there.

Fortunately Ms Longville burst in before the Headmaster could degrade his office further by feeling up a follow teacher in public. "I've found where Fouquette is hiding."

"Yes!" Louise hissed quietly to herself. Things were looking up.

 _"I bet they don't let us go after her,"_ Utsuho thought at her. Louise's enthusiasm dipped. That was true. There were dozens of triangle class mages among the teachers. Colbert was square class even. One of them would be sent.

Sure enough Osmund stood up straight and proclaimed. "So, who's willing to go catch this thief and reclaim the Staff of Destruction?"

Louise looked over the teachers as silence fell. A long silence. Wait was no one going to step forwards? Nobody?

Well she'd worry about their incompetence later. If they wouldn't step up she could do as she pleased. "I'll go." She raised her hand to make sure they couldn't just look over her. Literally. Being short sucked.

She forced herself not to shrink as everyone turned towards her. "Louise, are you crazy?" "Do you want to die?" "What are you going to do? Bleed on her golem until it gives up out of pity?"

"I'll go with her."

Louise blinked and looked over to see Kirche raising her hand as well. The redhead smirked at her. "We'll see who can destroy that old woman's rockpile first."

A hot fire lit up in Louise's chest. Now that was a challenge she could get behind. "You're on Zerbst."

Tabitha quietly raised her staff, never looking away from her book. "You two worry me."

Kirche shrugged and smiled. "Very well."

Louise nodded in agreement. Tabitha would be a helpful ally.

 _"Ah, we'll have Sylphid too,"_ Utsuho thought. _"Now everyone can fly."_

She turned to the Headmaster. "That should be enough. We made her run off last time after all."

"I have to protest," Colbert said stepping forwards. "We shouldn't be putting students into that kind of danger. If no one else is willing then I shall go myself.."

"Your protest is noted Mr Colbert, but we need you here to defend the campus if Fouquette returns," Osmund said. "Besides, young Tabitha is a chevalier, already. She should be able to handle a simple thief, especially with the help of Ms Zerbst who's already an exceptional fire mage and Ms Valliere who..." Louise ground her teeth as Osmund trailed off. The man finally finished "-who comes from a powerful family and has a strong familiar."

"I am pretty awesome," Utsuho said preening. Louise grumbled but let the bird have her due. It was all true.

Still Tabitha was a chevalier already? Louise hadn't known that. You couldn't just be granted that title. You had to earn it via service to a crown. Usually in battle. What had Tabitha done to get such a prestigious position? And before she'd even graduated?!

Well maybe she could ask on the way to find Fouquette. She turned to Ms Longville who looked similarly uncertain about guiding a group of students into danger. "Can we leave immediately, or do you need to gather supplies?"

"I'll need a wagon and fresh horses," Longville said. "Meet me at the gate in half an hour."

* * *

Louise headed to her room to grab supplies for the trip. She didn't expect to need much but Utsuho could be pretty insistent on snacking. She didn't want the raven flying away to eat some dead animal right before they encountered Fouquette. For that matter she didn't really like the idea of Utsuho eating dead animals to start. Sure Utsuho was a raven but...

She walked in and started as Siesta gasped in surprise. The maid shut the book quickly and hid it behind her before bowing. "Ms Valliere." The woman's cheeks were bright red.

"I said you can call me Louise," she replied. "And you don't need to be so embarrassed because you're reading."

Utsuho fluttered over and pecked at the bag of pork rinds, so Louise grabbed that. "Just don't eat so much you can't fly."

 _"Don't worry! I can shift the weight around as I please!"_ Utsuho preened on her shoulder. Louise pursed her lips and forced down jealous thoughts about her familiar. She was just a late bloomer. That was all. She wasn't going to be jealous of a bird.

Siesta placed her book down, leaving a marker on the page. "So they are actually letting you chase after Foquette? Surely the teachers-"

"The teachers are apparently cowards." Louise grimaced. "Except maybe Colbert, but Osmund forced him to stay and guard here. Kirche and Tabitha are going with me though. I'd like to do it myself, but that's probably for the best."

"That's something." Siesta folded her hands. "Unfortunately I don't think I can help you myself. So I'll stay here, if you're willing."

Louise nodded. "Of course." She wasn't going to drag Siesta into a magical battle. "Though what about the potion you made?"

"The explosive?" Siesta pulled out a bottle. "I don't think it can damage an earth golem. And I'd have to be present to trigger it, unlike the healing potion. Carrying around a live bomb flask seemed unwise."

That was fair. Louise sighed. "We'll just have to be more careful then." Then she grinned. "This time we know her tricks though!"

"Good luck," Siesta said. "Please be careful too." She picked up her book again, the blush returning to her features.

Louise was curious. What could the book be? It was probably a romance from how Siesta was blushing, but she didn't recognize the author. She quietly moved and peeked over Siesta's shoulder, her eyes flickering across the text.

 _'Akane's gasp was silenced by Sakura's hungering lips. Their bosoms pressed together and she reveled in the soft pleasure-'_

Louise looked away, cheeks burning like molten steel. That was a romance all right, but where had Siesta found it?

Utsuho cawed, making Siesta jump in surprise again. _"Hey that looks like one of Ms Satori's books."_

"Sorry," Louise said to her maid, before turning to her familiar. "You're saying Satori wrote that?"

 _"Yeah she writes a lot,"_ Utsuho thought.

"Um, I did get it from her library," Siesta said. "I knew it was a romance of course but well, I wasn't expecting... what it was." She somehow turned an even darker shade of red. "It's very good though."

Louise turned away to hide her own blush. "Well I won't interrupt you again." She headed for the door, then paused. It was a stupid idea, but she was really curious. "If it stays good, perhaps I could borrow it later."

"Oh!" Siesta shuffled behind her. "Of course."

With that Louise escaped out the door. She had a thief to catch!

* * *

Louise's bubbling enthusiasm had died off a lot waiting for Ms Longville to hook up the wagon. It got even more dull as she waited for the green haired woman to finish the rest of her preparations. When they finally started moving it was a relief... one that turned quickly into more boredom as they headed slowly out into the castle grounds.

"How far is the cabin anyway?" Louise asked.

"About five hours on the wagon," Ms Longville said. "Faster by flying I'd imagine, but I don't know the path that way."

Kirche frowned. "Will she even still be there when we arrive? You'd think she'd run further from the scene of the crime." It was a good question Louise had to admit.

"Looking for a buyer?" Tabitha suggested.

Ms Longville shook her head. "I have no idea. But it's possible she'll still be there. We have to try."

"That's right." Louise said. "And if not we can track her."

Utsuho nuzzled her cheek. _"I'm okay at that. Not as good as Orin, but I can follow people."_

 _"Thanks."_ She suspected they'd have to rely on Slyphid for tracking, but another option was good.

"I guess we'll be here for a while." Kirche crossed her legs and leaned back against the wagon wall. "So we can figure out a plan of attack that doesn't require me to save little Louise here."

"Hey!" Louise's eyebrows twitched. "I made one mistake. That's it! It won't happen again. This time Utsuho will blast that golem to bits until she runs out of willpower."

Tabitha looked up from her book. "She'll know this time."

Kirche and Louise both looked at the blue haired woman in confusion. Fortunately Utsuho translated. _"Fouquette's gonna know I'm dangerous. She'll try to avoid my attacks."_ Utsuho ruffled her wings. _"Probably by hiding underground. A golem that big can't dodge."_

"So she'll hide her golem underground?" Louise muttered. That would make things harder.

Miss Longville started. "Eh? Why would you think the thief would hide their golem underground?"

Kirche seemed impressed. "You're right. Since we beat her golem last time she won't dare fight us head on. But underground... that'll make things harder. Tabitha can we all fit on Slyphid?"

"Yes," Tabitha replied. "But then we can't find her. Too many trees."

"I can look around on the ground until the golem shows up," Louise offered. "When she attacks I'll fly away. Then we can blast that golem to bits."

"Fly away?" Kirche snorted. "What is your bird going to carry you? You haven't managed levitation yet."

Louise grinned in triumph as she hovered off the seat, following the wagon along. "Is that so Kirche?"

The wide eyed shock on her rival's face was wonderful. It only got better when Tabitha nodded in agreement. "She can fly. But I'll go too." Tabitha's expression was neutral, but her eyes were hard. "You don't know how to spot an ambush."

That... was unfortunately true. Louise didn't have any combat experience. And she didn't want to rely on Utsuho alone. But there was a problem. "How will you escape? Levitation won't cut it."

"Jump," Tabitha replied.

Louise nodded. The woman could get Slyphid to catch her mid air. "Alright. Thanks."

Kirche was frowning. "I don't like this. You'll be out there on your own without my help. Are you sure I shouldn't be with you?"

"It's fine." Tabitha patted her arm. "I'm careful."

"Tch." Kirche didn't seem very comforted, but she settled for folding her arms and nodded. "You two better be. If I have to save either of you I promise you'll never hear the end of it."

Ms Longville shook her head. "Well if you're done flirting with each other-"

Louise twitched. "Why is everyone accusing me of being a sex crazed maniac now? I'm not sleeping with Siesta, and I'm definitely not sleeping with Kirche!"

 _"Busibodies in every flock."_ Utsuho clacked her beak. _"You should have heard some of the stuff my cousin Hagure was going on about back when I was a kid."_

The rest of the wagon was sadly less supportive. Ms Longville looked like she didn't believe a word. Tabitha was reading. And Kirche was toying with her blouse buttons. The redhead grinned. "I know you aren't sleeping with me little Louise. The question is, do you want to?"

"In your dreams Zerbst!" Louise snapped.

A button slipped free revealing the lower part of Kirche's cleavage. "And what about your dreams?"

Louise was sure she was crimson, but she forced herself to look out the wagon. "Can't you get her under control Tabitha?"

"This is more fun." Tabitha flipped a page.

Ms Longville shook her head and turned back to the road. "Just remember you're here for the Staff of Destruction. Not a noble's tea party." She shook the reins forcefully and pressed on.

Utsuho shifted her footing to stay on Louise's shoulder. _"Hrm, I think she really might be interested you in a nestmate. Maybe you should consider it?"_

 _"Don't you start!"_ The humans were bad enough. She didn't need romantic nonsense from her familiar too!

* * *

Louise's heart was beating furiously as she approached the cabin Ms Longville had pointed them to. It was quiet. Far too quiet. The animals here were on edge. She didn't need Utsuho to tell her that.

Tabitha seemed to feel the same. She was holding her staff ready to cast at a moment's notice. Slyphid and Kirche were circling above, ready to help them with an escape. Hopefully that would be enough.

Still there was no sign of the thief or her golem. Louise's eyes scanned the ground, but nothing seemed out of place. There wasn't a boulder or dirt patch to be seen in the trees.

Finally she reached the cabin. Tabitha whispered a quick spell and wind pushed the door open with a painfully loud creak. Utsuho ruffled her wings. _"We aren't going to surprise Fouquette now."_

"I'm more worried about her surprising us," Louise thought back.

Louise carefully stepped inside the cabin with Tabitha ghosting in behind her. There was nothing inside. Not even furniture. Except for a strange long tube with a box on the end in the middle of the floor. "Is that the Staff of Destruction?"

 _"It looks like a kappa rocket launcher,"_ Utsuho thought.

"Maybe." Tabitha looked around. "Trap."

That was fairly obvious. There was no way Fouquette would just leave the item sitting here. "Magical?" she asked Tabitha. She didn't want to get blown up as soon as she touched it.

The blue haired woman shook her head. Alright so touching it was safe. So where was the trap?

Utsuho looked around. _"Obviously the boss will spawn if you touch it."_

 _"What does that even mean?"_ Louise glared at the bird.

 _"You don't know? Marisa and Alice say stuff like that. I figured it's a human saying."_ Utsuho flapped her wings. _"When you pick it up the golem will appear. I'll blow a hole in the wall so you can get outside and fly away."_

That was a plan. Staying inside was a death sentence. She looked at Tabitha. "Do you know a spell for lifting heavy objects?"

Tabitha nodded. "Grab and go." Good. Louise might be able to carry it, but something that bulky would slow her down.

The blue haired witch held up a hand with five fingers, then lowered them one by one. She was down to two when Louise realized that was supposed to be a countdown and prepared herself to fly.

With a hop Tabitha fetched the Staff of Destruction. Louise flew after her, while Utsuho spat a firebolt that shattered a window. They all turned to escape.

The floor exploded with a crackling roar as massive hands tore through it. Louise backpedaled away from the splinters, too shocked to even scream. The pillars of dirt began to close on her.

 _"Back!"_ Utsuho's voice resounded as the bird blasted a bigger hole in the wall. Louise took the advice, flying through the burning rubble as the cabin collapsed.

Tabitha passed her as they escaped, first landing outside, then leaping high into the air. Slyphid's trill and the flap of massive wings above told Louise that the others had made their escape.

Louise began flying upwards as fast as she could. As soon as she was past the treetops she'd be free right? While she climbed she turned to make sure the earth golem was far enough she could get away.

To her surprise the golem wasn't following them at all. Instead it was gathering the shattered cabin's remains into its hands. Why would it need to do that? It was just a bunch of wood splinters. Big wood splinters but...

The answer became clear as the massive earth creature looked up to where Slyphid was hovering and pulled its arm back. She'd read enough of her mother's books on war to know what it was doing. The mass of splinters would be the same as a cannonade of canister. It might not kill the dragon and her friends, but it would hurt them so badly they wouldn't be able to fly.

She could feel Utsuho drawing in power to blast the golem to bits. Would her familiar be fast enough? If the golem finished throwing the projectiles would still hit. She needed to buy more time.

Her wand was in her hand before she realized it. But what would she cast? No attack would work. How could you defend with the void? An element that wasn't there? Her mind flickered through what little she knew.

 _"Void is absence." "Void is change."_

 _"Void can be the absence of change."_

She raised her wand and channeled the magic into it. It started with a rush, like it always did. As the power climbed she changed the words, letting her thoughts follow the void. The 'Slow' spell had failed because she'd only stopped the air. Limiting the void like that was hard. She needed to stop everything.

The runes on Utsuho's chest flashed a beautiful blue, and everything twisted into place. It was nothing. It was everything. And it was all hers.

A beam of light flashed out from her familiar, just as the golem threw its payload. As the earth exploded into lifeless chunks, Louise pointed at the splinters flying at her friends. **"Stasis!"**

The ruins of the cabin just stopped in the air, frozen in place. Louise laughed in triumph at her victory. She'd touched the void! It was everything she'd hoped for!

And then she fell to the ground. Stars burst in her eyes as she hit the rough tree roots below her. "Ow..."

Utsuho came to her in a fluttering of wings. _"Are you okay? What happened?"_

 _"I dunno. I cast the spell but now I'm tired."_ She tried to tap into her willpower to fly again and failed. _"Did I burn all my energy?"_

There was a rush of wind and then Kirche jumped next to her. Slyphid must have landed. The red haired woman pulled Louise to her feet. "Don't just lie there Louise! That golem will be back-"

"Now," Tabitha said, pointing.

Louise looked over and sure enough the golem was reforming. Annoying. "Utsuho blast it." She wasn't going to let it pull that projectile trick again.

Utsuho cawed in agreement and flapped her wings before unleashing another searing lance of flame. The golem was carved literally in half, collapsing into rubble.

Both her friends stared at the raven. "How often can she do that?" Kirche asked quietly.

"All day," Louise replied happily.

 _"I'd probably get tired after two hours, but you don't need to tell them that,"_ Utsuho said while preening. _"Anyway we should leave."_

"Leave?" Louise blinked at her familiar, before realizing she'd said that out loud. Oops.

Fortunately, Kirche seemed to think that was a suggestion instead of a question. "I suppose we should. Fouquette will have fled already. And we have the Staff of Destruction back. Let's get back to the wagon and return it before the thief rests up enough to send another golem."

"But we should catch her," Louise replied.

She nearly toppled over as Tabitha gave her a poke. "You're weak. She's not going to fight fair."

Louise wanted to retort, but she did feel weak. And there were no clues as to where the thief was hiding. She didn't like the idea, but fighting someone who they couldn't see was a waste. "Fine."

She let Tabitha help her onto Slyphid's back. Utsuho landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her, while Kirche hopped up behind her and made sure she was seated properly. She should probably have complained about being fussed over, but the other women were too soft and warm to whine about in her current state.

A quick flight later Slyphid landed back at the wagon. Louise looked over then frowned. "Where's Ms. Longville?"

Tabitha shook her head and hopped off. Kiche followed suit, helping Louise down before calling out, "Hey old lady! We've got the staff so let's go!"

Louise stretched her tired body and looked around. Nothing she could see. "Take a look Utsuho?" she asked her familiar.

The raven bobbed its head and croaked, "Yes." With a flutter of feathers Utsuho moved over to look around the wagon with the other familiars.

As the others searched Louise took a few deep breaths. Why had a single spell drained her so much? It had been a good spell, but not that impressive. She should be able to cast more right? Especially since she was supposedly a very strong mage, or however Marisa put it.

The crunch of gravel tore through her musing. She spun, then relaxed as she saw Ms Longville walking out of the trees. "Oh there you are. We-"

The flash of steel was all she saw before she found herself trapped in Ms Longville's grip, a knife to her neck. "Don't move!" the woman snapped at her friends. "Especially those familiars. If I see that red gem on the bird's chest I'll slit this girl's throat."

Louise was forced to watch as her friend and familiar all froze. Why? What was going on?

"Foquette," Tabitha said, her voice trembling a little. Louise's eyes widened. Old Osmund's secretary had been the thief? That was impossible. How could that have happened? The faculty was supposed to be carefully investigated.

"Indeed," Foquette replied. "Or at least that's how I'm known here. It's a good thing your headmaster will let anyone with a pretty face join the staff."

Oh. That was how. Louise was starting to wonder if Satori's suggestion to kill the headmaster might have more merit then she'd thought.

Cold steel tapping her neck cut off that musing. "You three are more dangerous than I expected. Much more. However I fear you've lost. So let's make a deal. You tell me how to use the Staff of Destruction there, and I don't do anything to you that can't be healed."

Louise tried to figure out what her friends were thinking. Kirche was obviously fuming, and Slyphid was drooping. But Tabitha and Utsuho were harder to read. She reached out to her familiar. _"You have a plan?"_

 _"Maybe."_ The worry in her familiar's voice chilled her as much as the cold of the knife. _"Try to stall her first."_

Stall her? How? Louise was the one stuck here with a knife to her neck! Her heart was pounding so hard she could swear she could feel the knife digging in with each beat. And her thoughts were too muddled to form even a bad spell!

"You expect students to know how the Staff of Destruction works?" Kirche said. "Shouldn't you know?"

"The headmaster doesn't know. And I like living too much to experiment with an unknown magic item," Fouquette replied. "I was hoping you'd be forced to use it on my golem, but that stupid bird of yours let you survive my test."

"You were going to kill students?" Tabitha muttered.

Fouquette sniffed. "I was going to kill worthless nobles. And I'll kill you all if you don't start figuring out how to use the staff quickly. But not too quickly. After all you wouldn't want me to get startled and hurt your friend."

Kirche's hand were balled up into fists, but the red head slowly stepped towards the Staff of Destruction. "Fine. But Louise is the one who knows how to use it. She's a Valliere after all. And this is an artifact of Tristain."

A clever ruse, but Louise didn't have a clue how to use the artifact! As soon as that got revealed she'd be killed!

The grip around Louise's neck shifted. "Possible. You'll just have to get her instructions from a distance. I'm not giving up my best hostage."

Utsuho flapped her wings and hopped towards the staff. _"Okay I have a better idea. Just repeat what I tell you."_

Louise really hoped her familiar's plan worked. She did her best to get her pounding heart under control.

Utsuho carefully looked over the item. _"Good thing this is in Japanese. Tell Kirche to aim the tube with the arrow on the side pointing towards whatever she wants to shoot."_

"Okay Kirche. Listen carefully." Louise repeated the instructions from Utsuho.

"What?" Kirche froze. "You actually-!" She shook her head. "Okay. Can you repeat it?"

Louise carefully told Kirche how to aim the Staff. Then how to hold it. All following Utsuho's orders. Fouquette leaned over her, looking carefully at the steps.

There was a flash of light and then the knife was gone and Fouquette was cursing in pain. _"I don't have to shoot from my third eye,"_ Utsuho smugly said.

 _"I have the best familiar!"_ Louise thought in triumph as she spun around. Fouquette was there, bruised cheek darkening already. With a forwards step Louise slammed her fist into the woman's jaw.

Pain exploded in her hand. "Ow!" They both staggered back. Had she broken a finger on that woman's face?!

Ice flashed through the air, and slammed into a wall of dirt summoned by Fouquette. The earth mage turned to run, but Tabitha's second barrage arced over the wall, and slashed the woman's leg.

And then Flame dropped out of a tree and knocked Fouquette of the Crumbling Dirt face first onto a rock.

 _"Kill stealer!"_ Utsuho angrily cawed from the wagon. _"That's my catch! I demand the eyes!"_

"She's not dead," Louise muttered holding her aching hand and walking towards the woman. From what she could see however, Fouquette was unconscious. She stood there blinking.

Then it hit her. "We won. We won!" She laughed in triumph again. She'd touched the void, reclaimed the lost artifact, and captured a wanted criminal. "That will show them!" She pumped her fist in the air, then cried out in pain as her finger complained again.

"A stunning victory," Kirche said with a grin as she moved up to tie Fouquette's hands. "And I must admit, you did your fair share Louise."

"Fair share!? I did almost everything," Louise sputtered. "Well me and Utsuho." She tried to jab a finger at Kirche, then doubled over in pain again.

Tabitha moved up and patted her on the shoulder. "Next time, punch them in something softer."

* * *

 _My editor is alive again so have another chapter._

 _Things are going normally right now, but there'll be a little divergence next chapter. You can be assured of that._


	10. A Bold Promise

Louise glared down at her schoolwork. She'd defeated a triangle class earth mage, touched the void, and created a new spell. But apparently that didn't mean anything to her teachers. Satori and Marisa had congratulated her more then anyone except Professor Colbert. And their follow up suggestions had been more useful.

And while feeling the void had helped her understand her magic better, it was still difficult to alter the spells she was supposed to be learning in class. It required a totally different thought process, which meant everything was trial and error. A lot of error.

She carefully tapped the rocks in front of her, calling upon the void to bring change. She felt the magic twist into place, then groaned as the rocks transformed into ash. "That's not going to pass."

Siesta looked over from where she was brewing tea. "Why not use an alchemical formula to perform the transmutation? Bottling change seems like something better suited to void. And you'd be able to focus the formula with your reagents."

"I wish I could, but this is the earth test, not the water test." Louise sighed and flopped back in her chair. "What a pain."

 _"I never understood why humans forced people to learn things they aren't good at," Utsuho thought as she pecked at some cookie crumbs. "Let people learn what they need to learn."_

Louise looked at the raven. "Don't you birds throw chicks out of the nest to teach them how to fly?"

 _"Hey we don't do that."_ Utsuho ruffled her feathers. _"We just encourage our fledglings to fly so they can stop hiding in the bushes."_

She didn't really see a difference there, but she knew better then to fight Utsuho over details like that. Her familiar was very set in her ways sometimes. Instead she turned to Siesta. "How is your alchemy going anyway? I heard you mastered the explosive potion."

Siesta blushed. "Mastered is a bit much. I managed to recreate it with some of the mushrooms here. That's all. It's not even that strong. I'd need much more expensive materials to make a potion worth bragging about."

Louise sighed. "I'm starting to understand the value of weak spells. Especially since I have such trouble casting them."

"I was curious about that." Siesta poured two cups of tea. "Didn't Marisa say you were very powerful? Why do you have trouble with weak spells?"

"Something about the void being naturally strong." She sipped the drink. "Apparently a lowly dot class void spell can surpass a square spell from a common element. And it costs as much willpower to use. I'm naturally skilled at burning through my power all at once without holding back. Which means casting small spells is hard."

She brushed her finger against Utsuho and the raven returned the affection. The problem was annoying. She'd worked so hard to learn how to cast magic, and now that she'd succeeded she could fire off maybe two spells a day.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. "Who is that?" She stood and headed to the door herself, waving Siesta back to her seat. No reason to interrupt the other woman's tea.

She looked out into the hallway to find a man in the heraldry of the royal family. He bowed. "Lady Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière?"

"I am her," she replied.

"A letter from her royal highness, Princess Henrietta," he said, handing her a sealed letter. Louise stared at the royal seal sitting on the front of the paper. What could this be? And why did Henrietta need to send a letter?

Well there was only way to find out. She carefully broke the seal and opened the letter. Utsuho hopped on her head and peered down as well. The letter was short and simple. And totally amazing.

"I'm going to be named a chevalier?!"

* * *

Kirche looked over the paper again. She'd always known she'd get the title of chevalier someday. She was a skilled fire mage after all. But she'd never really thought it would be this young. And for a fight against a thief instead of on the battlefield.

She leaned against the tree she'd taken shelter under and turned to Tabitha. "You set this up didn't you?"

Tabitha shook her head. "I suggested. Princess decided."

"Hm." Kirche turned back to the paper. "I hate to say it, but you and Louise did most of the work."

"You distracted her, at the end," Tabitha pointed out. "And Flame caught her."

Kirche laughed. "That's true! I didn't know a raven could look so offended. Well I suppose if Louise is getting the title I should too. I wouldn't want her to think I was beneath her."

"Your family coming?" Tabitha asked as she flipped a page.

"They can't. The nobles are meeting to discuss the King's marriage proposal. There's no way my father could miss that. And that means there's no one except my mother to watch the duchy." Kirche shrugged. It was a little disappointing but she understood why. "I wonder if Louise's family will make it. That might lead to some fun now that I'm chasing her."

Tabitha hummed a little in thought. "What would you do if you caught her?"

"Is that even a question?" Kirche grinned. "Well I suppose I'd take it slower with her then my usual suitors. I wouldn't want to hurt her. That wouldn't be fun."

"And you'd be just as inexperienced," Tabitha noted.

A rare thrill of embarrassment flashed through Kirche at her friend's jab. "So why are you having fun teasing me about it? Jealous I didn't pick you?"

She blinked in surprise as Tabitha hid a little more behind her book. "No." There was a lengthy pause before the woman quietly added, "But I am curious."

That was a good question wasn't it. Kirche looked up at the sky, trying to sift through her thoughts. She wasn't used to thinking about emotions. Emotions were something to be acted upon. That's why she was known as 'the Ardent.' But after a bit of consideration the truth bubbled into her mind. "Because you're my friend. And I value that more than a tumble on the bed. Or even a long term fling."

To her surprise Tabitha let out a long sigh and leaned against her shoulder. "I'm not a good friend."

Kirche put a comforting arm around the other woman. She didn't know all of Tabitha's secrets. But she knew enough. "It's fine. I trust that you'll do what you can."

Tabitha snuggled up closer to her and continued reading.

* * *

Louise grumbled as she read through the "Discourses on Salt and Iron." The debate was easy to figure out. More centralization versus less. But she wasn't sure what to make of the details. It seemed like something the Princess would have to deal with. Not the third daughter of a Duke.

There was a light knock at the door. Louise grumbled and marked her place. "Siesta could you get that?"

"Of course, Louise." The maid hopped over to the door and opened it, then gasped and knelt. "Your majesty!"

Louise bolted to her feet but Henrietta waved her down. "Shh. I'm trying to be incognito," the princess said as she slipped in. Siesta quickly closed the door behind her.

"Please take a seat Princess," Louise said, gesturing to the table.

"Thank you." Henrietta sat politely, then motioned to Siesta and Utsuho. "If you two could sit as well, I'd like to discuss recent events."

Siesta hesitantly took a seat, while Utsuho hopped onto a chair and transformed back. "Ah! It's weird having arms again. In this body. Well bodies are kinda weird anyway, but yeah."

Louise rubbed her temples and put her familiar's ramblings aside. No use falling into that rabbit hole. Instead she focused on the Princess. "How can we help?"

"Well, you can tell me how you're doing Louise." The Princess grinned. "I had to read the reports of the battle very carefully to realize you used the void. Congratulations!"

"Oh!" Louise beamed. "Well it was kinda something that just happened. I didn't really have time to put together a letter. But yes. I'm going to talk to the magician in Utsuho's world to try to learn more."

A thought struck Louise and she pointed at Siesta. "Ah that's right. Siesta's learned magic as well. I was thinking you'd have to make her a baronet or something."

"She has?" The princess's eyes turned to Siesta who shrank in her seat. "Could you show me?"

After a moment's hesitation Siesta whispered her incantation and summoned a globe of light over the table. Henrietta looked at it carefully. "Light without fire or air? How?"

"The magic in that world is different than ours," Siesta replied quietly. "It follows different bloodlines as well. I won't ever be a strong mage but I can cast these spells, since they're unlike the magic the nobility uses."

Utsuho stretched her wings. "Now now. Marisa's got a lot of tricks left to teach you. You'll probably end up pretty strong for a human."

The princess considered the two. "I see. Well you're right Louise. She is a magician, so she deserves a title. However, I'm afraid I'll need to keep the truth of your magic secret Siesta. After all it would be too easy for someone to claim it was actually the nature magic of the elves."

Both Louise and Siesta shivered at that. While it had been some time since an inquisition, any power related to the elves was considered taboo. Louise looked over. "You're learning a lot of potions right? We could simply claim that she's learned water magic."

"A fine suggestion." Henrietta nodded. "Siesta, you shall be granted the title of baronet. If you so choose you may retain your position as aide to Louise de Valliere of course." 'And the paycheck' was left unsaid.

Siesta chewed her lip. "Forgive me Princess, but I don't feel I deserve such honor."

Henrietta grimaced. "I fear baronet is more of a burden than an honor. And it seems only fair, because I am going to call upon you to serve your country." She folded her hands. "I need you not only to learn this new magic for yourself, but for Tristain. You need to be able not only to teach it, but to prove it is not the nature magic of the elves. With that we can give more people the gift of magic, and improve the lives of our countrymen."

"Very well then your majesty." Siesta was still hesitant, but she didn't look quite as worried. Maybe. Louise was having a hard time reading the woman, much less understanding her feelings right now.

"Now then Louise, that brings us to the other thing I wanted to speak to you about." Henrietta started wringing her hands. "Something I'm afraid is very selfish."

Utsuho blinked. "Unyu?"

Henrietta looked down at the table. "Louise, you may know some of this, but since your familiar and lady in waiting do not, I shall explain everything. Albion has been wracked by civil war for some time. However, it is all but over at this point. The Royal Family lies trapped in a single port. Soon they will fall. And then the new rulers of Albion will continue their 'Reconquista' straight through Tristain."

"It's that bad?" Louise asked quietly. She'd known about the civil war, but she'd had no idea the situation was so out of hand.

"Yes," Henrietta replied. "That is why I've arranged a marriage to the King of Germania. Tristain can't stand against the might of Albion alone. Especially with a threat on two other borders."

Despair hung over Henrietta, and Louise felt her stomach churn. How could something like this happen? The Royal Families were selected by Brimir!

Satori's voice rang in her ears. "God tends to favor the side with the biggest army." She didn't want to believe that, but it seemed it was true.

"So!" Utsuho's voice rang out cheerfully. "You want us to go blow up that rebel army for you?"

Silence fell over the table. Everyone looked at Utsuho. "The rebel army is over ten thousand strong," Henrietta said.

Utsuho shrugged. "After the first thousand get incinerated the rest usually start running. I'd have to be in this form though. My bird form can't contain enough power for a really good army killing."

"That's right!" Louise grinned at Henrietta. "Utsuho and I can blast that rebel army to bits, and then the Royal Family can get their act back together. If nothing else we can buy some time, right?!"

"Louise... that's-" Henrietta started crying. "Thank you Louise. Thank you. Even if this is a false hope... I want to believe."

Siesta handed the princess a handkerchief while Louise and Utusho did their best to keep looking confident. Louise was going to help out her friend no matter what. And with the power of the void and Utsuho on her side, she was sure to win.

* * *

"That's an incredibly stupid idea," Satori said quietly.

Louise fumed as Utsuho drooped beside her. "Why? Utsuho's stronger than a triangle class mage. She's stronger than most square class! We should be able to defeat some rabble, no matter the numbers!"

Satori sighed and looked over at the other person in the study. "It looks like you're going to get an even bigger story than you expected, Hatate."

"Seems so," the brown haired tengu replied with a grin as she tapped onto her cell phone. "But don't let that stop you. Wouldn't be fair if you let them do something stupid just to give my readers a fun story."

Louise glared at the black winged woman. She had no idea why Satori had let the tengu 'watch' their lessons, and she really didn't appreciate how dismissive the woman was of her and her world. As if her life was just some storybook to entertain others.

Still the tengu wasn't the important person in the room. Louise turned her full attention to Satori. "So if this is so 'obviously' stupid, why don't you explain the problems? Oh great teacher."

"What do you know about war?" Satori said. "The actual day to day struggles of a conflict between nations? The management of an army?" Louise fidgeted as Satori's third eye glared at her. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You think having Utsuho show up and set some people on fire will turn the tide? Ha! You don't even know the situation you're trying to change. And you couldn't properly assess it if you did know the details."

"So then what should I do?!" Louise yelled. "Henrietta needs someone to help her. If you believe in power why won't you let us use it?"

Satori folded her hands. She then looked at Utsuho. "I see you want to help as well. Even if you don't understand why."

The raven nodded. "The princess seems nice. And if we're gonna have to fight those people eventually why not start now?"

"Very well. You _are_ going to need to learn how to fight. And I'm not even going to try to teach you that." Satori turned to Hatate. "I don't suppose you remember anything from your time learning the art of war."

"I remember hating it and barely passing," Hatate said with a grimace. "Like, most of us crow tengu kinda forgot all of that. Who's gonna have a war in Gensoukyo? You'd have to get a wolf tengu. And I dunno any one who would teach a random human girl. No offense," she said to Louise.

"Random?" Louise put on her best noble visage. "I'm the daughter of Duke Centurion de Valliere and Karin of the Heavy Wind. Both generals, and the strongest mages in the country."

Hatate snorted, then looked thoughtful. "Heavy Wind? Your mom is a wind mage?"

"Square class," Louise said proudly. "Germanian forces would flee the field when they learned she was coming. She's single handedly defeated armies before."

Satori's eye turned to Hatate. "Oh. Yes you're right. That is a good decision."

"Normally I'd complain about you stealing my thunder," Hatate replied. "But it's a long shot anyway. Lemme run up and see if she's free. Back in an hour or two," she said before hopping up and running out with a wave.

Louise blinked. "What was all that about?"

"We're seeing about getting you a tutor in the art of war, since I can't teach you." Satori's smile twisted into the expression Louise was learning to dread. "However it's time for your morning classes. Let's go over the reading I gave you. I want to hear everything you've learned about the balance of central power and local control before you run off to Marisa."

"Good luck, Louise!" Utsuho said as she stood up. "I'll be with Orin if you need me."

"Traitor," Louise muttered as Utsuho escaped. This lecture was going to suck.

* * *

Siesta was starting to get used to the underground. The people here were strange, and the animals a little disturbing, but they were all friendly in their own unique ways.

Still when it came to calm reasoning there was only one of the group she trusted. So after breakfast and the usual morning chatter she made her way to Ruukoto. "Excuse me, do you have a moment?"

"Of course," Ruukoto replied. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Well..." Siesta froze, trying to think of a way to ask this that didn't seem conceited. "I suppose I'm confused about my status."

"Ah that's right." Ruukoto's eyes lit up. "You were going to be promoted to nobility because you learned magic."

Siesta nodded. "But you see, I don't feel like a noble. I'm still just a country girl who wants a quiet life with a lot of children somewhere. And that's true of my family. How can I go home and pretend to be a baronet or something?"

The maid paused, humming in thought. "I suppose I understand. I was confused when I discovered I had a soul. And then I found myself at something of a loss when Utsuho and Orin treated me as family instead of a conversational appliance."

Siesta winced at that. She knew she wasn't a noble but thinking of yourself as a tool... that was disturbing. Ruukoto noticed her unease and waved her hand. "Sorry, don't misunderstand. You've only known me as a sentient being. Before I was an automaton. Like the alvis in your realm. I was a tool."

Her eyes hardened. "But you're used to nobles thinking of you as tools, right? And that's why the position worries you. You're afraid your friends and family will assume you view them as tools. Just like the other nobles."

"Yes." Siesta felt better hearing her fears spoken aloud. "We've all been taught nobles are better than us. But I'm not better than my family. I just got lucky."

"In that case you have to simply have to spread your wealth." Ruukoto smiled. "Show you haven't changed, and do your best to share what luck brought you."

Siesta sighed. "Will it be that simple though?"

"Oh of course not," Ruukoto replied. "It never is. But if you keep at it, it'll work out in the end."

"I hope so." Siesta turned towards the lab. "Well noble or not, the princess has given me an order. I should learn what I can of magic. And how to teach it to others."

"Think of how you'd teach your family," Ruukoto suggested. "That should give you good ideas on what you don't understand."

The idea of teaching her brothers and sisters the light spell took some of the weight off her shoulders. "That's an excellent thought. Thank you Ruukoto."

"A pleasure to be of service."

* * *

"How is that fair?" Louise muttered as she relaxed in the lab. "Forcing me to decide who was right in a debate while not telling me how things worked out."

"Totally ain't fair," Marisa replied from where she was showing Siesta potion crafting texts. "It was like when Mima threw things at me and yelled 'dodge'." She shook her head in mock disgust. "The worst part is Reimu still beat me after all that. But hey, dealing with ridiculous requests is part of being a knight or chevallier or whatever."

"I wish I was getting some requests related to that. Everyone's telling me I shouldn't fight." Louise knew she was being petulant, but she didn't really care. "I get made a chevalier and everything, but no one wants me to go be a chevalier. It's ridiculous."

"I knooow," Utsuho said from her chair. "I don't know why Satori won't let me run wild. It's not like I'm planning on destroying the entire surface world."

Marisa tossed a mushroom into the potion Siesta was stirring then turned back to them. "Probably worried whatever shrine maiden equivalent you've got will show up and beat the snot out of you. No offense kid, but you're still mastering 'how to dodge.' Taking out armies is a bit much."

"Isn't blowing up the army good enough?" Louise muttered.

"Oh it's a great strategy. Sturm and Drang all the way." Marisa shrugged. "But when it doesn't work you'd better have a backup plan or you'll be in big trouble."

Louise sighed and looked around the lab. Like most rooms it was way too big for the four or five tables Marisa had put together. However the tables were piled up with tomes and unique ingredients. She fiddled with some ice dragon scales before turning back to the others. "So what's your backup plan?"

"Dodge and retaliate," Marisa said. "But that won't work for you. We gotta help you master your strengths before we start shoring up your weaknesses."

"My strengths?" Louise stood up at that. This sounded like something that she could actually use. "What do you mean?"

Utsuho perked up. "Flight is one right? She's one of the only humans who can really fly there."

"You always say flight," Louise replied. The bird's opinion on the matter was pretty obvious.

"Well she's right," Marisa said. "Flying's super awesome and gives you massive advantages over everyone who can't. That's why I'm having Siesta brew a flight potion herself."

"Eh?" Siesta looked up from her work. "This potion will make me fly? You said it was to help moving heavy objects."

Marisa nodded. "Does that too!" She turned back. "Anyway, that's the first thing you've gotta practice. The other thing is actually getting you some Sturm and Drang going. That Stasis spell you made is pretty awesome. But it's not gonna end a fight against larger groups. So I figure it's time for Utsuho to teach you some void attacks."

Utsuho blinked. "Um, I do my spells via instinct. I mean, I'd happily teach Louise how to use the ultimate power of fusion, but it's not easy."

"Yeah. Utsuho views the world differently than me." Louise remembered some of the headache inducing explanations before. "I'm not sure how to learn something as complicated as a void spell."

"You're thinking about it wrong," Marisa replied. "It's not a formula. You're gonna have to take what Utsuho knows and create a spell that makes sense to you. Less rote learning, more tutoring." The mage pointed at the empty space in the room. "Just aim thataway."

That actually sounded like a good idea. Louise hopped off her chair and pulled out her wand. "Alright. So how do you do this fusion stuff?"

Utsuho stood up and took a deep breath. "Fusion is slamming two atoms together really hard so that they fuse. That produces a massive amount of power. It's how the sun works."

Louise felt her eyebrow twitching already. She wanted to ask a whole bunch of questions. Were atoms even real? How could something that was the smallest unit of matter fuse? And why did it make power? But she held her tongue.

"Anyway the easiest way to create fusion without making particles is to create a couple of antimatter explosions." Utsuho opened her hands mimicking the bursts. "That makes the other atoms fly really fast and start some fusion reactions. A whole bunch of little booms that combine to one big boom!"

The headache was starting to form. "Antimatter? How is that even a thing? Something is matter or it isn't!"

Utsuho stretched her wings. "Well I mean it's technically matter, but its all messed up so when it touches normal matter it blows up. You can summon it with void pretty easily though. It's what we naturally make."

"Okay." Louise tried to translate the explanation into something that made sense. Void could create explosive stuff. That sounded reasonable. Explosions were change, so material that only blew up would be under the control of void. Then use two explosions to compress the air. Strange to use an explosion to make an explosion, but she'd trust Utsuho with this. And after that the compressed air would blow up. She knew that could work.

She started piecing together the spell in her mind. She knew how to call the void, and she knew how to create things from her studies with earth. Now to get the positioning and timing right. The targeting fire spells used would be best for that.

Finally the spell all worked together in her mind. She held up her wand and began the incantation. It was long and convoluted. So many details to put together. But as she chanted Utsuho's runes began to glow, and the magic twisted into place. The name came to her mind. An obvious choice for the spell.

"EXPLOSION!"

The first spark wasn't that impressive. A simple flash. And then the other side of the room blew up. She had to close her eyes from the light, and her ears hurt from the boom. Heat washed over her, but it quickly faded.

When the noise finally stopped she looked out over her work. There were a few scorch marks on the ground and some swirling smoke. But other then that not much. Something of an anticlimax. She took a shaky step back, the magic having drained her.

Utsuho's arms and wings wrapped around her in a massive hug. "That was perfect! Good work." Louise's heart thrilled. She'd mastered another spell! She leaned against her familiar, letting her body relax a bit.

"A little loud, even with my barrier. But nice spirit!" Marisa added. "That'll scare people for sure."

"I was scared," Siesta admitted as she crawled out from behind a table.

Orin burst in a second later. "The heck are you doing in here?" The cat's tails were bristling. "Don't blow up the palace!"

"It was just practice, Orin." Utsuho patted Louise on the head. "She's gotta learn danmaku somehow right? And it was a really good first try! Better than mine."

A woman with white hair and wolf ears walked in. "Seems more like an artillery barrage then danmaku." Louise flinched as cold, judgemental eyes fell on her. "And this is your human 'knight'? She seems tired out from a single spell."

The rebuke rekindled the fire in Louise's chest. "That's chevalier. And I think I can cast one more right now if you want to test me."

"Hmph." The dangerous 'youkai' smile appeared on the woman's lips. "Well at least you know how to answer a challenge. Louise de Valliere was it?" The wolf woman bowed slightly never breaking eye contact. "I am Momiji Inubashiri. I hear your mother is a master of wind and blade? Feared in your world by your enemies?"

Louise wasn't certain why Momiji was asking, but she wasn't about to back down. "That's right. I am the third daughter of the Valliere family. My mother is Karin the Heavy Wind, former leader of the Manticore Knights and square class mage. The equal of any warrior."

"Is that so?" Momiji planted her hands on her blade. "Well then little human. You've piqued my interest. I am willing to teach you the tengu ways of strategy, something that hasn't been done for over three hundred years." The grin turned feral. "That is, if your mother is willing to face me in a test of skill."

* * *

 _This ended up longer then I expected, and that's with the cuts. Well hopefully there's still a lot of fun bits for you all. I promise confusion, explanations, and violence next chapter._


	11. Steel and Wind

To say Louise had butterflies in her stomach would be an understatement. At this point she had a whole silkworks there. Her family was arriving tomorrow. And the sheer weight of everything she had to explain to them was starting to become apparent. Where could she even start? Utsuho? Siesta? The void? Gensoukyo? It was an intertwined mess, and it would be a huge shock.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a clack as Siesta placed a cup of tea in front of her. "Something soothing," the maid said.

"Thank you Siesta." Louise sipped the tea. It was a little bitter, but it calmed her stomach.

Utsuho hopped on her shoulder and settled in. "I'm sure your family will understand. After all the princess will be helping to explain."

"I'm more worried about the explaining part," she replied. Eleanor's cheek pinches were something to be feared. And she had no idea how her mother would react to being challenged by a youkai from another world. "Still you're right. The princess being there will help. Now all I need to do is convince my subconscious to agree."

 _"I'd ask Koishi, but she's hard to find. And bad at helping,"_ Utsuho said.

"Koishi? Who's that?" Louise asked.

Utsuho smoothed some feathers. _"_ _Satori's sister. She didn't like reading people's minds, so she did something to herself and went wandering. You've met her, but you probably can't remember since it was a casual meeting."_

"Satori's sister?" Louise blinked. "And wait, I've met her but don't remember? Has Siesta met her too?"

Siesta looked worried. "Um, I don't think so."

 _"She did,"_ Utsuho replied.

"You did," Louise echoed.

Louise and Siesta got to 'enjoy' a few moments being creeped out at that. Finally Siesta broke the silence. "Youkai are very unique."

"Yeah." Louise shook her head. "I need something to take my mind off this." Her eyes flickered over to the book Siesta had been reading. "Um... are you done with that?"

Siesta blinked and blushed. "Yes. It's... very good. For all her eccentricities it seems Satori is a good writer."

"I see." Louise hesitated for a moment before grabbing the book. "I'm curious so I guess I'll take a look."

"You'll have to tell me what you think after you finish," Siesta replied.

Louise flipped open the novel and started reading. Ninja huh? Something like an elite group of mages if she remembered right. So how did this setup lead to the story fragment she'd read?

She found herself reading deep into the night. And while the butterflies in her stomach were banished, she'd probably been blushing for an hour straight before she put the book away and got to sleep.

* * *

 _Louise struggled against the net, trying not to notice how close Siesta's body was to hers. Especially given their clothes were in tatters. She had to escape before-_

 _A flicker of movement told her she was too late. The red haired ninja who'd been stalking them landed beside the net holding them. "My my. I was hoping for the Valliere princess, but it seems I've got a bonus."_

 _"You'll never get the secrets out of us Kirche," Louise spat back._

 _"Oh, I'm after something far more interesting than secrets," Kirche said before moving to claim Louise's lips-_

* * *

Louise's eyes flashed open and she backpedaled right out of Siesta's embrace onto the floor. Pain flashed through her elbow and she rolled around on the floor as her funny bone complained loudly about her treatment. She needed carpeting!

When she finished swearing she looked up to see Siesta looking down at her, her sheet held up like a barrier. "You slipped into my bed again Ms Louise."

Heat flushed through her cheeks. "Sorry. I was used to snuggling up to Cattayla when I was home." She wasn't going to explain the dream part. That was going to never come up again.

" _You're worse than Orin with a kotatsu,"_ Utsuho thought from her nest.

"I see." Siesta coughed. "Well... I suppose I'll get to meet your sisters today."

"That's right!" Her family was arriving today, sometime in the morning. "You'll need to wear your cape today." A proper cape was the sign of a noble after all. "That means you can eat in the Alvis dining hall as well!"

Siesta chewed on her lip. "I'd prefer to avoid causing a scene for as long as possible."

"Alright then. We'll meet up after." Louise still didn't understand Siesta's hesitancy, but she wasn't going to press the matter. She had her own problems to worry about.

* * *

The chattering of her classmates revealed Louise's imminent doom. She looked out over the courtyard yo see two large carriages driving up to the carriage house. Even from this distance the Valliere crest was visable.

 _"It'll be fine,"_ Utsuho said, preening on her shoulder. _"Really Siesta's gotta be way more worried."_

Louise felt some of her worries fade away. That's was right. She had to maintain her composure to help Siesta. And it'd be much easier for Princess Henrietta to convince her family to let her go fight an army if she wasn't acting like a kid. She did her best to confidently walk out to meet her family.

There was a murmur from the other students as Siesta hurried out of the staff area. Her noble's cloak was a light cream, and she'd insisted on adding a hood to it. Louise had argued that it would damage her already tenuous standing to make the modifications, but she'd refused to give it up. Finally they'd compromised when Marisa told them about a cloak healing mages wore in the 'outside world'. Louise wasn't sure why fake cat ears on a hood indicated someone was a healer, but it did make it obvious Siesta wasn't just a commoner anymore.

It was also cute.

Louise stopped a respectful distance away to let her family disembark. First out was Cattleya and Louise smiled. She'd hoped her favorite sister would be able to make it. Cattleya shared her pink hair, like their mother, but unlike the rest of the family Cattleya was always cheerful and happy.

Someone leaned on her shoulder. Kirche gave an appreciative hum. "Huh. That's your sister Louise? Maybe you are a late bloomer. Interesting."

"What are you doing here, Zerbst?" Louise hissed.

"Just accompanying my fellow chevallier," Kirche replied with a grin.

"Louiiiiiiiiiiise!"

Further annoyance from her rival was cut off by Cattleya embracing her. Louise leaned into the hug. "Cattleya! It's been too long!"

"I know!" Her older sister smiled down at her. "It looks like you've grown a bit Louise."

"You're spoiling her." Louise froze as Eleanor's voice cut through her happy reunion. She looked over to see her other sister approaching. She'd inherited their father's blond hair, but her temperament made even their mother seem laid back. "Seriously Louise what are you doing meeting us with a Zerbst, and your maid dolled up like a noble! Think about our reputation." Louise's eyes widened in fear as her older sister's hands moved towards her cheeks.

Black wings intercepted Eleanor before the cheek pinching could begin. "Rude!" the raven squawked before resettling on her shoulder. Her beak clacked in disapproval. Louise's heart soared. She had the best familiar.

Eleanor stepped back in shock before turning her eyes down on Louise. "Why you-"

"Her familiar is correct." Her mother's voice cut through the argument, making everyone shiver. It wasn't yelling. Karin of the Heavy Wind didn't need to yell. She simply moved up and took control of the area. "Let Louise finish greeting us before questioning her."

"Sorry mother." Eleanor stepped back.

Louise gave her mother a curtsy. "I'm glad you could come."

"So are we," her mom replied.

"Now now, this is a happy occasion! We can show a little more emotion." Her father, Comet de Valliere stepped forward, smiling happily. "Give your father a hug would you Louise?"

Louise happily accepted her father's invitation. "Good to see you papa."

After a hearty back pat he stood up and looked over at where Kirche was standing. "And now could you introduce your friends?" Her father's tone was business now.

Louise nodded. She indicated her familiar first. "This is my familiar, Utsuho." The raven preened. "I imagine you've already guessed that this is Kirche von Zerbst. And this is my lady in waiting, Baronet Siesta Takeo." Siesta had decided to reclaim her grandfather's last name.

"Eh?!" Louise deeply regretted she couldn't turn and look at Kirche's shock. The expression on Eleanor's face made up for it. Even her parents seemed a little surprised, though they hid it well.

Cattleya of course didn't bother with ceremony. "Oh my, how wonderful! A pleasure to meet you!" Kirche stood transfixed as she was caught in one of Cattleya's hugs for a moment, before Siesta got engulfed in the woman's affection. Louise just grinned. It was always nice to see Catt bonding with new people.

Kirche recovered enough to bow. "Charmed. I hope our families' history can be set aside for this event."

"Of course," Comet replied. "In fact I want to thank you for helping my daughter catch that ruffian. However if you'll forgive us, I'd like to spend some family time with little Louise."

"Sure." Kirche waved and grinned. "I just wanted to see Louise's family after all. Have fun~!" Kirche gave a totally unnecessary wink before heading off.

"It seems we have a lot to talk about Louise," Karin said as Kirche walked off.

Louise gave a deep sigh. "A whole lot."

* * *

Fortunately the first part was easy to explain. Once they'd gotten a secure room Utusho had transformed and given her spiel. It was almost fun to see someone else on the other side of the confusion. Still she'd had to help answer a lot of questions.

"So," her dad said as he pulled his mustache. "If I understand you correctly, you're a magical being from another world. And you can transport freely between them, along with my daughter."

"Yep! God powers are awesome like that." Utsuho grinned from her seat. Cattleya had taken a seat behind her and was grooming the bird's wings, much to Utsuho's pleasure.

"And Louise, you decided to keep her a secret from the other students," her dad said.

Louise nodded. "Well from everyone. It seemed the smart thing to do at the time."

"For once I completely agree with you," Eleanor said with a tired glance at the bird. Louise had noticed her eldest sister grimacing repeatedly during Utsuho's spiel.

Karin folded her hands. "A wise precaution. Who knows other than us?"

"Princess Henrietta, Baronet Siesta, and someone who I swore not to reveal," Louise replied. "They share a similar secret." She wanted to tell her family about Tabitha, but she'd promised.

Her father pulled at his mustache some more. "I can't say I like that information being in someone else's hands. But I understand one must stand by their word."

Eleanor folded her arms. "So what about her?" She narrowed her eyes at Siesta. "Why did you take this... woman into your confidence? Even if she is a mage instead of a commoner, she hardly seems worthy of that trust."

Siesta flinched but responded before Louise could. "She hired me as a maid before she knew I could practice magic. I accidently walked in on them when Utsuho was in humanoid form. Louise hired me to protect the secret."

"And it worked," Louise added.

"Indeed. Now that I understand the matter better I have to say you make the correct choice." Karin nodded. "However we must speak later about your bargaining skills. While her rate is fair for a lady in waiting, it's hardly appropriate for a maid."

"To be fair," Siesta said, "she had to deal with a competing offer. Count Mott had offered me employment as well."

"That rogue?" Comet harrumphed. "No wonder he was so smug telling the story in court. Should have known he was in a snit over something. The princess really needs to reign him in!" Louise silently agreed.

Her father's muttering was interrupted by a heavy knock. Everyone spun to see the door open and Princess Henrietta walk in. Louise quickly stood and bowed, along with everyone else in the room. Except of course Utsuho, who just waved. Louise cringed at her mother's dirty look, but fortunately Princess Henrietta didn't draw attention to it. Instead the princess motioned them to return to their seats. "I apologize for my abrupt entrance. I hope I didn't interrupt any family matters?"

"No trouble at all your majesty," Louise's father replied. "Louise was simply telling us about her familiar, and lady in waiting."

"I see." Henrietta looked over to her. "I take it then you haven't had time to talk about your magic?"

Louise shook her head. That was going to be another big conversation, and she was glad the princess was here to support her. "Explaining Utsuho and the existence of other worlds took some time. As did dispelling some rumors." The worst part was it was still running around the school. Maybe she'd ask Henrietta to punish the headmaster in retaliation. Wouldn't be too hard to find a reason, given all the things he was guilty of.

Henrietta nodded. "Good. I wanted to be here for that part of the conversation. Especially given how it's going to affect our nation."

"Eh?" Cattleya looked up from Utsuho's wings. "Affect the nation?"

A glance from Henrietta told Louise the princess was letting her break the news. She took a deep breath and just said it. "I'm a void mage."

"What?!" Her entire family except her mother popped out of their seats in shock.

Her father was the first to get intelligible questions. "The void was lost! Are you certain? Perhaps your magic just reacts oddly with your emotions."

"No," Louise shook her head. "I'm certain I touched the void. It does mess up all my other spells, but I've managed to dispel magic." An explosion was still involved, but she didn't need to mention that.

Utsuho nodded. "I'm a void user too, so I can tell she's a void mage. She's learning all sorts of new ways to use the void as well."

"That's wonderful!" Cattleya said clapping. Louise smiled. Catt was always supportive.

"It is quite impressive," Her father said slowly. "But also dangerous. I can see why you haven't made a big deal about this." Comet heaved a great sigh. "Understand I'm proud of you little Louise, but I can't help but worry as well. Merely being able to use the void is likely to be a great burden."

Louise felt herself pouting. Why wasn't he jumping for joy? I mean sure she might have to fight a few people, but that was the duty of a noble right? He'd served in battle before. It didn't seem fair.

"Don't make that face Louise," her mother said. Louise's cheeks felt hot at the rebuke. "Your father worries about you. You're his youngest daughter after all."

Henrietta nodded solemnly. "And I'm afraid there's something else to worry about. You see, while Siesta is a mage, the magic she uses is from this Gensoukyo. Not the elemental magic of Brimir."

"Yep! It's gotta be her maid superpower," Utsuho said. Louise sighed and gave Cattleya a pleading glance. Her sister quickly caught on and started patting Utsuho's head, much to the raven's delight.

Her family considered that revelation. "Is it similar to the magic of the elves?" Eleanor asked hesitantly.

"I don't believe so." Siesta replied. "Of course no one understands the power of the elves, but my skills seem to lie in potion creation. That's why her majesty suggested I pretend to be a water specialist. The overlap is enough to keep people from noticing."

"However," Princess Henrietta said, "that question will come up in the halls of power when people learn about this new magic. Especially if other commoners can learn it."

Siesta rubbed her hands nervously. "Marisa, my teacher, said that it was likely two or three in ten commoners could use this magic. With one in ten reaching dot class power or greater. Nobles would be able to use it as well, but their elemental powers would usually be stronger."

"That's..." Everyone seemed shocked at that. Even Louise was having a hard time getting her mind around it. One in ten commoners becoming nobles? It would totally change the face of the nation. And that was if they just limited titles to those who were strong.

After a minute of silence Henrietta cleared her throat. "As you can see, this will create a great upheaval in Tristain. On the other hand, can we afford to throw away so many mages to protect the old system?"

"Hmph." Comet leaned back in his chair. "No need to pose it like a question. I already know your answer your majesty. And as worrisome as the changes are you're right. We can't throw away so many possible mages. You'll have the support of the Valliere family. However I hope you listen to my advice on the matter before making any big revelations, Highness. Especially given the royal wedding."

Henrietta gripped the table. "I am hoping Louise and Siesta can help make that wedding less of a political necessity."

Karin let her weighty glare fall on the princess. "How so?"

Louise moved to support her friend. "Utsuho and I are going to go to Albion, blast the rebel army to pieces, and get the royal family to put their country in order."

"Out of the question!" her father snapped. "Louise I know you have a great power, but war is no place for a young lady! Especially one who has yet to finish school." His gaze turned to Henrietta. "I know you want to keep the fighting away from our lands, but this plan is madness!"

"Nah, it's actually pretty easy," Utsuho said. "The hard part is not blowing up any cities we want to keep. I could do it myself! But Louise has a pretty good Explosion spell herself now so this is a great time to practice."

Comet's moustache quivered. "Are you claiming to be able to blow up cities?"

"Well I mean in parts. Villages I can do in one big boom, but whole cities it's better to blow up a block at a time so people don't interrupt your casting," Utsuho replied cheerfully.

"Have you done this before?" Karin asked quietly.

Utsuho shrugged. "Well I mean the shrine maiden stopped me before I could really get going, but I've tried it out on a few places after that." Utsuho blinked as everyone's eyes widened. "Empty places! Ms Satori won't let me blow up cities with people in them."

"Good," Louise muttered. Seriously Utsuho could be a real birdbrain.

Louise chewed her lip as her mother's eyes turned to her. "And how do you intend to use your familiar's power? I somehow doubt you've mastered tactics from the books in the study. I'm certain you have no understanding of war. You must know this is a fool's errand given your inexperience."

Hearing Satori's words echoed by her mother stung deeply. But it was all true. This time though she had a response. "I've found someone who's willing to tutor me in strategy." She flinched. "Um, with one condition."

"And who might this tutor be?" her father demanded. "I'd like to meet the man who thought this was a fine idea!"

Utsuho popped up. "Let me grab her! One second!" She stuck her tongue out and reached out a hand, then suddenly Momiji was in the room blinking.

The wolf woman shook her head. "That's disorientating."

Louise took some pride that her family was stunned again by Utsuho's unique talents. She took the opportunity for introductions. "This is Momiji Inubashiri. She's a wolf tengu tactician, and she's offered to teach me the ways of war." She took a deep breath and added, "That is if you face her in a duel, mother."

Several jaws dropped at that. It even stopped Cattleya from patting Momiji's ears, which was probably for the best. Louise wasn't sure how she felt about her mother fighting a youkai, but she had to admit she did want to see her mother at her best.

Karin was the first to recover. A hint of a smile was there on her face, but her tone was even. "Duel me? Why would you cross worlds just to challenge someone you know nothing about?"

"Two reasons. First the tengu only teach children of worthy warriors their best tactics. It's been over three hundred years since the last human learned our ways. Tradition must be upheld." Momiji gave an eager smile. "The second is I've heard from your daughter you're a master of wind and blade. Famed for facing armies on your own. What tengu wouldn't want to test a human who claims to be the greatest in the fields that are our birthright? When I told the Great Tengu there was quite an uproar. I had to defend my right to be the one to fight you."

A dangerous smile fully bloomed on Karin's face, but her father stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "What madness! You expect to fight my wife and then teach my daughter how to die on the front lines? Why should we allow this?!"

"I actually intend to teach your daughter to stay far far away from the front lines," Momiji replied calmly. "Having her among the infantry or even cavalry would be sheer stupidity. She should be with the artillery, or a small strike team with a number of skilled bodyguards. Utsuho is fairly mediocre at defending others after all."

Louise whirled to look at the wolf as her father sat down. Away from the battle? Bodyguards? That didn't sound heroic at all! She wasn't some princess to be protected.

However her father seemed calmer. "And what do you think about this mission to save Albion?"

Momiji's ears twitched. "I don't know the details, but assuming it's supporting another army, she'd need an advisor skilled in tactics, politics, and at fending off assassins. Even if she's a natural at my lessons, that won't stop a blade in the dark. And as the master of a dangerous familiar, that's inevitably what the opposing force will resort to."

Louise's stomach fell, and Princess Henrietta gasped next to her. She hadn't thought of that. But it was true. She had no idea how to catch assassins, and Utsuho... was Utsuho. For that matter she didn't really have any fast spells. Maybe she did need a bodyguard.

"I see I have made an error in planning," Princess Henrietta said quietly. "Perhaps you would feel better about things if Count Wardes accompanied Louise to add his skills to the endeavor."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "I would feel better about it, but I would still not be pleased. I would hope my daughter not have to fight as I did."

Her mother put a hand on Comet's arm. "I as well. But it seems war is coming for us no matter what." Karin turned to the two youkai. "However, I remain unconvinced this plan has any chance of success. It is easy to brag about power."

Momiji planted a hand on her sword. "Then perhaps I could demonstrate the power of youkai first hand."

Karin stood up. "If her Highness is willing to find a suitable spot, I will happily agree."

* * *

Karin looked around the battlefield. The cavern Utsuho had taken them to in this 'Gensoukyo' was huge, but strangely polished. Almost as if an earth mage had shaped the floor. That would weaken her attacks slightly. No large rocks to use with her wind powers.

Perhaps that was good though. There were plenty of people watching the battle, and she didn't want to injure one of them. Not just her family and the Princess, but several winged creatures calling themselves crow tengu, and a few horned people apparently called oni.

She had to admit, knowing warriors from another world wanted to see her fight had her blood pumping. But that was her old rash self thinking. She turned her attention to Louise while she checked her armor straps.

Her daughter was currently muttering something at one of the bolder crow tengu. Wondering why the battle was such a spectacle. A very good question. Karin listened in as this 'Hatate' explained.

"It's a duel between a wind mage and a tengu, duh. The last time that happened was like, five hundred years ago. And they were tengu trained. Everyone wants to see how you people match up. Sanae even let me borrow her video camera!"

Her husband overheard and shook his head. "Madness. Well at least it will be over quickly, along with this foolish plan. I hope this Momiji girl survives however." Ah Comet. Always overprotective.

"Hey! Don't look down on Momiji," Hatate replied. "Sure she's weak when it comes to magic, but she's one of the top ten tengu blademasters. The Great Tengu himself spars with her."

Now that was interesting. Karin turned back to her foe. Momiji was using sword and shield. An odd choice for a duel, even more so since the sword was a curved bastard sword. Still the wolf woman seemed to have no trouble wielding the blade one handed. Karin was obviously at a disadvantage when it came to strength.

And then there were Momiji's eyes. The woman's demeanor was not that of a knight, or even a duelist. Not an assassin either, though the cold nature was similar. No she seemed like an old mercenary. One who had seen death and gotten used to it.

Still Karin wasn't expecting a long fight. She'd have to be careful not to do any damage the princess couldn't heal.

Princess Henrietta stepped forwards. "The duel is to first blood. Are both of you prepared?"

"Yes," Karin replied at the same time as her opponent. She placed her hand on her sword wand, already preparing her first spell.

"Very well." The princess raised her hand and stepped back. "Begin!"

Karin drew her blade, calling forth the spell that she'd taken as her title. The Heavy Wind. A tornado formed on top of Momiji. But she wasn't going to stop there. "Air blade," she incanted as she waved her sword in a series of cuts. Gusts of wind as sharp as any blade flew out.

Momiji tensed, then jumped forwards, totally unimpaired. How? How had the wolf woman ignored the gale force winds? Karin threw out a few more strikes while watching the air around her foe.

As the air blades closed in, Momiji swung her own sword. Steel hit the magic attack, and the wind shattered. And then she was on to the next one. Faster than any normal human could move.

"Triple haste!" Karin let the speed of wind fill her, and not a second too soon. Momiji broke free of the tornado, and was upon her in a flash. Karin sidestepped, avoiding a shield rush, but the wolf tengu slashed down with her sword. Karin parried, her arm aching at the impact. So strong! Even when swinging at a bad angle, Momiji could overpower her.

For the first time in a long while Karin found herself facing someone who could match her.

It was getting interesting.

Momiji hopped back to recenter, and continued her attack. This time there was no rush, just a solid advance. Karin dashed away from the swings, probing with weak air missiles. But she was on the defensive. She needed to find an opening, but the wolf woman was giving none.

She was studying her foe's defenses when Momiji suddenly shifted a thrust into a slash. Karin tried to disengage, but their swords locked. Momiji leaned down and used her full power to press her bastard sword home. The weight was incredible. Karin was using both hands to push back and still her sword was digging into her armor. The pressure brought her to her knees.

But she wasn't out of tricks yet. "Downburst," she called out, and the wind between them exploded. Karin let herself tumble back out of range, while Momiji rocked back as the wind caught her shield.

Karin's eyes narrowed. There. That was the weakness. She summoned the wind to her blade and waited.

Momiji moved in again carefully, cautious of a sidestep. Karin held her ground, waiting, then flicked out her sword wand in a weak thrust at the woman's head.

The wolf tengu moved to block with her shield, and Karin seized the opportunity. With a flick of the wrist she turned her thrust into a slap. A slap that reached around Momiji's shield. Then she summoned the wind.

Karin's wind blast caught the inside of the woman's shield like a sail. As Momiji staggered, Karin used all her speed to drive her blade into the woman's shoulder.

The two stood there, panting. Now that she wasn't focused on the opportunity before her, she saw Momiji had been preparing a strike. It would have been a good cut across the stomach too. "It seems speed was the deciding factor," Karin said as she carefully pulled out her blade.

Momiji sheathed her sword before pulling out a bandage. Despite the injury she was smiling. "So it was. The stories about you were not exaggerated at all."

"Allow me," Karin said, summoning some of her water magic. The wound was clean so sealing it was easy. "I must admit, I am impressed as well. You've learned how to use a small amount of magic very effectively. I feel my daughter can learn a lot from you."

"A required skill in a world where everyone else has a large amount of magic," Momiji replied.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Like my daughter's familiar?" She was quite curious to see if the hell raven's boasts were justified.

The grimace on Momiji's face was both a relief and a little concerning. "Utsuho Reiuji is possibly the strongest person I've ever met, and I've met two of the four oni devas. Question her skill and tactics. Never her power."

"I see." Karin nodded politely, and turned to face the crowd. Her family was properly impressed, as was the princess and the new baronet. That was good. Momiji's skill and words had convinced her there might be some merit to the princess's plan. But she was going to need to steer this farce into something resembling a military operation.

And convince her husband. Dear Comet really was overprotective of his daughters. Unfortunately that couldn't last. With the power of the void and a familiar like that, trouble was coming no matter what.

* * *

 _Notes : Another long chapter but I didn't want to break it up. I think I should be able to get another solid entry before November arrives and I have to start work on my novel. I promise to return in December though._

 _And since I've gotten a comment about it already, Baronet is much different then Baron. It's the title specifically for landless nobility who are not heirs of landed nobles and hold no official position._


	12. Murmurs of a Calamity

Louise fidgeted in her chair. She'd been looking forward to learning battle tactics, but her mother's insistence that she treat Momiji as if the tengu was an instructor at the academy made the lessons seem more real. Add in the fact that Satori was hiding in the corner taking notes and Louise was starting to feel this was bigger than she'd first thought.

Momiji was standing next to a table she'd cleared off to place a map. Small flags were placed on various points, in a pattern Louise couldn't figure out. However the wolf woman's eyes were focused purely on her. "So, let's start with the basics. Do you know the purpose of an army, Louise?"

The answer came quickly to her. "To enforce a ruler's will on an area." She'd learned that much from Satori's teaching.

"Good." Momiji smirked. "Now do you understand what that means in full?"

Louise hesitated. "No," she admitted. "I can see how occupying a country is enforcing your will, and I get how stopping an enemy army keeps you in control of an area. But there's got to be more than that."

Momiji nodded. "Better than most fledglings. I think you can easily figure out the last reason too. Tell me, why does your mother need an army to support her? She's better than a battalion of foot soldiers."

"Because-" Louise hesitated, understanding striking her. "Because she can't be everywhere at once. She needs people to catch thieves and bandits, and to round up drunks. One person can't enforce the law on a dutchy."

"Exactly." Momiji gestured to the map. "To rule a land you need people to enforce your rules. If the populace is law abiding and approve of your rulership, you can get away with a few mediocre soldiers. If the populace hates you and your laws, you will need more troops. Which is why in a land with mages and dragons, you still need a bunch of people with spears to line up and fight each other. Because you need an army after the battle to hold your lands and take your enemy's."

Louise frowned. "Wouldn't it be better for a defender to send their mages to attack an enemy's army instead of mustering their own? And I know I've heard of small armies conquering larger provinces. How does that work?"

"Two good questions." Momiji held up a finger. "The first issue is complex. We will come back to it often." She raised a second finger. "As for small armies and large nations, that's a simpler problem. If your army is small you must either reduce the number of people you wish to rule, or find allies to increase your army size. Frequently both. Good examples would be the Mongols, or the successful Spanish conquests in the Americas."

Reduce the number of people? Louise flinched as she realized the meaning. "You mean they slaughtered cities?"

"Not uncommon." Momiji replied. "Conquest is bloody. Even a noble general will be slaughtering their foe's army. This is the truth of war. People will die."

Louise grimaced. It was all true, but hearing it so bluntly didn't make her feel better.

Momiji continued. "This brings us back to your first question. Sending a mage to slaughter the enemy's army. The first problem is your enemy has mages too, and they'll be guarding the army. The second problem is it's very easy for a strong mage to rout an army. It's much harder for one to destroy it."

"What's the difference between the two?" Louise asked. "If you break an army you win the battle, right?"

"Battle yes," Momiji grinned. "War? That's a different issue. I've said you should think of yourself as artillery yes?" Louise nodded. "Well think of a battle between artillery and infantry. The infantry charges. The artillery shoots them. They break ranks and run away. Now what?"

Louise pondered for a second. "The infantry reforms and tries again?"

"Exactly," Momiji turned to the map. "Similarly if you break an army," she removed a flag, "and let it retreat," she placed it next to a set of similar flags, "you may have gained an advantage, but you haven't won the war. Or even taken control of the area if you lack enough people. You've merely removed your enemy's control."

Understanding washed over Louise. "So Utsuho and I can't control an area. We can just prevent anyone else from ruling it. And only until we leave."

"Correct. You need an army to finish off the enemy, and control the land." Momiji folded her arms. "And an army requires supplies. Food. Water. Gunpowder. And all that requires transport, which usually means more food and water for horses. Transport that requires roads, ports, and protection. Let the enemy deny you any of that, and your army will cease to function."

The wolf tengu waved her over to the map. "Now, let me show you the issues of supply, and reconnaissance."

The next hour was a dizzying array of facts and figures. Louise hoped she could steal Satori's notes after because there was no way she was remembering everything. But she was learning a totally different facet of warfare. Something she'd never seen in the stories, or even her mother's books.

"It seems so mundane," she said as Momiji finished her lecture. "But you're right. It has to get done."

"Small details have large impact. It's amazing how often tasks that nearly anyone can perform are the most important," Momiji replied. "It's why I wanted to study human war so badly as a young pup."

Louise looked at the tengu. "Wait, I thought you were teaching me tengu strategy?"

"This is something the tengu have struggled with for generations. My family was one of the first to recognize the issue." Momiji smiled. "And I was one of the few tengu allowed to research logistics with humans. It is why the Great Tengu considers me one of the leading tacticians, despite my age."

Pride rolled off the wolf woman. Pride and something else. "You've wanted to pass this on, haven't you," Louise stated.

Momiji's ears twitched. "I suppose so. After all teaching helps refine one's understanding. It's easier than waiting for a war as well."

"So..." Louise hesitated but she had to know. "Did you lose that match on purpose? Mother said you chose a poor weapon for a duel."

"Hm?" That surprised the tengu. "Oh! True, sword and shield is not best for a one on one fight. But I picked that because it's what I fight with on the battlefield." She shook her head. "No I lost because your mother uses the wind like a human, not a tengu."

"Ah." Louise turned as Satori interrupted. "I see. Wielding the wind instead of guiding it."

Momiji's ears twitched again. "Yes. A tengu would call the wind from behind me. Only a human would think to just form the wind right then and there." The wolf woman shook her head. "A weakness in my strategy. I'd never considered that tactic."

Louise grinned. "So my mom's stronger then a tengu, eh?!"

"Stronger than me," Momiji corrected. "But I'm a weak mage. Aya could throw out a tornado stronger than your mother with a flick of her fan. Your mother isn't weak, but there's much stronger youkai out there."

Louise shivered, but Momiji just clapped her on the shoulder. "Fortunately for you, one of those is Utsuho."

* * *

Siesta wasn't used to watching a magician sulk. Marisa however was doing an impressive job of it. She was almost certain the magician was faking it, but she couldn't be certain.

"I can't believe you had a super awesome duel without inviting me!" Marisa flopped on the table. "One chance to fight a magician from a different universe and ya left me high and dry."

"I didn't realize they hadn't told you," Siesta said

Marisa sighed and flopped in her chair. "Suppose that's true. It's not your fault." The witch sat up again and all traces of sorrow were gone. "Honestly I saw the video Hatate took, and it wasn't that impressive. Suppose Youmu might be interested but it was more sword fight then danmaku. And that hurricane is nothing I haven't seen out of Aya."

Siesta shook her head. "You're all so impressive. That was a square rank spell. I won't ever be able to equal that."

"Right out of the gate? No." Marisa motioned to one of the cauldrons. "But with the right ingredients and a day of effort you could put together a spell like that. Maybe stronger if you do it right. With a week you could bottle up a spell that strong. You're really good with potions."

Marisa stood up. "You've gotta stop thinking in terms of the raw power you can chuck about on a whim. Sure that's fun and all, but if you're willing to put in effort you can do damn near anything. You're not a wand waving elementalist like Louise or the other nobles. You're an alchemist. A research mage."

"But..." Siesta looked around at the strange implements and items around her. "I don't understand magic. How can I be a researcher? I'm a maid with a spark of talent."

"Huh." Marisa blinked a few times. "Oh I get it. That's what I'm doing wrong."

She turned around and started rummaging through the books on the table. "Sorry about that. I figured you understood magic because you grew up in a magical world. But that world's magic and our magic is totally different." Marisa turned and handed over two books. "These will be a good starting point."

Siesta looked over the print. "The Art of Magic. Constructing Your Own Symbolism." She frowned. "How do you construct symbolism? And why would that help me understand spells?"

"Magic is the imposition of your will on reality," Marisa stated. "Your will. That's what people have a hard time understanding. If the spell makes sense to you, it'll work for you. Even if everyone else thinks you're crazy. Because it's your magic."

"But magic doesn't make sense to me." Siesta pointed at the water dragon scales. "I understand that those can be used in cold spells, because they're cold. But I have no idea why puffball mushrooms can be turned into explosive potions. That makes no sense."

Marisa laughed. "Because they explode into spores. You're thinking fire. I'm thinking boom." Her expression turned serious. "And that's why if you'd tried to make the potion from scratch you'd have failed. I had to show you it worked before you'd be able to form your will into the potion.

"But when you start creating your own spells you'll need to think about what makes sense for you. Obviously there are shortcuts. Something like another person's hair will always have an attachment to the person you took it from. An object you love or hate will always summon up those emotions. But past that? It's all you." Marisa shrugged. "There's a whole set of magical medicines that use belladonna lilies, just because the person who made them really loved the flower. Do what you think is right. Ignore anyone who says differently."

Siesta shook her head. "It just doesn't make sense. Aren't there rules?"

"No." Marisa stated bluntly. "We make up rules to get things done." The magician grinned. "But don't you worry about that. You'll figure it out or you won't, and whichever you do will be the right choice for you. For now, study those books. Learn the rules they tell you. Just remember those aren't the only rules. You can change your spell's paradigm anytime you want."

She opened the book and began to read through. The properties of light huh? Well at least this started to make sense.

* * *

Louise had a headache.

Hours upon hours of tactical training were reverberating in her brain like a baggage train. In fact just thinking about a baggage train was causing her to consider supply chains. "Ugh, that tengu's gonna kill me."

 _"You'll be fine,"_ Utsuho thought at her while preening. _"Besides you'll get to use some of that soon! The princess is going to finalize plans with you today right?"_

"Yeah." Louise looked over at her traveling pack. It didn't nearly have all the stuff she wanted, but it was easy to travel with. She wished she'd had time to get a proper pack, but she didn't really know how to choose one. Maybe she should have asked Siesta.

The fact that she was so short also was a problem. Why couldn't the growth spurt come faster!

There was a light knock on the door, then Siesta came in. Louise was pleased to see her aide was wearing her cloak. "Is everything ready?"

"I think so," Siesta replied. "We'll likely be taking a carriage to start, so we won't need to worry about supplies until the smugglers take us to Albion."

"I can't believe we're trusting smugglers," Louise muttered. This was a secret mission, but couldn't they still get an official secret group to take a messenger of the crown? Well whatever. It wasn't Henrietta's fault.

Utsuho ruffled her wings. _"Well if things go wrong I'll just blast them."_ Always an option Louise supposed.

There was another knock. "Strange. Could you get that Siesta?"

Siesta opened the door and bowed stepping aside. "Princess."

Louise wasn't sure to be proud or worried that the Princess entering her chambers was getting to be routine. Probably both. She stood. "Your majesty? Did something come up?"

"Not really." Princess Henrietta looked tired. She'd obviously been crying recently, but her makeup covered most of that. "It's something I've been putting off. A part of your expedition."

She sighed. "I believe in you Louise. I know you'll do the best you can. But as the Princess of Tristain I have to plan for the worst as well as the best." She held out a ring and several notes. "If you can't stop the Reconquista army... please return these to Prince Wales. He will have letters to return to me as well."

Louise blinked. That was the royal ring of Albion. Wait that meant... She wanted to smack herself. The princess and the prince were lovers.

Still that only made her more determined. "I'll make sure I can return these to you."

Henrietta smiled. "Thank you Louise. Just make sure you return. I couldn't bear to lose you both." She turned to Siesta. "You take care as well. While we have known each other only a short time, I appreciate what you've done for my friend, and what you can do for our nation."

Siesta bowed. "Thank you princess!"

Utsuho flapped her wings. _"Wait don't I get a sappy goodbye too?"_

"There's nothing that can kill you," Louise pointed out to her familiar.

"Ah I did forget someone," Henrietta smiled at the raven. "My apologies. Safe travels, and make sure Louise eats well."

 _"Of course!"_ Utsuho puffed out her chest feathers.

Henrietta nodded. "Now let's see you off. Count Wardes should be arriving in a little while. He knows your familiar is strong, but nothing beyond that. As far as he's concerned this is a reconnaissance mission."

Louise grabbed her bag. "So how do I tell him about our plan to stop the rebel army? Just have Utsuho blast them?"

"If you think it's possible, I've given him orders under seal to change his mission." The princess smiled. "Specifically that he's under your command. Obviously I can't write down that you'll be starting a war on foreign soil."

 _"I liked the explosion plan better,"_ Utsuho thought.

She stroked her familiar's beak. "We need to know what to blow up first."

The raven leaned into the petting. _"Humans make things so complicated."_

Louise led the princess out of the women's dorms trying to get her thoughts organized. What did she need to consider? Probably where the enemy army was, their reserves. Oh yeah and what forces the King of Albion had. That was important.

A shadow in front of her caused her to stumble to the side. She'd nearly run into someone while thinking. "Excuse me." She blinked as she saw Guiche standing at the doorway. The idiot wasn't complaining though. Instead he was staring behind her.

She looked to see he was staring at the princess. Of course. Just her luck to bump into the lech. "Stop drooling at our ruler Guiche."

The man wiped his mouth and kneeled. "Forgive me your majesty. I'm your devoted servant. Command me as you will."

"Montmorency is still mad at you eh?" Louise snorted. Guiche flinched, but remained kneeling.

 _"Sad wandering crow."_ Utsuho cawed mockingly.

Princess Henrietta looked down at the man, and Louise noticed something she'd never seen in her friend's eyes. A cold calculation that was kinda scary. Something she'd seen her mother do once or twice. "You are Guiche de Gramont yes? I might have a mission for you."

The fop smiled. "Everything I am is at your disposal your majesty."

She motioned to Siesta. "Louise de la Valliere and Baronet Siesta Takeo are performing a task for me. While I have asked Count Wardes to defend the expedition from misfortune, he obviously would favor his fiance if hard decisions needed to be made. So I entrust you with defending Baronet Takeo on this journey."

"Eh?" Everyone else's jaws dropped. Guiche defending Siesta? Louise had a hard time seeing that idiot defending anyone. And of course Siesta wasn't used to having a bodyguard. And Guiche was still probably thrown off by Siesta's new status.

Still lechery prevailed. Guiche made one of his bronze roses. "You wish is my command majesty. Neither of these young maidens will come to harm."

"Your majesty you wound me. I had not thought a few minutes of delay would cause my position to be lost."

Louise whirled to see Count Wardes standing there. He was dressed in his usual Griffon knight uniform, feathered hat and cape over a buff jacket. It had been years since she'd met him when their families arranged the marriage, but he was still the dashing figure she remembered.

"No slight was intended Count Wardes," Princess Henrietta said. "I just thought a additional mage might have use, since I wish all of you to return safely. In any case I hope my worries are misplaced and you have an uninteresting journey." She nodded. "I shall take my leave so you can get acquainted and plan your travels without me hovering over you."

"Safe travels to you as well your majesty," Wardes said with a bow.

"We'll get this settled for you and be back in no time," Louise said confidently. Utsuho cawed in agreement.

Princess Henrietta smiled and nodded. "Please."

Count Wardes approached as the princess left and held out his hand. Louise blinked for a moment before she realized what he was doing. She blushed and offered her own hand so he could kiss it. "I am glad to see you again Louise. And it seems you've grown greatly as a woman in my absence."

"T-thank you, Count Wardes." Her heart was racing and she felt a really stupid smile on her face. She hadn't received a compliment like that in, well, forever if you didn't count her father. "I'm glad you could accompany us on this journey."

"It is my pleasure." He smiled. "I was greatly ashamed I missed you receiving your title of Chevalier. Stopping a golem in its tracks is no small feat. But sadly I was busy training my knights. I hope you can forgive me my absence."

Louise shook her head. "It's fine. Really! The defense of our country is more important after all."

Count Wardes nodded, then turned to Siesta. "Ah and you must be Baronet Takeo. You and Louise must forgive me. The mad ramblings of Count Mott had me worried for a second. I should have known my dutiful Louise would not betray oaths made so quickly."

"A pleasure to meet you," Siesta said.

That again. Louise looked over at Utsuho. _"Do you think you could ask a flock of crows to pester him for a few months?"_ She was really tired of hearing about him.

 _"Not sure if they'll do it, but I'll ask,"_ Utsuho replied.

Count Wardes turned to their last member. "And you are...?"

"Guiche du Gramonde," he said bowing and presenting a bronze rose. "The princess requested my aid defending the lovely Ms Siesta here, and I jumped at the chance to serve beside a distinguished figure as yourself."

"Hm." The Count's expression changed. It was the calculating expression the princess had used before. No actually, Louise corrected herself. It was harsher even then that. It was the face of someone considering if they might have to kill someone. Why did Wardes look like that?

The expression vanished after a moment though. Perhaps she'd imagined it? Instead he nodded. "Well I suppose this would be a good teaching opportunity. If the ladies would forgive me for a moment, perhaps you could show me your skills?"

"Of course!" Guiche made a meaningless flourish and summoned his bronze valkyrie golem. Then he paused. "Ah, but I'm sure you can easily defeat me."

"Just figured that out Guiche?" Louise muttered. Utsuho croaked a laugh under her wing.

Count Wardes just chuckled. "Probably. But I shall hold myself back. Please, show me the skill of your golem. I'll give you my advice after."

"Of course!" Guiche moved it forwards in a dangerous lunge. But Count Wardes just slapped the point aside.

The battle continued for a minute, Guiche's golem stabbing and Wardes parrying. Louise wasn't sure what anyone was supposed to learn from this. It was the same moves over and over. Surely Guiche had to realize he wasn't getting anywhere?

And then with a sudden blur it was over. Wardes was standing in front of Guiche, sword at the young man's throat. "First battle?"

"Yes," Guiche managed to squeak.

"I suspected." Wardes sheathed his blade. "You treated it like a joust rather than a fight. Your golem is a footsoldier in a war, not a knight in a joust. Fight with all her power." Wardes tipped his hat. "And consider learning to use a sword yourself. Your foes will strike at you directly, and your golem is limited by your own skill."

Guiche stared with wide eyed admiration. "Thank you sir! I shall take your instruction."

As Count Wardes walked away, Louise moved to his side. "That was nice, but you really think that playboy can make anything of himself?"

"How harsh!" Wardes smiled. "I feel that boy might be able to rise above his current status." His expression soured. "If he's given the chance. War is not as forgiving as training."

"Let's hope we can skip this war," Louise muttered.

 _"With my power victory is certain,"_ Utsuho reassured her.

* * *

The first leg of the trip had been without much incident. Louise felt sorry for Siesta, who'd had to listen to Guiche's bragging for the ride. But it seemed like he was still too confused with her status to do more then boast.

Count Wardes on the other hand had been nothing but gentlemanly towards her. Oh he'd threw out a few double entendres, but unlike that Kirche it was always subtle. Louise found herself blushing several times.

Utsuho hadn't helped either. Constantly preening and talking about holding contests to determine the best nestmate. What was that bird thinking?!

In any case, they made it through the first leg of their journey in good time. The inn they'd rented was very well provisioned. Two rooms and a small eating area for the four. Probably something for traveling nobles. They'd start losing those amenities as they got further from the capitol, but she was going to enjoy it for now.

Currently they were all sitting around the table, a pot of the inn's stew between them. Count Wardes was talking about a skirmish with Germania a few years back, to Guiche and Siesta's amazement. But Louise found her attention only partially there.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Utsuho thought while nuzzling her ear.

 _"I dunno. Maybe I'm just nervous,"_ Louise sent back.

The raven hopped down to peck at the bread. _"Maybe you should ask about the mission then. Get more prepared."_

That wasn't a bad idea. Louise waited until Count Wardes was finished, then interrupted Guiche's praise. "So, what do you know about the Albion civil war? I've gotten reports from my parents and the princess, but I imagine they're out of date."

Everyone else blinked at her, the cheery mood around the table subdued. "Ah, quicker to business then I thought, my Louise." Wardes nodded. "Very well, I shall explain what I know. I've been tasked with keeping an eye on the war so I perhaps have the most information.

"The king and his loyal troops have been driven back to Newcastle. Rumors have the garrison anywhere from five hundred down to fifty mages, facing off against at least five thousand troops under the banner of the Reconquista."

Louise nearly choked. "Fifty against five thousand? That bad?!"

Guiche seemed even more stunned. "But... how could the royal family be so outmatched? Is there some sorcery at play?"

"No." Wardes shook his head. "Just cunning politics. Albion was a hotbed of resentment to start, and Cromwell turned that to his advantage."

"Um..." Siesta shrunk into herself but managed to steel herself and speak up. "My village is near Albion, and while we don't get a lot of traffic, the commoners who came through before the war didn't seem to think King James was cruel. How did the populace turn?"

Wardes sighed. "The royal family was not deliberately cruel, but incompetence can become a form of cruelty. The King was frivolous with spending, and let his vassals tax too heavily in response." He smoothed his mustache. "Those ambitious vassals who wanted to take the throne for themselves gathered enough to hire a large number of mercenaries. And when Cromwell began his divine crusade, well they were happy enough to join his peasant band."

 _"Crusade?"_ Utsuho clacked her beak. _"Are they hunting down youkai?"_

"Good question." It obviously wasn't youkai, but there wasn't many things to crusade against. Louise looked up at Wardes. "What is Cromwell claiming to do? Isn't killing the king against the teachings of Brimir?"

Wardes snorted. "Yes, but he's claiming now is the time of reunification. That the nations need to join and claim the holy land from the elves."

Ah right. That made some sense. Reclaiming the holy land was something the church constantly preached about. But there were some gaping holes in that plan. "How is he going to pull that off? Albion just had a civil war, it can't take on the rest of the nations alone!"

"Indeed!" Guiche laughed. "To think that is absurd."

"All the nations alone? No." Wardes agreed. "However will we fight together? Gallia just had its own civil war, and their new King is a fool. Germania and our Tristain are uniting, but there's many years of bad blood as well. A fragile alliance like that might break at any point."

"It still seems a losing battle," Guiche said with a snort. "We should break them easily."

Louise on the other hand felt more grim. "Just because they lose, doesn't mean we win. If Cromwell does enough damage, Germania might skip the 'marriage' part of unification."

Wardes grinned. "Ah you've learned well Louise. I'm impressed." Louise basked in the man's praise for a moment before his smile faded. "Though I fear the truth is even worse. Cromwell's plans have support outside of Albion. There's plenty of ambitious nobles who want to be one of the chosen to claim the holy land. And of course the most faithful commoners are interested as well. Treachery is all about."

"Why now?" Siesta asked. "The elves have been quieter than usual, and the Pope hasn't made any big speeches about reclaiming the lands."

They all turned to Wardes, looking for a possible answer. The man sat for a bit in grim silence, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've heard rumors that they believe a great catastrophe will strike soon. Within our lifetimes. Only by retaking the elven lands can our people be saved from destruction."

Louise blinked, then sniffed. "How convenient." Utsuho croaked in agreement. "'Trust us, there's a cataclysm coming up and you have to follow our lead or else.' They'd better have something stronger than that when they plead for a truce."

Guiche and Wardes' jaws dropped, but Siesta managed a giggle. "That's Louise."

Count Wardes managed a chuckle as well. "A fiery spirit. I look forward to seeing what you and your Utsuho can do."

* * *

 _Well I'm back. Completed Nano and then collapsed for a while. These chapters are harder as well, since I have to be much more careful with setup. Soon bird based beatings again. Soon. But hopefully I can keep things interesting until then._


	13. Traveling and Plotting

Louise smiled as Utsuho nestled into her makeshift nest and immediately fell asleep. It was amazing how quickly her familiar could drop off, but the raven always seemed so content with whatever shuteye she could get.

It was a technique she occasionally wished she had. Right now her mind was spinning, trying to figure out how to manage the problems to come. A fight against an unknown army, with her allies vastly outnumbered. She'd have to write down questions for Momiji to answer. Or at least things she needed to ask.

She looked over at Siesta. The woman was reading again. At first Louise thought it might be another spellbook, but the title on the spine quickly dispelled that notion. She was pretty sure no mystic tome was titled "The Duchess' Handmaid."

Louise coughed to get the other woman's attention. "Another romance?"

Siesta started, but quickly relaxed and nodded. "Yes." She blushed a little. "Another one by Satori I think. I liked the last book."

Heat flashed through Louise's cheeks. That book had been something else. Possibly the most... vivid storytelling she'd read.

Well it would help get her mind off the problems ahead she decided. It wasn't because she really wanted to read the romance scenes. No no no. Just a minor distraction. "Do you have any others? I'd like to read one as well."

"Um," Siesta blushed. "I only brought this one, but I'm just starting it. We could read it together."

Louise hesitated a moment, but she really did want to clear her head. "Sure." She sat on the bed next to Siesta and took hold of one side of the book.

It started off quickly with a maid joining a new household after a marriage between two noble houses. This one seemed to make more sense then the ninja story. At least that's what Louise was thinking until the Duchess asked to learn cooking from the maid and showed up wearing an apron. Only an apron.

She was blushing furiously as the scene proceeded to get even racier from there. Her cheeks were burning up, and she couldn't help but notice how close Siesta was. The woman's own soft heat pressing against her side.

Louise had to do something to break the tension. "Um, you can turn the page when you're done."

"Ah!" Seista shivered, blushing just as much as Louise was. "Of course!" As she did she said, "But to think, the legendary naked apron was real and not just something my cousin made up."

So it was a common seduction technique in that world? Would that even work for a real woman? An image of Kirche in the outfit flashed through Louise's mind and she shook her head to try to clear it. "No no no."

"Eh?" Siesta looked over at her.

Louise coughed and tried to think up a good lie. "Uh, just thinking it wouldn't work for me."

Siesta blinked, then turned back to the book blushing brightly. "It... probably would. If you pulled it very tight."

For the first time in her life, Louise finally understood what it meant to have her head 'swimming'. Did that mean Siesta had imagined her in that outfit? And what would Siesta look like? And-! And-!

Somehow they finished the chapter without passing out, but Louise did not sleep easy that night.

At least she wasn't worried about politics.

* * *

Momiji closed her eyes and hummed in thought as Louise finished her description of the situation. "I see. Your allies have already begun their last stand.

"And now we get to the unfortunate part of war. You can't win this battle without political assistance. If you improved the situation would your country be willing to send military support?" Momiji folded her hands.

"Actually I think I have one way we can win," Louise said. "I think if we kill Cromwell and break the army there's a chance."

Momiji grinned. "Interesting. What makes you say that?"

Louise grimaced. "Well I've been thinking about all the stuff Satori's been teaching me about ruling. All the alliances and the balance of power. And Cromwell hasn't done any of that. He can't have done it. There's not enough time. So he's gotta be a weak point, right?"

"Killing the leader and hoping that will collapse their power base?" Momiji smirked. "Not always a bad idea, but sometimes killing Nobunaga just gets you Hideyoshi."

"But it would buy us time right?" Louise sighed. "I know that fifty nobles can't win a war. They can't rule a country. But if we buy some time, maybe they can change that. Get some allies and turn the war around."

Momiji started setting up a new set of figures on the map of Albion Louise had brought. "It's a long shot, but perhaps your best shot at victory. And something Utsuho can do. Now, let's discuss supply via ship, since you'll need to understand that if you succeed."

* * *

Louise stared at the notes she'd been taking down. The numbers were terrible. Not just because they were hard, but because the amounts required were just mind boggling. "One ship for each regiment, increased by one for every three days travel..."

"What are those?" Guiche asked.

"Looking up what it would take to fund a military expedition in Albion. Assuming we have access to a port," Louise muttered.

Guiche looked at her like she'd grown another head. "What?"

Wardes turned as well. "Isn't that getting a bit ahead of ourselves?"

"Well we need to start preparing now," Louise said finishing the numbers. "It's going to hit the state budget hard, and it'd be better to start asking for taxes now instead of begging money to repay the loans later."

"Surely it can't be that expensive," Guiche protested, looking at the numbers. "That's more than the worth of the royal jewels!"

"Hm?" Wardes peered down and Louise held up the numbers so he could see them more clearly. "My my Louise. Your tutor is very skilled. It seems you're only off by a few ten thousand. You're assuming we'll have to defend our supplies from the dragon knights aren't you?"

Louise nodded. "Of course. They have to know that's our weak point."

"But conducting an invasion of Albion is impossible unless they've been defeated," Wardes said with a grin. "We wouldn't be able to land the troops to begin with." He shrugged. "Perhaps with some trickery it might be done, but it would be better to use that cunning to eliminate the knights. If for no other reason then because it does complicate our supplies immensely."

"I see." Louise looked over the numbers. Yes that would make things easier.

"It still seems very expensive," Siesta said quietly as she fiddled with one of her tinctures.

Guiche snorted. "Very expensive doesn't begin to cover it! That's all the earnings of my family's land for twenty years! There's no way a war is that costly! Is there?"

Wardes slowed the carriage as he pulled on his mustache. "No she's right. Wars are quite expensive. Especially wars against a continent you can only reach via ship." He smiled softly at Louise. "I'm impressed though. The calculations I've seen are the product of many experienced campaigners putting their heads together. You've done the work of ten men in but a few hours. I'd like to see your notes when we rest for the evening."

"Of course!" Louise beamed at the praise.

Suddenly Utsuho perked up. She cawed a few times, then paused. After a moment she cocked her head to look at Louise. _"There's a lot of armed men ahead. They're waiting in ambush."_

"Eh?" Louise started. "An ambush?" Everyone turned to her in surprise.

Utsuho bobbed her head. _"The local crows are all worried about their nests. There's at least twenty of them. Another three cho ahead. Uh, three hundred meters."_

"What are you talking about Louise?" Wardes was looking over the forest carefully. "There's no one here."

"Utsuho says the crows further ahead see a group of men. About twenty, armed." Louise drew her wand. "I don't know how they got past our guards though."

Siesta shook her head grimly. "Mercenaries."

"With the defeat of the royals there's going to be a lot of bands of former soldiers out looking for easy money," Wardes agreed. "Prepare yourselves."

He started the wagon moving again. Louise peered into the woods, trying to get a bead on the bandits. Her heart beat fast as they crawled forwards.

A whistle from the trees broke the painful wait. Men broke out of the treeline, crossbows and muskets raised. Louise waited for them to start shouting commands.

And then they fired.

"Stasis!" Louise yelled, pointing her wand at the men. The bullets and arrows froze, stuck in the morass of air. Wardes' sword wand cut through the air tearing through the projectiles Louise missed. Two shield golems rose up, making sure nothing got through.

Utsuho flapped her wings. _"I guess we're blowing them up now."_

Before Louise could respond, fire and ice rained from the sky. The mercenaries screamed, broke, and ran as a dragon swooped down. Syphid cooed happily making two more passes that completely routed the mercenaries. Next to Louise Count Wardes put away his wand, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

The danger gone Sylphid landed next to them. And then Louise's face was pressed into two soft, tanned breasts. "Louise~! How could you leave me behind like that?"

A steady hand pulled her away from the soft imprisonment. Count Wardes peered at Kirche, eyes narrowed. "Who are you, and why are you being so familiar with my fiance?"

"Fiance?" Kirche blinked a few times, then looked back and forth between the count and Louise. Finally she moved over to whisper in Louise's ear, "So you think he'd be interested in a threesome?"

"Where did that come from?!" Louise sputtered.

Kirche smiled smugly. "Well I've decided if I have to choose, I'd pick you, so I need to determine if he's a rival or a fellow."

Louise took some small comfort that everyone else was just as convinced Kirche was out of her mind. Count Wardes was just staring at this point, while Guiche was... probably thinking of things he shouldn't be. Siesta was blushing and Utsuho was just shaking her beak. The only person not visibly reacting was Tabitha. And that was just Tabitha.

In the end the only logical thing to do was ignore all this mess.

* * *

 _Who's an idiot? I'm an idiot. I totally forgot I had a half chapter that I hadn't posted from... way back before writers block killed me. It's setup but hopefully amusing setup. So yeah, enjoy._


	14. Newcastle, Hope's End

Ignoring Kirche's insanity had been a mistake.

 _"Utsuho help,"_ Louise silently pleaded from Kirche's entrapping embrace. The redhead had been merely chatty to start, but as Count Wardes had become more and more familiar with Kirche's insanity the Germanian woman had upped the ante. Which was why she was buried face first in Kirche's cleavage.

 _"That stupid amphibian is blocking me!"_ She heard the raven croaking in frustration.

"Isn't it exciting Louise~!" Kirche said, pressing Louise closer. "Taking a secret voyage on a smuggler ship to a doomed castle. You really do have a flair for romance."

Strong hands carefully slipped her out of Kirche's bust and Louise breathed a sigh of relief. Then she nearly choked on it when she realized she was in Wardes' arms. While her fiance's smile was bright, his voice was calm. "We're past the guards, so you no longer need to make a distraction." It had been no such thing, but Wardes was trying to save face.

Louise found herself gently sat down next to Siesta while Utsuho spat a fireball at Flame then landed on her shoulder. Her head was spinning and she decided to just let it. Thinking was too hard right now.

"Why smugglers though?" Guiche asked as Kirche pouted. "It seems gauche to be traveling in such disreputable company."

Count Wardes' smile twisted slightly. "Perhaps, but who else will take us to a castle under siege? The Reconquista's navy has the castle blockaded. Only privateers and smugglers would dare move through to supply the King and his allies."

Everyone winced. Louise hadn't considered that, but on reflection it had to be true. And better to go with smugglers than pirates. A Duke's daughter would be a target for ransom, even after bribes had been paid.

"Which brings us to another point. I'm afraid I must insist that you travel separately from us, Ms Zerbst," Count Wardes said.

"Eh?" Kirche leaned forwards, revealing her cleavage. "Are you sure you can't find room in your cabin for another girl? After all little Louise will need some coaching~."

Searing heat filled Louise's cheeks and she grabbed her wand. "Shut up Kirche, I-"

"Sylphid," Tabitha interrupted calmly.

"Yes." Count Wardes nodded. "Even if I could bribe the captain to let on two more women, a dragon would be a bit much. If you must follow us it would be better if you did so on your own."

"Oh." Kirche pouted and Louise breathed a sigh of relief. "I suppose that's true. Well we'll sneak in late tomorrow then." She waved. "I'm see you there little Louise. Take care Siesta."

Siesta bowed her head. "Thank you Kirche. You and Tabitha take care as well."

"No goodbye for me?" Guiche asked hand over heart.

"No," Kirche replied, before slipping out the back of the wagon. Tabitha followed after with a wave to everyone else.

Louise almost felt sorry for Guiche, but Utsuho had other thoughts. _"Wandering crow, Wandering crow~."_

"Another day lad," Wardes said. "For now let's get aboard our ship. We need to reach Newcastle by tomorrow night."

* * *

Utsuho sat quietly on Louise's shoulder as the girl looked at the castle they were approaching. The humans were flying in the dark, which was weird but nice. Utsuho's youkai eyes allowed her to see fine in the shadows.

The castle on the other hand had plenty of flames in and around it. So that was the enemy army? Utsuho preened. No challenge really. Unless they had a shrine maiden she could burn the lot of them in two passes.

"Fifty vs fifty thousand," Louise muttered.

Utsuho ruffled her wings. _"No problem for a god like me."_ She was looking forward to showing Louise her true power. Maybe she would start worshipping! Probably not like the kappa, but maybe like Orin.

Louise pursed her lips, but didn't say or think anything. The young mage worried too much. Maybe it was all that math stuff Momiji was teaching her. Math was for simpler things. Like quantum mechanics. Not human politics and fighting.

Soft footsteps on the deck heralded Siesta's arrival. "It would be pretty if it wasn't the prelude to a battle," the other woman said quietly.

"Yeah." Louise leaned against the railing. "I hope we can stop this battle at least."

"I wish I could help." Siesta looked down. "I'm not even sure why I'm here miss Valliere."

"That's ridiculous!" Louise spun so quickly Utsuho had to tighten her grip. "I'm sure you'll help us out somehow! Um, well, if nothing else you've helped me keep Kirche at bay."

Siesta didn't move. "But anyone could do that. You don't need me. I just have a strange magic that can't even compare to nobility."

Utsuho cawed and hopped to Siesta's shoulder. As Siesta steadied herself and looked over, Utsuho thought to Louise. _"I'm sure she's got a maid superpower that'll kick in. You tell her that!"_ All maids had powers.

 _"Don't think that'll work."_ Louise instead put her hand on Siesta's other shoulder. "Just because anyone can do something doesn't mean that it isn't important." The young noble winced. "I've had to learn that a lot recently. You've always been important. And I'm sure you'll help this time too."

Siesta smiled faintly. "Thank you Louise. And you as well Utsuho."

Utsuho saw that Wardes person approaching Louise and hopped back to her shoulder. _"Your fiance is coming."_ Utsuho still had no idea why a girl Louise's age was engaged to an older human, but humans were weird.

Louise turned to face the man. "Count Wardes."

"I see your familiar is good at warnings," the Count replied cheerily.

Siesta bowed, though Utsuho doubted the man could see it. "Good evening Count."

"Good evening to you Miss Siesta." The count folded his hands. "I hate to interrupt you two, but I fear I must consult privately with Louise about the mission ahead. All of the missions rather."

Louise stiffened. "Including the sealed orders?" she asked quietly. Utsuho shifted and peered at the man. Wasn't he supposed to not open those until Louise told him to?

"Indeed." The count shrugged. "While I understand the need for sealed orders in many cases, in this case not knowing what might occur in advance would be too dangerous. I fear I had to investigate matters early."

Utsuho felt Louise stiffen, but she didn't get an instruction to do anything so she waited. Louise instead said, "Siesta is aware of those details. It would be best for her to stay."

Count Wardes paused. "I see. Very well." He turned to lean on the railing, concealing his expression from Utsuho. "Specifically there's two issues I feel I must bring up. Most importantly I'm wondering how you think you can accomplish this assassination. I hope you take no offense, but your magic does not seem well designed for such tasks."

"It's not me. It's Utsuho." Louise stroked her beak and Utsuho puffed out her chest.

"Your raven?" Utsuho was a little annoyed the man didn't believe in her, but at least he didn't sound dismissive.

Siesta wrung her hands before speaking up. "Utsuho is very powerful."

"Powerful enough to get past a square class mage trained to guard rulers?" Wardes asked. "I'm sure your familiar is no slouch Louise. But assassinations are difficult for a reason."

Louise smirked. "Let me prove it." Utsuho heard her master's thoughts. _"Do you think you can show off? Maybe target one of the distant ships."_

 _"Sure!"_ Utsuho started charging, her third eye glowing.

 _"Wait wait wait!"_ Louise coughed. _"Don't let them see where it comes from!"_

 _"Oh. Hrm."_ Utsuho flapped her wings and set her eyes on the airships manning the blockade. Which one to pick? After a bit she decided on the biggest one. It was hardest to miss.

After that it was just handling the simple calculations to position the ship in the five dimensional planes, and construct the mini wormhole delivery devices that would trigger the antimatter reaction and start a bit of fusion. The mini sun would only last ten seconds or so but it should handle matters.

As she started her work she noticed there was something like a magical gravity well that drew in her void powers. It was weird, but she wouldn't complain about something that made her life easier. With a few beats of her wings it was done.

At first it was just a flicker in the windows. Then the tiny sun burst free of the ship, brightening the sky. The ship started to fall like a sparrow stunned by a hawk, loose items and people lingering in the sky for a second before following the doomed vessel. Flame poured through the parts that hadn't just been vaporized by plasma.

Then there was a flash as the ship blew up, burning fragments flying through the sky.

"Founder preserve us," Count Wardes said in awe. Utsuho drank deep of his fear. Even Louise and Siesta seemed impressed. It was a fine meal for a god.

The sailors on deck were less polite. "The fuck was that?" "Some ass must have fucked around with the magazine." "Whatever it was it took out the air stone keeping her afloat."

The captain quickly took order. "Well the bastards will have seen us from the flash, but it's too late to catch up if we run. Make full speed for the castle! No soft landings for us." He turned to look at them. "Passengers below and brace. Damned I'll let if you fall off the boat when we set down."

Louise began walking towards the hold. "Um, I think we might have overdid that. Sorry."

 _"It wasn't even a big boom,"_ Utsuho complained. She'd been told to take out the ship. She'd taken out the ship.

A smile flitted over Siesta's face. "Well at least you understand our plan now, Count."

Count Wardes looked at them incredulously then laughed shortly. "I suppose so. It's hard to argue that you don't have the means." He led them to an empty storage cabin near the stairs. "But I have a second concern."

"Let's talk about it with Prince Wales," Louise said as she grabbed onto a rope. "He'll have to agree to anything we try as well."

Wardes looked disappointed but nodded. "Fair enough."

As the ship started dropping Utsuho hopped off and clung to a beam. Louise's cloak wasn't thick enough to protect the girl from the grip this landing would require.

* * *

Prince Wales moved to where the ship had crash landed. It was a blockade runner so it probably didn't contain an invasion force. But he couldn't be sure. Which meant he needed to greet their new guests personally. Swordwand in hand.

"Your majesty," Sir L'Estrange called out, moving to aid, but Wales waved him off.

"See to the walls. We must keep an eye on the rebel army," Wales ordered. L'Estrange grimaced but nodded and rushed the other way. It was foolishness to confront a possible enemy solo, but with a mere fifty men to hold the castle, Wales could spare no one else. He'd have to hope his triangle mage skills would be enough.

As he dashed into the courtyard he saw the ship putting down a gangplank. That was something of a good sign. Invaders weren't likely to do that.

They were also not likely to have a small pink haired girl with a raven familiar be their vanguard. Especially not one in a school uniform. Wales let himself slow to greet the passengers.

His eyes flashed across the four nobles moving to disembark. To his surprise the pink haired girl was followed by a man he knew. Count Wardes, leader of the Griffon knights. If he was here then this must be a semi official meeting. But why?

Ah of course. Wales felt his heart sink. His dear Henrietta must have sent them to acquire certain documents. He couldn't fault her. In fact on some level he was relieved. Perhaps he wouldn't keep her chained to a doomed romance.

Still those thoughts were just a distraction. He forced himself to view the next two envoys. A woman who acted like a servant, for all her noble cloak, and a young man who'd probably never been threatened by anything sharper than a maiden's tongue. Odd choices. But he'd trust Henrietta's decisions.

As they were all off the boat he took a step forwards and bowed, not letting his eyes drop. "Welcome honored guests to Newcastle, on behalf of my father the King. Might I ask your names and why you've come to join us?"

The girl up front bowed, her raven shifting to stay perched. "Prince Wales, I am Louise Francios de Valliere. Allow me to introduce my fiance and bodyguard, Count Wardes, my lady in waiting, Baronet Siesta Takeo, and her guard Guiche de Gramont."

That was an odd party. Henrietta had mentioned her old playmate, and he knew of the leader of the Gryphon knights, but the other two were new to him. Perhaps Louise wanted to make sure no one questioned her honor traveling with her fiance.

Louise deflated a bit. "Also Kirche von Zerbst and Tabitha will probably be sneaking in soon too, because they want to."

Prince Wales blinked. "I... see?" It seemed this group was less organized then he'd assumed. Still he had some shreds of pride left so he gestured towards the castle entrance. "I apologize for the lack of ceremony, but I do welcome you. The King is resting right now, but I will be happy to receive any missives from your nation, as well as give you what hospitality we can offer." He felt his smile twist as he added. "Unfortunately with the loss of one of their blockade vessels to accident they're certain to shell us, so it will be a noisy night. But it is unlikely they'll begin an assault on the castle this week."

As if to punctuate his words the ships began firing. He was about to hurry his guests to safety, but then he noticed the sound was wrong.

"That's canister shot," Wardes remarked.

Louise looked up. "Thought Tabitha would wait," she muttered.

Sure enough a rhyme dragon was diving towards the courtyard. A bolt of lightning arced above it, but the rider seemed to dodge easily. Guiche shuddered. "Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Yes." Siesta pulled her cloak closed. "I hope they aren't injured badly. I can only heal so much."

Somehow the dragon zipped through a hail of spells and landed nearby without even having to hover. An impressive feat, even for experienced dragon riders. Two more girls around Henietta's age hopped off the dragon, the taller redhead likely being the Germanian noble Kirche von Zerbst. She immediately strode over to Louise's side with a wave. "Well that was exciting! I thought it'd be dull sneaking in, but after that boat caught fire they started firing off light spells and caught us."

"Annoying," Tabitha muttered, calming her dragon.

For some reason Louise looked a little guilty at that. Wardes wondered why. It wasn't like she'd shot down the thing. The small pink haired noble elbowed her friend in the ribs. "You could try to follow etiquette and greet the prince."

"Ah." Wales felt Kirche's eyes fall on him, and warning bells sounded in his mind. He'd seen looks like that from ladies before the revolution. "It seems the rumors about the Lady Killer of Albion were true." Kirche bowed specifically to show off her chest. "I am Kirche von Zerbst, the Ardent. Feel free to-"

Louise cut off her friend with another elbow to the gut. A much stronger one. "Not this time Zerbst."

Kirche recovered and latched on to Louise. "Oh my! Your first jealous outburst. I'm so happy~."

Wales forced himself not to laugh, but he couldn't resist a smile. The Count on the other hand shook his head in mock sadness. "If only you were as vigorous in the defense of your own honor as the princess', you'd have gotten rid of those rumors by now."

"Wait, the princess-?" Guiche's face rapidly cycled through surprise, consideration, and then despair. It seemed Henrietta had broken another heart by accident. Ah well, Wales was hardly one to judge!

Louise had finished turning bright red and ducked out of Kirche's loosening grip. "If anyone says a word about that I'll have Utsuho char broil them." The raven on her shoulder gave a mocking croak.

The thud of heavy shot being fired cut off further conversation. "Let us head inside," Wales said. "Sir Tabitha, you can house your dragon in the stables yonder. You'll find they're well suited for dragons, if sadly empty." The last loyal dragon knight had been slain four months ago.

Tabitha nodded and hurried off, while Wales led the others inside as the barrage began in earnest. It seemed they were quite interested in punishing the castle for making mockery of them. He hoped the smugglers could move their boat in time.

After a few turns he arrived at a good set of rooms, well behind the protective walls. "Please feel free to take these. There should be enough even if you wish to all room alone." He sighed. "Sadly there's no servants for you, so you'll have to tend to your own needs. I apologize for the lack of hospitality, but my father dismissed most of the castle staff recently."

"Thank you Prince Wales," Louise said. "This will do nicely given the circumstances."

He hesitated. This was something he didn't want to do. But it was best to admit the truth and get it over with now. After a moment he removed the ruby of wind from his pocket. The ring symbolising the bond between Henreitta and him. "I imagine this is one of the items you needed from me."

Louise froze, then folded her arms. "You can keep it! I came here to help you win this fight!"

"What?" Wales stared at the defiant girl before him. Apparently her friends were similarly surprised by the declaration. "You seek to defeat an army of fifty thousand with only fifty allies?"

"I'm going to break the army. They'll finish defeating themselves," Louise replied.

Wales shook his head. Was this really Henrietta's plan? Probably not. Louise was a great defender of her princess it seemed. He decided to try to steer her towards reason. "I know your fiance is quite powerful, but Cromwell has many square class mages at his disposal. Beyond that there is little-"

"The ship blowing up wasn't an accident," Louise stated simply.

"What?!" Guiche and Kirche both stared at their friend.

The raven crowed loudly as Louise grinned. "I told you Utsuho was the best familiar."

Wales looked at the Count, who slowly nodded. That was quite a power!

But the flames of hope quickly ebbed. Power alone wasn't enough. Not at this stage. But he wouldn't be able to explain that so easily. Best to leave it to his father. For now Wales simply put forth the ring again. "While an impressive feat, I still feel it would serve the princess better if this were in your hands. If I'm wrong you may feel free to return it to me."

Louise frowned, but carefully took the ring. "I'll make sure Henrietta can return it personally," she said.

A lovely thought, Wales had to admit. Too bad it could never come to pass.

* * *

 _Been a while eh? This one was hard, and I'm expecting the next will be as well. But I'm back at work. Swapping perspectives helped a lot, so I'll try not to get myself locked into a single set of eyes._

 _Anyway, only 2/3rds of an update with political shifting before the action kicks back in. Here's to hoping I pull it together soonish._

 _Edit : I'm an idiot. A (9) among (9)s. I forgot I already had 1800 words sitting around that I hadn't posted because they barely moved the plot at all, and were instead mostly an excuse for yuri. Unfortunately it does cover TWO details, so if you care about those, (or just like yuri) you may wish to head back a chapter and read them. Now to commit sudoku for that huge mistake._


	15. Sudden, Yet Inevitable

It had taken all the morning before Louise had been summoned to meet King Charles of Albion. But eventually Prince Wales ushered Count Wardes and her into the small hall that was the king's "private" meeting chamber. The Prince and the elderly Master of Ceremonies were there as well.

While she had been waiting she'd been quietly furious at the annoyance. Now that she saw that man she understood why he'd taken until a bell before noon to meet her.

The King was dying.

Not from any wound or obvious illness, but the man was clearly ready to keel over any second. His frail hands trembled even while resting, and his lips were blue. If there was a rebel in the castle they could probably assassinate him by yelling 'boo.' No wonder he'd been unable to stave off the rebellion.

She swallowed those feelings down and forced herself to look noble and stern. She was going to shove some hope back into this mess if it killed them!

"Greetings your highness. Louise de Valliere, and Count Wardes of Tristain, here to offer our aid to our noble allies," she said with a bow.

King Charles nodded weakly. "A pleasure. Though I doubt aid will do much good. It is nice to know we aren't yet forgotten."

"And you won't be for a while." Louise stepped forwards. "We're here to help break the siege and give you the first step to reclaiming control of Albion!"

The king gave her a smile meant for a small child, and Louise found herself clenching her fists to avoid going for her wand. "It's good to see you have fire in you child. But I'm afraid that time has passed."

 _"Should I blow something up again?"_ Utsuho asked.

 _"Maybe later,"_ Louise thought back. Instead she forced herself to sound reasonable instead of just barking at the man. "I'm aware you don't have the troops to take back the country. Yet. But I do have a plan that will send this Reconquista running for the hills and break their alliance."

Prince Wales shook his head. "And what weapon will we use for this? It's impressive that your familiar can destroy a galleon with a single shot, but that won't crush an army."

"Young Louise here believes she can slay the Reconquista's leader from a distance," Count Wardes said. "And given her familiar's skill I believe she might be able to do that. However Louise you haven't explained how that will defeat the Reconquista. They have a strong belief in their cause. A simple death won't end matters."

Louise shook her head. "The soldiers might. But the renegade nobles? They're in it for the power. With Cromwell dead, they'll squabble for succession. And since the army is funded by their money, that will buy you time."

King Charles chuckled. "You've got the measure of the traitors among the nobility. But even those scum know better then to fight a battle with themselves during a siege. They'll finish us off first I fear."

"Not if we break their army as well." Louise pointed down. "Albion is a floating island, and the land here is thin. A dot rank earth mage could burrow through." She smirked. "After our initial strike Utsuho and I will blast the ground out from beneath the enemy camp. Between the fire and the fear of falling the army will rout."

Count Wardes shivered. "And the nobles will split up and gather their own soldiers. They'll inevitably be at odds."

Louise grinned. The strategy she'd put together with Momiji looked better then ever. "And while they fight among themselves you can gather your forces. With some money from Tristain you can start your counter attack."

The Prince and King both looked at her in stunned silence. Finally the King sank back on his throne. "You would be willing to fund us? Even though we'd failed already?"

"It's cheaper than fighting a war on our own," Louise admitted. The princess would have to work for it, but maybe with her parents' help they'd get it through the court with only a bit of complaining.

Prince Wales looked at Count Wardes. "You think this plan will work?"

"Yes." Wardes said solemnly. "I think it's very likely. If nothing else it'll set back the Reconquista years."

The King looked them over again, before turning to his son. "Wales. What say you?"

The prince took a deep breath. "Father, we'd decided to die before fleeing our country. We swore to fight to the last." He looked over, and Louise was proud to see the fire back in his eyes. "Why would we stop now that we have a chance at victory? Even a meaningless one?"

"Why indeed?" The King smiled. "I leave it in your hands my son. And Miss Valliere?" The man looked at her. "We thank you, and your country for your aide in this, our time of need. We will not soon forget it."

Louise puffed up almost as much as Utsuho. She'd done it! Today would be a day to remember!

* * *

Tabitha was uneasy.

Part of that was they were in a castle under siege. Not a good siege, but that didn't matter. War was a messy affair. And while this castle was wonderful for defense, it was sure to fall.

It didn't help that she had no reason to be here. Okay she was here to help Kirche, but Kirche was here on a whim. Tabitha's country wasn't even involved in this mess. Probably. So she didn't really have orders, or even goals beyond keep her friends alive.

But she couldn't help but feel there was more to it then those details. Something was in the air. The deadly feeling before an ambush, or the calm before a charge. So she was making sure Irukuku was fed. It could be the last meal for a while, and dragons ate a lot.

Guiche groaned under the weight of his two meat buckets. "Wouldn't it be easier to just bring her a cow?" A professional whiner that one.

"Offal," Tabitha said. They weren't going to waste the best cuts on dragon chow. Which meant the butchery had to be done elsewhere.

The comment sailed right over Guiche's head, but Tabitha didn't bother pressing the point. Waste of breath there. Instead she continued leading Kirche and him to the stables.

The trio finished dragging the bloody buckets to Irukuku who downed them one by one. The girl really was a glutton. Still Tabitha was glad the dragon was there for her. Irukuru gave a happy croon as Tabitha rubbed her neck.

 _"Big sister. Listen."_

Tabitha paused. Irukuru wasn't good at using her mental voice. Louise's Utsuho had helped the dragon girl with that, but it wasn't as clear as just speaking. _"You notice something Sylphid?"_

 _"I smell that bad rock lady."_

"Fouquette?" Tabitha's eyes widened. She'd learned via rumors the woman had been broken out of prison, but why would she be here?

Kirche put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you bringing that old lady up for Tabitha?"

"Sylphid thinks she smells her," Tabitha said quickly, palming her wand into her hand. "Where?"

The dragon tapped her tail against the wall.

Seconds later the rumbling of a golem forming resounded through the stables. Tabitha leaped onto Irukuku's neck before dragging Kirche up behind her. She pointed at Guiche. "Grab," she commanded.

Guiche and Kirche both barely had time to yelp in surprise. Irukuku burst out of the stables just as the golem smashed the building. Foquette sat on the monster's shoulder, grimacing.

"How'd that old lady get here?" Kirche yelled, ineffectually throwing a blast of fire at the golem.

"I'm not old!" yelled Foquette.

Well at least her friend was distracting their enemy. Tabitha took the time to guide Irukuku up to the wall and drop off Guiche. The boy tumbled onto the stone, but quickly recovered. Unfortunately he then just stared at the golem like an idiot. "How can we fight that?" he asked.

"Warn Louise and Siesta," Tabitha stated. There was no way a simple thief would start a fight like this alone. Something else had to be happening. Fortunately Guiche figured out what to do from there and started running down the wall towards where the others were.

Tabitha turned around and started to circle Fouquette. She had to pin down the enemy for now.

Kirche gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Usual strategy?"

Tabitha nodded. The golem would be a hard foe, but with Kirche distracting with fire blasts, Tabitha might get a lucky shot at Fouquette herself in. She guided Irukuku on a pass, and began to look for that opening.

At least she wasn't on edge anymore.

* * *

Louise stood on the inner wall of Newcastle. She'd have liked a closer vantage, but not enough to risk getting shot by a sniper. She'd managed to get Tabitha to drag off Kirche and Guiche. So that left Siesta, the Prince, and Wales to help her scout the enemy camp.

Well, to wait as Utsuho scouted the enemy camp. Louise had almost agreed to let her familiar fly over like an ordinary raven, but armies were suspicious of animals that might be familiars. And Utsuho's gem would stand out. Too dangerous. Instead the youkai was using her incredible vision to transmit what she could to Louise.

"That's gotta be Cromwell's tent," she finally said. "Any noble would have heraldry. A normal priest wouldn't have guards." She let her eyes return to her own vision. "I think that's what we need."

Wales nodded. "It fits our suspicions as well. You plan to strike at night?"

"Yeah, as people start settling down. It'll keep the nobles off balance so they can't take command easily." Louise took a deep breath and looked over the camp. She was really going to do this.

Utsuho preened next to her. "It'll be easy."

Prince Wales leaned on the parapet. "Perhaps you will be able to return the ring and those letters to me as you said."

"Huh?" Louise blinked. "Letters? I didn't get any letters from you."

The prince rose and turned to face her. "You sent Count Wardes to collect them did you not?"

Of course she'd done no such thing. "Count Wardes did you-"

Wales stiffened, letting out a coughing gasp. Louise stared as crimson started to stain the prince's white shirt from the sword wand poking through. And then stinging blood splattered into her eyes as a blast of wind tore through Wales' chest.

A meaty thud on her shoulder and a pained croak snapped her out of her shock. "Utsuho!" she screamed turning to see her familiar lying on the battlements.

And then there was a blade at her neck. She looked up at Count Wardes' blood flecked face. Why? Why was this happening? Why had he done this? This couldn't be real right?

"I'd hoped to bring you to our side more gently," Wardes said quietly. "I'd hoped you'd listen to my words. But it seems your childish loyalty to the princess is too strong. So I'm afraid I'll have to bring your skills to the Reconquista this way."

"You're one of them?" Louise reached for her wand, but froze as the blade pressed closer. "You believe that insanity?!" Her heart was beating faster. The shock turning to rage.

Wardes' eyes burned with determination. "It's the truth. We're doomed if we do not reunify and take the Holy Land. And we will need your void power to do it Louise."

"Void magic? That's quite a claim." She didn't want to give him a damn thing.

"You didn't think you could disguise that Stasis spell as air magic did you?" Wardes replied. "Especially not from an air mage. Now if you please, tell your maidservant to carefully drop her wand and get ready to leave."

Louise ground her teeth. _"Utsuho, please get up!"_ But there was no reply.

The blade pressed against her throat. "Miss Siesta."

Louise heard the clatter of a wand on stone. Then a faint hum. "Illusion Laser!" Siesta cried as a beam of light slashed between Louise and Wardes.

As the traitor jumped back, Louise raised her own wand. She had to focus. Draw in the power. Create the antimatter from the void-

Count Wardes flicked his sword, and pain slashed through her body. She staggered back, losing the spell. Looking down she saw the wind blade had cut her hip to mid side. Fresh blood started to cover the stains the prince's death had left. She sank to her knees.

"Deep Ecological Bomb!" Siesta yelled, throwing a small pot at Wardes. The man swung his blade twice, and the pot shattered while Siesta screamed. Louise tried to raise her wand again, but her body seemed slow.

Then there was a blue flash and Siesta's bomb knocked her flat.

Louise heard bells as the shock wore off. Had she hit her head? No those were the warning bells. A little late, but not surprising.

Her entire body was heavy. She wanted to just lie there. But to lie there was to give up. To accept death. So she grabbed the wall and pulled herself up, inch by agonizing inch.

Then a shadow fell over her. She fell onto her butt and looked up. Guiche? Guiche of all people was standing there, his bronze valkyries between her and Count Wardes.

She decided she must be dreaming and let herself collapse against the wall.

* * *

Guiche de Gramant knew he was dead.

He was standing against a square class mage, the leader of the gryphon knights, by himself. That was it. He was doomed. He should have stayed home and begged Montmorency for forgiveness. She wasn't as... refined as the princess, but he did care deeply for her. It was just so hard to ignore a woman in distress.

And now he was about to be killed by one of the most powerful knights of his kingdom.

Wardes glared at him through his one good eye. Whatever Louise and Siesta had done to the man had injured him badly. Not that it would matter. "Fouquette was supposed to deal with you."

"Difficult for a stone golem to stop a dragon," Guiche pointed out. Too bad they'd had to stay behind to keep her occupied.

"You have one chance to flee," Wardes said, leveling his blade.

Guiche wanted to run. He wanted to get out of this whole mess. But what would the princess say? What would his family say? What would Montmorency say?

"I have been ordered to defend Lady Siesta with my life sir. I can not abandon that mission." Guiche prepared for the slash of wind that would end his life.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, as the horrific fear of death washed over him. He tried to stop his knees from quaking, to ignore the part of his mind screaming for him to run from the certain doom... behind him?

A harsh croak ripped through the air and a giant crow of fire and shadow streaked past Guiche. Wardes leaped off the wall just as the fiery terror exploded, ripping the battlements apart. Guiche flinched, but his golems blocked the shrapnel.

To his shock Louise's raven glided out of the blast. It was bleeding a little, but otherwise unharmed. Utsuho managed a few wing beats and landed on Louise's shoulder. Louise nuzzled against the bird. "Good work."

Guiche let his golems fall apart as he hurried to the wounded girl. "How bad are you hurt?" There was no way she was alright with that amount of blood.

"Fine. Help Siesta first." Louise managed to groan. Utsuho flapped angrily, but didn't do anything else, so Guiche turned to the lady he'd failed to protect.

Siesta was still breathing, thank Brimir, so he tried to summon up some healing magic. Water wasn't his element, but every noble learned a little if they could. To his relief, her eyes fluttered open as his spell washed over her. "You're safe now," he declared as authoritatively as he could.

"Left pouch," she muttered. "Green vials."

"Eh?" He didn't have a clue what she was talking about, but followed her instructions. Among a number of other pots and beakers were three green vials.

As he pulled them out Kirche and Tabitha landed next to him. "She ran," Kirche hissed. "With that backstabbing bastard." Her eyes flicked over to the potions. "Wait, isn't that the healing potion she used on me?"

Siesta nodded, before closing her eyes in pain. Guiche figured out what to do from here. He handed one vial to Kirche. "For Louise," he said before holding a second to Siesta's lips. The woman relaxed as she finished the draught, and seemed to fall into a slumber. Guiche hoped that was a good sign.

He looked over to see Louise cough and try to stand. "We have to leave."

Kirche held her down. "You shouldn't be going anywhere! Besides the castle's surrounded. Leaving in the day would be suicide even with Tabitha's skills."

"The Reconquista will attack." Louise tapped the wall. "Dig."

"How will digging a hole help?" Guiche asked. "I can't make an escape tunnel fast enough. Besides, there's nothing below the castle foundation but air!"

Tabitha perked up. "Below the blockade. We can fly down."

Guiche blinked. Well. That was a cunning plan. "Fine. But let's get you on Sylphid first!"

* * *

Wardes was fairly certain he was in shock.

He wasn't used to being grievously injured. He wasn't used to being hurt at all. His style favored decisive strikes and illusion. But he'd underestimated his foes badly. And paid a hefty price. His left eye.

"I hope this Cromwell has a good water mage around," Fouquette muttered as her golem carried them towards the Reconquista lines. "Because I can't heal that."

"No one can," he replied. "I'll settle for not dying of blood loss."

"I warned you that bird was dangerous," she said. "You should have hit it harder."

Wardes couldn't argue. Still he'd hit Utsuho with a thrust that should have killed a grown man. That should have been overkill on a light bird that size. He could only hope the creature was injured enough that Louise would be forced to retreat. "At least it didn't vaporize us."

"A pleasant thought." Foquette moved towards what looked like a hospital. The troops on guard made way for her. Good. His message had gotten through.

The golem shrank as it continued on, until it finally dumped him straight into a bed. Foquette dragged a water mage over as he landed. "Heal him fast."

"Now look here-" the man paused as a golem rose up behind him. "Very well. But Cromwell will hear of this." The mage began healing Wardes' wounds, while bandaging his head.

A few minutes later Cromwell himself arrived. The noble healer started to speak up, but the Reconquista leader waved him down. "Wardes. I'm surprised to see you in such a state."

"So am I," he admitted. "Be wary. Those children are not to be taken lightly. They might do some damage to the assault."

Cromwell folded his hands. "They seem to have fled via a hole in the ground. I've sent a squad of dragon knights to catch them. In the open air they stand no chance."

Wardes' jaw dropped. "The dragon knights stand no chance! That damned familiar is alive!"

"Surely a simple familiar can't defeat a dozen knights?"

"If it was healthy it might stand a chance against six dozen," Wardes muttered, lying back on the bed. Damn! Today had been a mess. "Pray some return."

At least he had the letters. It wasn't a total loss. But it was hardly a victory.

* * *

 _And so that segment ends. And now that there's less people looking over Louise's shoulder I can ramp the Touhou involvement back up._

 _For those familiar with the setting, expect heavy reordering and/or editing. For those not, hopefully it'll all seem planned!_


	16. Healing in Hell

Louise groaned and looked up at the ceiling. The vaulted roof immediately told her it was the palace of the earth spirits, but she wasn't sure why she was there. She must have slept poorly. She started to sit up, but a twinge of pain rippled through her stomach. "Ow!"

"Morning." Marisa's cheery voice added to her discomfort. "Sorry about the pain. I'm afraid healing isn't my thing, so you're gonna have occasional twinges as your nerves shift back together and complain. But you get to skip the whole three month recovery period so there's that."

Memories were starting to come back. She recalled getting on Sylphid and escaping. Some knights had chased them, but Utsuho had incinerated them with extreme prejudice. Something about Guiche's terror helping the raven recover faster. But past that nothing.

She looked around the room. Pretty much all of the people she knew in Gensoukyo were there. Ryuukoto was tending to Siesta, while Marisa was by her bed. Orin was of course pestering Utsuho, and Momiji and Satori were watching everything.

"Where are we in Tristain?" she asked. Probably best to learn that first.

Siesta spoke up. "Tarbes. My hometown. It was close, and I knew my family would give us a room."

"Good thinking." Well she didn't need to worry about that. Now to deal with the rest of this disaster. She looked over at her familiar. "Are you okay, Utsuho?"

The raven drooped. "I'm fine. I just got stunned. But I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Orin poked her friend. "You're fine now, but you got beat up bad! Just because we can recover fast doesn't mean you should be so careless."

"It was just one piece of me," Utsuho protested. "I bet he could have killed that body and I would have been fine."

"Not quite," Momiji interjected. "It can't kill you, but you'd be banished from that realm. In effect you'd be 'dead' there, unable to return. I've been speaking to Sanae about the rules of godhood."

Louise shuddered at the thought. "Be more careful," she snapped.

Utsuho drooped a little. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

The mournful tone made Louise feel a little guilty. It was her own fault that Wardes was there. It was her fault Prince Wales was-

"No it wasn't," Satori said. "Everyone thought it was the best option. We were all wrong, and we're all responsible." She stood up. "In any case, I'll let Orin handle the rest. You don't have classes today. We'll focus on healing and helping you decide what to do."

Momiji grimaced, but stood and bowed before following Satori out. Marisa rolled her eyes and gave Louise a pat on the head. "Sure whatever. I'll still have lessons in blowing stuff up if you want though." The magician headed out.

Louise stood, wincing again as pain flashed through her stomach. That was going to be annoying. Still she made her way over to Utsuho. "Are you sure you're okay?" She didn't see any wound on her familiar, but she knew all too well how strong Wardes' attacks were. And she was willing to bet he was holding back on her.

"I'm fine now." Utsuho said. She showed where the wound hit her in bird form. Louise peered but there wasn't even a mark. "Youkai heal fast. You should be more worried about yourself."

"I'm serious!" It was just, it was just- "Wales is dead, and the princess is going to hate me, and now were going to war, and we both nearly died! He could have cut me in half! And, and, and...!"

Tears welled up and Louise found herself sniffling into Utsuho's embrace. A soft wing enfolded her and she let herself collapse into the raven's arms. As she squeezed her familiar close Orin patted her head. "You had a hard time of it kitten. It's fine to be scared. Let it all out."

* * *

Louise was feeling a little better when she walked into Satori's study. That feeling didn't last when she saw the map of her world on Momiji's table, the wolf woman looking over it carefully. When she sat down, Momiji nodded. "Are you ready for the debriefing?"

"I thought we weren't having lessons today," Louise snapped. She was in no mood to be lectured about her failures.

"This isn't a lesson," Momiji stated. "Our mission failed. Despite our best efforts, despite all our planning. We need to conduct a review to learn what we can."

Louise blinked. Momiji was hard to read, but she couldn't help but feel the tengu was angry. And the woman had said 'our mission.' "You're taking this personally."

"A little," Momiji admitted. "This was the first operation I've been able to plan myself and it was cut short. But beyond that it's a rule. After every operation do a debriefing. You must learn from your successes and your failures. Otherwise your position will only get worse."

"I see." Louise sighed and leaned on the table. "I'm not sure what to say though. We were betrayed."

Momiji nodded. "By a trusted advisor. The worst type of betrayal. But there's a lot to learn there. First, did he believe in our strategy? Or did he simply strike because it was a good opportunity?"

That was a good question. Louise searched through her memories, grimacing as she saw all the clues in hindsight. "I think... I think he was afraid it would work. He really wanted me to join his cause, so he was trying to convince me the plan was hopeless. But at the end he gave up."

"Well that soothes some of my pride," Momiji said. "We can assume then that Cromwell really is a weak point of the resistance. It may be that Wardes overestimates the man's importance, but we can live with that assumption for now." Momiji sighed. "Now the painful question, what does Wardes know about us?"

Louise groaned. She hadn't even considered that mess. "Well everyone knows Utsuho's dangerous, since she blew up a boat and vaporized a flight of dragons. He's also got the princesses' letters, so the marriage alliance is doomed. He knows I'm a Void mage. And he knows Siesta's not a normal mage."

"Hm?" Momiji raised an eyebrow. "How'd he guess those last two? Is it that obvious?"

"Siesta was very obvious," Louise muttered. "She cast a spell without a wand. And it was some kind of light attack. I don't know if a square class fire mage could do that."

Momiji nodded. "Oh right, Illusion Laser. One of Marisa's favorites. I've been hit with that a few times. I suppose it's not a standard element. Still he won't be able to do much with that, since most will just believe he's making excuses for his loss."

Well that at least was nice. Louise snorted. "I hope she made him lose an eye."

"Agreed," Momiji growled. "However I'm still curious how he knew you were a Void mage. Aren't Void mages nearly unheard of? Why would he assume that?"

"That's-" Louise frowned. Why would Wardes even consider Void as a possibility? That didn't make sense. There were only two options. "Either he knows another Void mage, or there's something in that prophecy Cromwell's yammering about."

Momiji folded her hands. "So he's a true believer. Not sure if that's good or bad. It means there might be more traitors in government, or he could be working alone." She looked Louise in the eyes. "You'll need to stand by your princess."

"How?" Louise looked down at her hands. "How can I stand next to her? I failed. I watched her lover die because of my stupid plan."

"As opposed to dying in the war," Momiji said. "But in the end it doesn't matter. You are her retainer. And one of the two people you know she can trust right now. It is your duty to stand by her side."

Louise flinched and looked up at the wolf tengu. "Even if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Especially if." Momiji's expression softened. "She will likely be making some bad decisions. She'll need someone she can trust. No matter how much she hates to hear reason."

The thought of facing Henrietta after this debacle made Louise feel ill. But if she could maybe help soften the blow, she'd listen to Momiji's advice.

On that note, she looked back at the map. "So what should we do next?"

"I thought you didn't want to have lessons," Momiji said, sitting down.

"I don't want lessons. I want a way to get revenge," Louise replied. She was going to kill that traitor Wardes personally if she had anything to say about it.

Momiji's youkai grin returned. "Very well. Let's go ask Marisa about the best ways to kill people with magic."

* * *

"Better healing magic?" Marisa laughed, leaving Siesta blinking. "Man you really are something."

"Is that strange?" Siesta forced herself not to touch the scar she'd gained. "We nearly died. I want something to make sure I can heal wounds like that."

Marisa chuckled. "It's more that's the exact opposite of every other witch in Gensoukyo. When we get our asses kicked we look for a new way to blow something up. Well okay Byakuren might say otherwise, but she'd really just look for a way to punch the guy to death.

"Anyway sure I'll teach you." The black clad witch stretched. "You'll need to start doing research yourself though. Healing is not my specialty. After I give you a few more tricks you'll be as good as me."

"But you healed my wounds so easily," Siesta protested.

The witch nodded. "Yeah but that's pure power. You're gonna need to learn how to be more efficient, in order to use your magic more effectively." Marisa grinned. "Or just make some killer potions. You really have a knack for them. Heard your bomb knocked that asshole silly."

"I just caught him by surprise," Siesta replied. "I cut him a little. That's all."

"That spell doesn't work as well if the container's damaged," Marisa said as she picked out some mushrooms. "The fact that you hurt him at all with it means you did a bang up job." She grabbed a bottle of water. "Anyway, the best way to boost your healing potions is balance. So we'll work on purifying elements and creating a perfect blend."

Siesta nodded. That made sense. The goal was to restore the body's balance. She started gathering items that would be good for that. "It's too bad we have to keep it a liquid so unconscious people can use it."

"Yeah big problem there. Even Eirin complains about that," Marisa said.

Their preparations were interrupted by a bang as Louise barged in, followed by Momiji. "Ms Kirisame! I need your help in magical combat!"

Marisa laughed. "See that's the kind of reaction I'm used to." She sat down and leaned back. "So, what's the problem? You already know how to make things go boom."

"It takes too long," Louise admitted. "By the time I'm halfway through my spell someone could stab me a hundred times."

"Hrm." Marisa frowned. "Well you've got three options and none of them are easy."

Momiji folded her arms. "I imagine the first is get a yojimbo."

"Yeah, except with the kind of killers running around a simple swordsman wouldn't cut it. She'd need something like Yoshika," Marisa replied. "And I'm guessing you aren't up for necromancy, Louise."

Siesta shivered. Necromancy was something of a legend. Few had ever seen spells to reanimate the dead. But the stories of the horrors created by the dark arts were popular around a campfire to spook people.

"Yeah, I'll pass," Louise said.

"Figured." Marisa sighed. "Option two is a shield spell. Which is kinda hard for a void specialist, and means you'd be casting two spells instead of one. Not a winner. Which leaves only one more option. A mobile casting platform."

Louise furrowed her brow. "A what?"

Momiji seemed to pick up on the matter though. "Ah right. She's artillery, so give her a vessel or mount to cast from and she can dodge and attack at the same time."

"So a dragon?" Siesta offered.

"That'd be nice," Louise muttered. "But I don't think I can borrow Tabitha whenever I need to fight. For that matter, I need to be faster or more nimble then the people trying to kill me. If I'm on a dragon they'll just catch up and stab me."

That was a problem Siesta considered it for a moment before an idea hit her. "It's too bad my grandfather's flying machine doesn't work anymore. He said it was quite fast."

"Flying machine?" Louise looked at her curiously. "Is it an artifact like the Staff of Destruction?"

"Perhaps? It was never working when I was alive. He stored it in a nearby cave." She shook her head. "It's still broken though. I doubt it's useful."

The two Gensoukyo residents perked up. "Flying machine?" Marisa asked. "You got a UFO or something? I know Sanae keeps talking about them."

Siesta had no clue what a UFO was. But she thought she remembered what her grandfather called the mystic item. "I think he called it... a Zero fighter."

Momiji's jaw dropped. "You have a what?!"


	17. Sowing the seeds

Siesta carefully recited the words of the spell, making sure she was clear for her audience. As she finished a glowing mote of light appeared between her cupped hands. Her younger brother Thomas gasped in surprise. "It's magic! Really magic!"

Her mother and father were similarly amazed, but she saw the fear in their eyes as well. She forced herself to stay calm. This was normal. She just had to tell them the same truths Marisa and Ryuukoto had taught her. "My teacher Marisa says everyone in our family should have this much talent. If not more."

"So I can do magic too?" Thomas asked nearly bouncing with excitement.

"I'm hoping you'll learn some," Siesta said. "But we'd have to keep it a secret for a little while." She didn't even want to think about what kind of rumors would fly around their little farming village if her family suddenly started throwing magic around. Which was why she hadn't shown her other brothers. They were too young to be trusted with such a secret.

Thomas seemed to catch how serious she was and nodded in understanding. "Okay. But I can try to learn it myself right?"

"Of course." Siesta handed him a scroll with the incantation. It wasn't really needed, but it was useful for a beginner. "Here. Use this to help you focus."

As her brother started working over the scroll, her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you certain this magic is safe? The church is sure to investigate." He gave a wry grin. "I know every commoner child has dreamed of finding out they were secretly a mage. But this will change all our lives."

Siesta took a deep breath. "I know. I wasn't thinking about that when I asked to learn magic, but I think I understand now." She chuckled, "I actually think everyone else is underestimating how big a change this will be. Because I think everyone can learn this magic.

"My teacher said bloodlines like what the nobles have are rare in her world, but anyone with a bloodline has some magic power." Her father looked confused but her mother signaled her to go on. "She also said that bloodlines often lose their unique powers, but always keep the magical talent for a few generations. If what the church says is true, once all of our people could use elemental magic. Which means all of us commoners should still have a little bit of talent."

Her father snorted. "I've heard those words, but I always figured it was the church telling the common folk it was their own fault for not being nobility."

Her mother folded her arms. "But if it is true-"

"Ah!" Thomas caught himself mid yell and hurried over. He opened his hands to reveal the small mote of light he'd summoned. "Look," he said barely restraining his urge to cheer. "I did it! I cast the spell!"

Siesta smiled. "Good work! You were much faster than me."

Her mother gave Thomas a hug. "Excellent. You'll have to show me and Dad later. But remember, keep it a secret for now, okay?"

"Yes mom," he replied before running off with a grin.

Her parents turned back to her. "Amazing," her father said. "Who else knows?"

"Louise, her family, and the Princess," Siesta replied. "Everyone else thinks I'm a water mage. But Princess Henrietta intends to tell everyone, once I've learned enough to teach the other commoners."

"I see. So we have the support of the royals." Her father rubbed his hands together. "Hope that will be enough."

"Aye." Her mother looked back to where Thomas was reading. "Though we'll do our part. After all we all did want magic once upon a time."

"Forgive me." Siesta turned to see Guiche approaching. Her parents started to bow but the young noble lowered his own head first. "Lady Takao, I hate to interrupt, but Louise wishes to meet with you about something she called a Zero fighter. Shall I accompany you there?"

"Ah sure." The man had been taking his duties as a bodyguard almost comically seriously now. But given recent events Siesta had a hard time blaming him. She turned to her parents. "Sorry I have to help Louise with this. It might help us avoid a war with Albion."

Her parents' brows were still furrowed, but her father nodded. "Very well Siesta."

As she turned her mother added, "And Siesta dear, we're both very proud of you."

Siesta beamed, the fear and anxiety turning into warmth and affection. "Thank you."

* * *

Louise looked at the Zero fighter. It was... unimpressive visually. Around the size of Sylphid, but all stiff wood. It just looked frail and awkward. "I have a hard time believing this thing could fly."

"Indeed," Kirche said poking the wings. "How does it even flap these? They look like they can only bend up. And even then only at the halfway point."

Siesta flipped through the manual they'd gotten from Satori. Apparently it had involved dealing with some dangerous youkai named Yukari. Fortunately or unfortunately this Yukari had found the situation hilarious and given them not only a training booklet about the plane but a tank of "gasoline." Siesta had been reviewing the information in between teaching her family magic, though it assumed a lot of prior knowledge.

Finally she pointed at some barely perceptible sections cut out on the wings. "Apparently you can change the angle on these to start flying. After that it uses speed to stay in the air."

 _"Oh it's like gliding,"_ Utsuho said in her mind. _"You get the wind under your wings to stay up. I guess if you move fast you can create wind to catch."_

"Creating wind and then catching it," Louise muttered. Yeah that made a lot more sense. It was hard to see how the fan at the front could do it. But given all the people in Gensoukyo assured her planes were real, and that this Zero fighter had been one of the strongest in the 'outside world.'

Her friends who hadn't had their common sense twisted were less impressed. "Why have this instead of a dragon?" Guiche asked. "Even if it does fly you'd have to spend time learning to use it. Dragons do that without any training at all!"

"True. But this is faster than a dragon." Louise pulled over a ladder and moved up to look at the cockpit area. "Apparently it can move over two hundred miles per hour."

That got Tabitha's attention. "Twice as fast as Sylphid."

"Actually," Siesta piped up, "that's its normal speed. It can go over three hundred miles per hour if needed."

Louise wondered if she'd had the same shocked look on her face when Momiji had explained the Zero fighter's power. "Dragons are more maneuverable, but the Zero can outrun anything in the sky."

"Powerful," Tabitha said.

 _"I still say you should master flying yourself,"_ Utsuho thought. _"But I suppose for speed this is your best bet."_ The raven had tried to convince Louise to try creating a 'kappa jetpack' earlier. But Louise wasn't interested in strapping explosives to her body.

Her friends were giving the Zero a closer look now. "What's with these red dots all over it?" Guiche asked. "Some sort of mystic rune?"

That was a good question. _"Utsuho?"_

 _"It was to signify the plane was from the nation of Japan. The land of the rising sun,"_ the bird replied. _"That's where I'm a god!"_

A surprisingly simple answer. "I see. It's heraldry." She looked over the insignias. "We'll have to repaint them with the colors of Tristain then if we take it to battle. If that's alright Siesta?" It was, after all, not her artifact.

Siesta smiled. "It should be fine. After all this is my home now. And it can be repainted if needed."

"Still, I didn't think an artifact like that would be rotting away in a cave," Kirche said. She poked the barrel of the guns. "Are these muskets? An interesting idea, but limited usefulness."

Guiche blinked at the weapons. "How would you load them?"

"Cartridges," Kirche said. "Germanian weaponsmiths played around with them for a while. It allows you to load the gun from the breech. It takes too much work though. The ammunition takes a triangle class earth mage to craft. And even then reloading seems like it would take some time."

Louise was begrudgingly impressed. She hadn't realized Germania had been working on weapons like that, much less that Kirche had been keeping an eye on them. "Apparently the world this came from had much better metal crafting. This was all done without magic."

"That's right." Siesta flipped a few pages. "If I'm reading this right, they're actually rifles, and they load themselves. Though they still have limited ammo."

Everyone was impressed at that. For good reason. Louise had a hard time grasping that herself. "With this we have a weapon that could match an entire flight of dragons," Guiche said.

Siesta coughed. "Unfortunately we can't replace the ammunition. And getting more fuel will be hard."

That didn't matter though. Louise patted the machine. "The important part is I can use this as a casting platform, so I don't get stabbed when I start my spells."

Kirche grinned. "So who's going to fly it?"

"I'll learn," Louise replied.

"Yep. And I'll teach you!" Okuu preened. "I'm great at flying so I can help with all the details."

Tabitha held up a wand. "And cast?"

"That's-" Louise froze. She couldn't concentrate on her magic and keep that thing in the air at the same time, could she.? Despite all her talk she'd also been thinking about it like a dragon. But that wasn't going to work.

Her eyes flickered to Siesta, but the look the woman was giving told her that was a dead end. Siesta wasn't the type to ride into battle, and Louise couldn't fault her. Not after the mess with Wardes.

"Well that decides it!" She felt Kirche's bosom press into her head as she was hugged. "I'll be helping my little Louise by learning to fly!"

Louise did her best to shift out of the woman's embrace, to little effect. "I hunted this down so we wouldn't be dependant on Germania for help, Kirche!"

"Come now Louise. We're allies now!" Kirche set her down and grinned. "Besides I have to show off my many skills if I'm going to properly seduce you."

"Just because all the men I've been interested in turned out to be disappointments doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you Kirche," Louise snappeed. Then she blushed as all eyes turned to her. That wasn't what she meant!

 _"Well it_ was _what you meant. But I understand the feeling,_ " Utsuho muttered. _"Flying is the bare minimum from a suitor. She'd better have more tricks then that if she wants to be worthy of you."_

 _"You aren't helping!"_ Louise thought back as she turned away. Out loud she simply said, "Anyway we'll need to arrange transport for this to the school. And I need to get back to Princess Henrietta soon. She'll need to know we've been betrayed."

And that Louise had failed.

* * *

Wardes' eye socket itched. An annoying reminder of his failures.

Still he'd refused the offer to have it replaced with a glass replica. An eyepatch would serve. It was a reminder of his mistakes, and his luck. At least he hadn't lost an arm or something even more irreplaceable.

Speaking of losses, that was the next thing on the Reconquista's agenda. The general in charge of the assault stood. "Newcastle is secured. They fought to the last, barring a few elderly servants. Our losses were about four thousand troops. Mostly frontline mercenaries."

"So many?!" Duke Bedford looked panicked. "That's nearly ten to one casualties! How could our troops be so incompetant?"

"We were attacking the strongest fortress in Albion," the general replied calmly. "And we deliberately used our least loyal mercenaries as the spearhead. Eighty percent of the casualties were orcs or criminals."

Wardes nodded in approval. While the losses were high, most of the dead needed killing anyway. Best to use scum like that as cannon fodder than waste troops hunting them down later. Orcs especially. If they weren't dying on the battlefield they'd be raiding villages.

Unfortunately there were more casualties than that. "What of our dragon knights?"

The general blanched. "We lost a full wing pursuing the spies from Tristain. Only one survivor returned, with severe burns."

As he'd feared. "That damn bird is going to be trouble. She's our biggest obstacle for an invasion."

"Surely we can easily defeat a single raven," Duke Stratford said. "It makes matters more dangerous, but hardly impossible."

Cromwell folded his elegantly ringed fingers. "I fear Count Wardes is correct. While our losses in the attack on Newcastle are nothing more than a point our foes can use to soothe their pride, losing precious ships invading Tristain would make our goals unattainable." He smiled. "Fortunately I've already put plans into action to neutralize Tristain's defenses before our invasion."

Duke Bedford shifted. "What might that be your majesty?"

"I have signed a peace treaty with Tristain. While that is in effect I intend to gather some new allies." Cromwell leaned back, and Wardes frowned at the sadistic glee in the back of the man's eyes. "With the power of the void, I shall convert the royal family to my side. After that... well it will hardly be an invasion at all."

* * *

Louise looked up at Henrietta's face. She'd expected to see tears. She'd feared seeing hatred. But the Princess' sad, fake smile hurt more than anything she'd expected. The smile of a ruler desperately trying to hide her pain.

"I'm sorry to have asked you for the impossible," Henrietta said. "And I'm glad to see you are safe."

"No, it's my fault." Louise looked down at the marble floor. "I should have noticed how weird the count was acting." She pulled out the ring the prince had given her. "Wales told me to give this to you. I'd hoped you'd be able to give it back but..."

Henreitta reached for the ring, then pulled back and closed her hand. "Keep it. For now." She turned away. "Thank you Louise. For trying. And I thank all of you for assisting her."

Guiche bowed. "I did only my duty your majesty. And I wish I could have done more."

"I'm glad I could keep some people safe," Siesta said quietly.

The princess took a deep breath before turning towards them. The mask of royalty was back. But now Louise wanted to see Henrietta cry. To see her friend was letting her emotions free. To be something more than a ruler. She had to break through that mask.

 _"Later,"_ Utsuho thought. _"After the others leave."_

"Newcastle has fallen," Henrietta said. "Though the brave defenders inflicted great losses on the rebels, Albion in under the control of the Reconquista. We have been forced to sign a nonaggression pact with them." The princess' lips quirked up. "And I'm afraid Louise that part of that pact is that you and your familiar are forbidden from being within sixty miles of Calais."

"What?" Louise blinked. "They specifically called out me in the treaty?!"

Henrietta nodded. "You apparently made quite an impression, killing a wing of dragon knights and threatening their entire assault."

For a moment Louise felt a rush of pride. Perhaps this was what Utsuho felt when she fed on fear. But a moment later the political realities forced their way back in. "Your majesty, the rebels can't be trusted to keep that agreement. They're religious fanatics. An oath sworn before God means nothing to them, because they're certain God will forgive their every action."

"I know," Henrietta said. "But we need the political capital from being the victims when they do attack. The... my wedding with Germania has not been canceled, so it is unlikely they will strike until after that has been called off."

That made sense. Louise would have to get the Zero fighter working during the time they had.

Henrietta turned to the rest. "I wish I could give you all greater commendation, but I'll simply have to settle for offering my personal thanks. I will let you return to your studies, but I'm afraid I may have to call upon you again. Hopefully next time my request will be more reasonable."

Her friends bowed and retreated, but Louise stayed. She looked around making sure the meeting room was clear before speaking. "Princess Henrietta, it's not good to hold back so much."

Henrietta turned away. "I can't be the little girl who played together with you anymore Louise. I have to be the princess. Now more than ever."

Utsuho flapped her wings then hopped off Louise's shoulder and transformed. "Even gods cry. You don't have to be perfect."

Henrietta shuddered, and for a moment Louise thought the princess would cry right then. But instead she replied, "I have to be more than a god. I have to be the rock the people can rely on. We will be at war soon, and any weakness will be seen as fear.

"Besides if I'm in mourning, the letters will have even more impact." Henrietta hugged her arms close. "I must hide the truth for the nation."

"At least let us stay here," Louise said. "Just for a night or two. You need someone you can trust around."

"I'm sorry Louise," Henrietta walked away. "I have to face this alone."

Louise clenched her fists as Henrietta stepped out the door. Utsuho put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "She's probably still really hurt. Try again later when her mind's calmed down a bit."

"Yeah." Louise let out a deep sigh. "Later."


	18. Back at School

Louise stepped out of the carriage onto school grounds. She was a little embarrassed by the royal transport, and the escort, but she had to be visibly present at the academy. Otherwise Albion might have reason to break their peace treaty. It was nice to be feared, but this was annoying.

 _"It's barely any real fear,"_ Utsuho muttered in her mind. _"They're scared of me like I was some sort of beast."_

"We'll show them their mistake later," she thought back, soothing the raven's feathers.

Kirche hopped out next and stretched as the students stared at them. Louise felt her eyebrow twitch. "You don't need to show off Zerbst."

"Need to? No," Kirche smirked as she leaned down enough for Louise to see up her shirt. "Want to? Yes."

Her eyes twitched again, but she'd learned this was a fight that she couldn't win. Instead Louise stepped clear so the others could get out and looked around. She saw a cart with a familiar tarp over it. "Oh good! The Zero fighter made it already." Quick work. She hoped the academy had tipped the transport company on her behalf.

Guiche was next out, offering his hand to Siesta as she exited. "Lady Takao, I hope my services, small and ineffectual as they were, aided you in some way." Huh. That was actually a pretty smooth line, Louise had to admit. It helped that Guiche's usual greasiness wasn't present. He actually sounded like he meant it.

Siesta nodded her head and accepted the help down. She even blushed as Guiche kissed her fingers. Louise felt a twinge of annoyance at that. Sure it was gentlemanly, but Siesta wasn't used to being fussed over as a noble. Guiche should know better!

Utsuho's croaking laugh caused her to look up and notice Guiche's fast approaching doom. Louise grinned and waved. "Hi Montmorency."

Guiche froze for a second, then spun around to face his enraged girlfriend with the most disarming smile he could muster. "Montmorency, dearest! How I've missed you these past days."

"Is that what missing me looks like?!" The water mage exploded at Guiche leaving him stuttering in panic. "Rushing off to who knows where without a word? Did you enjoy being surrounded by so many women? Away from me?"

Louise turned away so they wouldn't see her snickering. Utsuho had no such worries and just kept crowing at the hilarity.

"That was a little mean," Siesta said, coming to her side.

"I think Louise was as jealous as I am now," Kirche said in mock sorrow.

"It's not jealousy," Louise snapped as she walked away from the Germanian. "Anyway let's make sure the Zero fighter made it in one piece."

Siesta quickly followed after, while Kirche brought up the rear. "It should be fine," Siesta said. "It had both the old preservation spell and the one Marisa lent me as well."

"True, but you can never be sure with overland travel," Louise said. She'd learned that from her father. "It won't be anything we can't fix, but we need to check."

She removed the tarp and looked over. It seemed fine. They'd need to check again, but all the pieces were still there. She let the wings pop down and snapped them into place. Amazing that this flying machine had been kept on a ship, but they didn't need the space anymore.

As she finished her walkaround she notice Professor Colbert running towards them. She wondered why the teacher was in such a hurry. Surely the classes she had missed weren't that important?

The bald man skidded to a stop right next to the Zero fighter and took a few breaths before pointing at the machine. "Miss Valliere, is this actually the famed Dragon's Raiment?!"

Louise blinked. "Yes?" She hadn't realized it was famous.

"It belongs to my family," Siesta said.

"Really?!" He spun to face Siesta. "Lady... Takao was it? You simply MUST let me inspect this artifact! There's so much we can learn from its design!"

Utsuho ruffled her wings. _"He sounds like a kappa who saw a new toy. Make sure he isn't allowed to disassemble it."_

Fortunately Siesta seemed to have similar worries. "I'd be glad to show you what we know, but it's important to keep it in working order." She frowned. "Though I am worried about keeping it supplied with fuel."

"Fuel?" Kirche frowned in thought. "Oh yes. That 'gasoline' you mentioned. Strange it can only take one specific source of fire to move it."

Siesta pulled out the manual. "From the writings, it needs a specific mixture of fuel and air to create a small explosion in the engine. That moves the pistons to turn the prop."

Colbert peered over her shoulder. "That sounds surprisingly like my fire snake! Oh! And they have diagrams!" He grabbed Siesta by the shoulders smiling widely. "Now I'm certain you must assist me in studying this marvel. I can get you a position as a lab assistant!" He looked over at Kirche and Louise. "And work out some extra credit to cover the classes you missed."

"One second." Louise extracted Siesta from Colbert's grip and huddled together with her and Kirche. "Can we trust him not to disassemble the thing?"

"We might need to take it apart a few times for maintenance," Siesta pointed out. "Having a square class mage might help. So long as we don't let him experiment."

Kirche nodded. "And if he did make something similar to the engine, maybe he can supply us with the gasoline it needs to keep running."

 _"Sounds like dealing with a kappa,"_ Utsuho thought. _"In the end it's usually better to let them help while supervising."_

All good points. In the end Louise nodded, and turned back to Colbert. "Sure. Let's discuss the details."

* * *

Louise found she was almost looking forward to her lesson with Satori. It beat recovering from wounds inflicted by her ex-fiancee. And given the mess her nation was in, anything that could help her make sense of it was appreciated.

"It's good to see you've recovered in both body and mind." Satori said. "I know I always hated gut wounds."

"How many have you had?" Lousie asked. She'd learned not to try to keep her snappy remarks to herself here."

Satori grimaced. "Three disenbowelments. They're terrible even if you regenerate the damage instantly."

Louise winced. That sounded pretty horrible.

"It is," Satori replied. "And now let's talk about the source of that horror. War." She folded her hands. "What is the point of war?"

"To impose your will on other countries, or groups," Louise stated. She'd learned that a while back.

"Indeed." Satori nodded. "And so, what will your country's goals be in your war with Albion?"

"Huh?" Louise blinked. "What are you talking about? They're going to be attacking us. Our goal is to defend ourselves!" Sure she might have wanted to burn that traitor Wardes to ash, but that wasn't the important part.

Satori shook her head. "That's the goal many nations claim to have. But 'self defense' is a principle. Not a goal. If your foes want to take a mine at the border, you can 'defend' yourself by giving them what they want. For that matter you could end your current war and defend the lives of your people by surrendering and offering your armies to take back this holy land."

"But that would mean the destruction of the nation!" Louise frowned. "You've said dozens of times that actions can have multiple consequences for a nation. Like giving up that mine would show we can't defend our people." Satori had to be making a point in some roundabout way, but she couldn't see it.

"I'm trying to point out 'self defense' is too vague a goal," Satori replied. "Try being specific. What do you want when the war ends?"

"Peace," Louise said. Then understanding hit her. "Which means our goal is to destroy Albion's desire for war."

Satori gave her 'very good now keep thinking smile', and so Louise kept thinking. Why did Albion want a war? Well Cromwell and Wardes had their insane prophecy thing. The nobles just wanted more power and riches. The people? They probably were at least partially invested in the prophecy, but without a strong leader that wasn't the kind of fervor that could lead to an organized war effort.

She shivered at the truth hit her. "We need to kill Cromwell, and destroy Albion's army in the field. That's the only way we can win."

"Why does that disturb you?" Satori asked. "You were planning on assassinating him before."

"Yeah, but that was part of a battle!" Louise tried to put the issue into words. "It's different to declare you're going to dedicate your army to killing one person. It seems like we're the aggressors here."

Satori nodded. "The defenders are usually the people who have such goals. A bit of irony. Forcing an aggressor to stop requires much more force."

"So how does this help me?" Louise asked. "I can't exactly proclaim this to the world."

"Knowing what your goals are allows you to plan your victory and the terms you must demand to achieve it," Satori replied. "If you fail to achieve your goals when the battles end, all the casualties won't matter. Which isn't a big deal if you were fighting over land, but when your goal is peace..."

Louise grimaced. "Failure means there will be more war."

* * *

Louise sighed in contentment as she lowered herself into the hot springs. The academy baths were well regulated by magic, but often crowded. Here in Chireiden she could relax without worrying about her fellow students.

Utsuho stretched her wings. "Nothing like a good hot spring. The minerals help with rejuvenating skin! Sanae said something about removing toxins too."

Siesta hummed in thought. "Is that so? I never heard of that."

"Maybe it's outside world knowledge?" Utsuho said leaning back. Louise mentally sighed as she was reminded how unfair her familiar's human form was. The raven was sized like Cattleya except a little taller and with the muscle her sickly sister would never put on. Plus the wings.

Actually now she was curious about that. "Utsuho, why do you keep the wings when you shift to human form? Isn't it easier to blend in without them?"

"Blend in?" Utsuho blinked. "Why would I want to do that? I mastered human form so I could talk to Orin. Also for hands." The hell raven waggled her fingers. "It's amazing how useful these are. Especially the thumb."

Siesta sat up a bit. "So you made yourself look like that?"

"Hrm, not really." Utsuho rubbed her head. "I just made me but human. I got a totally awesome human body because I'm a totally awesome raven."

"Some people have all the luck," Louise muttered. Maybe she'd hit her growth spurt soon. Mother was a late bloomer. She should be too right?

Louise found her eyes shifting over to Siesta's body. Her friend's conservative outfits hid a lot of her figure, but the girl was almost a match for Kirche. The only flaw on her was the scar across her torso. One that matched Louise's cut.

Her eyes flickered up and met Siesta's and she looked away. She wasn't ogling her lady in waiting! Definitely not! No matter how hot and bothered and oh sweet Brimir no one was going to fall for that were they-

"Comparing scars?"

Louise looked up to see Momiji entering the baths. The wolf woman had a smirk, but fortunately she'd given Louise an out. "Sorry. It's just, I'm not used to it." She traced the line of her own injury. It was faint. Nothing horrible. But water magic never left traces like this.

"Um." Siesta sank into the water a bit. "Do you know why my magic doesn't heal injuries as well? Marisa explained it as the wound being spiritual as well as physical but that seems-"

"That's exactly right." Momiji sat down with them. "Magical healing depends on your spirit guiding the spell. It's the same as how we youkai heal. Sound wounds with meaning linger."

"I don't see how a wound can have meaning," Utsuho said. "Just feel like injuries to me."

Momiji shrugged. "Most are." She traced a faint line on her side. "Then there's the wound your mother's killer leaves on you with their dying breath."

Louise winced. A wound to the spirit huh? Yeah that sounded like it would hurt. Perhaps as much as nearly being murdered by your fiance. "But why is Siesta's scar still there then?" she muttered.

The wolf woman's ears twitched. Of course she'd overhear. "Perhaps because she was closer to death? That matters. Perhaps because she earned it protecting someone important to her?" Momiji grinned. "So, what do you think Siesta?"

Louise looked over and saw Siesta was blushing. Or maybe it was just the steam? It was hard to tell.

Still her friend managed to deflect the question. "What about the scar on your shoulder?"

Momiji blinked, then smiled again. "Ah that." She absently rubbed the faint mark. "Sanada Kaori. Shisengumi zero squad captain. She pinned me to a wall, though fortunately between my shield and the wound I gave her earlier she couldn't finish the kill. That was an interesting time." Ripples showed her tail was wagging. "It was too bad she decided to stay with the Shogunate to the bitter end. She was cute."

Utsuho stretched her wings. "Hm, do you have a thing for humans Momiji?"

"What?" The wolf's ears flipped back. "I've only been interested in two!"

Louise shook her head. Apparently all her teachers here were weird.

* * *

Siesta felt painfully out of place as Louise dragged her into the Alvis dining hall. "I'm not feeling that hungry," she muttered as the students all stared at her.

"Well you should eat something anyway," Louise said. "We all know the servants eat everything that's left, so you're just getting to go first instead of last."

Utsuho cawed in agreement, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was she was a peasant now in a room filled with nobility, pretending to be one of them. And she didn't need to read any novels to know how that situation went. Especially in a school.

Still Louise was insistent. The tiny pink haired girl pulled Siesta along to the middle of a table and plopped down, as if daring anyone to question her actions. Maybe being the daughter of a duke gave Louise that confidence. Or maybe it was because she was the daughter of Karen, the Heavy Wind.

Siesta on the other hand didn't feel that confidence. She pulled her hood up, helping shield some of the glares she knew were falling on her. The luxurious spread being placed on the table didn't help. Yes she had eaten the leftovers along with all the other servants, but the perfect untouched platters felt different.

"I don't belong here," she muttered.

Louise snorted. "Yes you do. You're a baronet in direct service to the queen. You officially rank higher than everyone but the teachers."

"Just because I can use magic? That doesn't make be better then the other maids," Siesta said. Her words might have been heresy, but it was true.

Louise shook her head. "No. You're better because you saved my life fighting against a square class wind mage. On a mission for the crown. That'd be worth a royal commission even if you were still a commoner." Louise leaned over and looked her in the eyes, concern glimmering through. "You're a great person Siesta, with or without magic."

Siesta felt her cheeks flush. And as the other students started whispering she felt her cheeks grow even warmer. But she still felt a warmth inside as well. She was happy to hear those words, no matter how strange they were.

Someone sitting down next to her nearly made her jump. She quickly glanced over, then sighed in relief as she saw it was only Tabitha. The quiet mage gave her a nod. Meanwhile Kirche planted herself down on the other side of Louise.

"Good morning Louise," Kirche chirped. "You haven't forgotten our date today have you?"

Louise whirled on Kirche. "We're testing the fighter, not dating Kirche. Don't say things people might misunderstand."

"How cold, Louise." Kirche pretended to pout while Louise got even more heated.

Siesta wondered if her friend would ever figure out Kirche was deliberately antagonizing her. Kirche obviously thought it was cute. Which it was, so Siesta kept her mouth shut.

"Ah Lady Takao." Siesta turned to see Guiche behind her. "I am glad to see you finally decided to join us."

Siesta forced herself not to flinch. His words brought only more whispers from the other students, along with a death glare from Montmorency who was standing right behind him. Fortunately the other woman's wrath wasn't aimed at her, but Siesta felt it would be best to defuse the situation. "Good morning, Monsieur de Gramont. Louise insisted I join, even though I'm not a student, and I couldn't refuse." She found it easy to emphasize Louise's name; something that Guiche missed, but Montmorency noticed.

Still the noblewoman was far from pleased. "Guiche, why can you pick Baronet Takao out of a crowd when she has her hood on?" Pure venom laced her words.

"My dearest Montmorency..." Guiche held a hand over his heart. "I am a lover of beauty in all things, and while your beauty-"

"Cat ears," Tabitha interrupted, saving Guiche from what was surely certain death from his own poetic idiocy.

Montmorency looked at Siesta's hood. "Hm, those are very distinctive." She frowned, most of the vitriol gone. "But why cat ears?"

A great way to change the subject. "I heard in the land my grandfather was from that this cloak was the outfit of a healer." Siesta smiled weakly. "My water magic is barely dot level, but my healing potions can reach line class so I thought it was fitting."

"I'd never heard of such a custom," Montmorency said. "Were there other similar outfits?"

Siesta blinked. Were there? She'd heard about this one from Marisa but... "I think I remember something about rabbit ears being popular." She froze as Louise blushed. Oh right. The bunny outfit was very different. Curse Satori's romance novels for planting that in her head.

Kirche of course noticed. "Oho? Louise likes bunnies, eh?"

"You'd be better as a fox," Louise muttered.

Montmorency hummed in thought. "Maybe I could make a frog outfit."

Siesta watched in confusion as the chatter spread throughout the hall. She might have accidentally started something.

* * *

Louise threw a scarf to Kirche as she approached the plane. It was nice to see the Germanian was on time. "You'll want this."

"It seems a bit early for that," Kirche replied.

"It'll be twice as cold as it was on Sylphid," Louise replied.

Utsuho nestled inside Louise's jacket. _"The air gets colder as you fly higher too. My feathers help but..."_

Siesta and Colbert came from around the back of the plane. Siesta held up a slate. "We've completed all the checks the manual instructed us to. Hopefully that's enough."

"Well if things go wrong, we can levitate away," Kirche said.

"I'd like to keep the plane intact," Louise said dryly as she clambered into the second seat.

Colbert nodded. "Please do. This is vitally important for the progress of my research!"

Good to see the teaching staff had their priorities straight, Louise thought as she strapped herself in. "Ready," she said when everything was done.

"Okay!" Kirche turned the starting switch.

The engine awoke with a roar that only got louder as the propeller sped up. Soon the plane started moving forwards as well, picking up speed across the field they'd chosen to use as a staging point.

The moment of flight was almost an accident. A bump sent the plane into the air, and Kirche pulled back on her controls. A great weight pressed into Louise and then they were moving even faster, their wings clearing the treetops below.

"This is great!" Kirche yelled over the sound of the engine.

 _"Not bad,"_ Utsuho thought. _"But you should go higher before trying anything else."_

"Let's go up!" Louise said, conveying her familiar's intent.

Kirche pulled back on the stick again, and the weight of the world pushed into them. The plane strained against gravity, pushing them higher and higher.

Then Utsuho burst free from her jacket and pecked Kirche's head. "Down!" the bird croaked out.

Kirche yelped but did as instructed, leveling out. "What was that for!? Louise, control your familiar!"

 _"What's wrong?"_ Louise thought at Utsuho.

Utsuho returned to her side. _"Too high too fast. You need the wind under your wings. If you lose that, you'll fall right into the ground. And it won't be as nice for you as it is for me."_

"You were about to lose the wind!" Lousie yelled up at Kirche. "Let's go up a little slower!"

"How do you know?!" Kirche called back as she followed instructions.

Louise smirked. "Who better to learn how to fly from than a bird?!"

* * *

Montmorency smiled in satisfaction as she added the water spirit's tear to her potion. She felt the magic infuse the water as the spell completed.

She loved Guiche. She didn't know why, because he was a womanizing fool. But she loved him. He loved her at least a little. But he also loved every other girl with breasts in the world. And that wasn't acceptable.

There were two big problems. That first year Katie - dumb as a brick, but very cute in her niave way. And surprisingly that maid turned noble Siesta. She had no idea what had occurred between the two, but Guiche treated her differently than anyone else. It was worrying.

She'd hoped her new outfit would distract Guiche. The frog eye cloak was a bit childish, but quite cute in her opinion. However, everyone seemed to have gotten in on the animal themed hoods recently. The only person who'd stood out was Kirche, who'd added a scandalous outfit to her bunny ear cloak. Which affected every boy in school, and Louise.

And that was the problem. Montmorency had been hoping that the rumors were true, and Louise was sleeping with her lady in waiting. But judging from Kirche's actions, and the fact that Siesta wasn't slapping down the Germanian, that wasn't happening. Which meant Siesta was still threat number one.

And thus her perfect two pronged attack. Montmorency carefully poured half the solution into a nearly empty bottle of champagne. It would dilute the effects, but this potion was powerful enough for that not to matter. The rest she'd save for Guiche.

The matter handled, she headed towards Colbert's lab. Lady Takao was working there, and so it was her best bet for catching the woman unawares. Sure enough she saw the familiar mousey figure moving back to the dorms.

"Ms Takao," Montmorency said sweetly. "How are you doing this day?"

"Ah hello." Siesta chewed her lip, obviously worried. Montmorency would have to make sure not to do anything too suspicious.

She settled for a partial truth. "I apologize if I might have seemed hostile to you recently. You understand that Guiche and I are having a... discussion about our relationship."

"Yes." Siesta sighed. "I wish you luck with that. He seems a little dense about romantic matters."

That was an understatement. Montmorency forced herself not to smile, since that might give away too much. Instead she simply held out the bottle. "I'd like to offer this as an apology for my earlier outbursts. It's not much but hopefully there's no hard feelings."

"Ah. Well of course not." Siesta hesitantly took the bottle. "Thank you Montmorency. And again good luck with your relationship."

Now Montmorency let herself smile. "Don't worry. I have a foolproof plan for fixing that. After tonight's date he won't even think of stringing me along."


	19. False Loves

Siesta carefully slipped into her room, making sure no one could see inside. Utsuho and Louise both looked up as she closed the door. "Welcome back," Louise said.

"Oh, you got a present?" Utsuho asked, peering at the bottle.

"Montmorency gave it to me as an apology. I think." She placed it on the table and started putting away her tools.

"Did you check it for poison?" Louise asked.

Siesta chewed her lip. "Yes," she admitted. It was gauche, but she wanted to be careful. "I didn't sense anything deadly though."

She heard Louise snort. "Probably went flat. Oh well, shall we have a glass? Because it'll definitely go flat if we let it sit too long, preservation spells or no."

"Of course. Go ahead while I change." She began removing her work outfit. It was amazing how badly the various components stained clothing so she'd pieced together something that she didn't mind getting dirty.

Siesta had learned a laundry spell as soon as she could, but you couldn't just magic away spots. At least she couldn't. Her spell required a tub of hot water and soap, with the magic handling the labor. It was still infinitely better than doing things by hand.

Behind her she heard Louise pulling out some glasses. "Want some. Utsuho?"

"That's the bubbly stuff? No thanks," Utsuho replied.

"Okay." There was a clink of glass as Louise poured the wine. "Oh hey it might actually still be good."

Siesta finished putting on her clothes and grabbed the latest book she'd borrowed. "So it's still fresh?" She'd never had champagne before. Even the older maids never got their hands on such delicacies.

She turned around to see Louise had drained the glass already. That was strange. Her friend was also staring at her intently while fidgeting. "Louise?"

"Eh?" Louise started then looked at the glass. "Oh! It just had such a strange sweet taste I couldn't stop. Sorry." Her cheeks were red, like she'd somehow gotten drunk.

"Are you okay?" Siesta walked over and reached out to feel Louise's forehead. "You look a bit flushed."

Louise reached up and pressed the hand to her cheek. "I'm fine," Louise replied. "After all I'm here with you right now."

"Eh? Eh?!" Siesta blinked as Louise nuzzled her hand, then planted a soft kiss on her fingers. "Louise that's-"

Louise pouted as tears gathered in her eyes. "You don't like me Siesta?"

The question sent Siesta's heart fluttering. How, how could she answer that? "It's not that Louise it's..."

Her breath caught as Louise pulled close, eyes shimmering. "Then let's not worry about the rest." Siesta could feel her friend's shaky breath, see the longing in Louise's eyes. Their bodies pressed together and Louise stood on her toes to bring her lips closer and closer...

And then Louise yelped as Utsuho pulled her away. "Alright, there was something in that drink that's making you weird."

"What are you doing?" Louise sputtered. "I'm not acting weird at all! I just decided to follow my heart!"

"Yeah I don't need to be Satori to read how your body language shifted there." Utsuho set Louise back down on her chair. "Siesta can you detect magic or whatever you do to find weird stuff?"

Siesta blinked a few more times before collecting her thoughts. "Love potions are illegal though," she muttered as she peered at the remaining glass.

A whispered spell later and the champagne glowed bright pink. "Oh. Oh dear. It really was one." What was Montmorency thinking?!

Louise broke into tears. "Why don't you believe me? Believe in my feelings? Is it because we're both girls?"

The pain on Louise's face tore into Siesta. "No! It's not that at all! It's just-"

She cut herself off. Nothing Siesta could say would help Louise. Right now they needed to confront Montmorency and figure out what potion the idiot had used so Siesta could brew up a counterspell. And to do that she needed to get Louise out of seduction mode.

This called for a servant's most important skill. Creative reinterpretation of the truth. She forced herself to look like nothing was wrong before continuing. "It's just we need to cure that curse Montmorency put in our wine. I can't bear to see you like this Louise. You're very dear to me."

Louise blinked away her tears. "Really?" She sniffled. "Wait, curse? I don't remember a curse."

"That's part of the curse," Siesta replied. Which was technically true.

Utsuho and Louise both looked confused at that. "Really?" Utsuho set Louise back down. "Is that how it works?"

"It couldn't possibly work otherwise," Siesta pointed out. That was why love spells worked better when ingested. It had to act internally to block off all those pesky thoughts that started up when people told you that you'd drunk a love potion.

Louise sprang forwards and hugged Siesta tightly. "Oh thank goodness. I was afraid you didn't love me." Louise nuzzled her cheek on Siesta's chest.

Siesta bit her lip to keep from making matters worse. After a moment she settled for a hug and gently pulling away. "Let's go confront Montmorency and get this all sorted out."

"Right." Louise smiled up at her.

Utsuho folded her arms. "Hrm. I can't threaten her in this form though. And I doubt she'll just hand over the information if what she did is illegal."

That at least was easy to solve. Siesta grinned. "Just sit on Louise's shoulder and glow when you get angry. Montmorency should get the message."

"Oh! That works great!" Utsuho shifted to raven form and nestled onto her Master's head. "We go," the bird croaked.

* * *

Utsuho looked over at the door to this 'Montmorency' human's nest. _"So should I blow the door open?"_

 _"Nah. Let's save that,"_ Louise thought back. She stepped up and glared at the door before kicking it in. It was heartening to know master was still dangerous while suffering from that potion.

The blonde woman and the idiot who'd traveled with them were both inside sitting at a table with more of that bubbly wine. "What's the meaning of this?" Guiche asked as he stood.

"Your stupid girlfriend hit me with some curse," Louise snapped.

"A love potion," Siesta corrected as she walked up and tapped Guiche's glass. Montmorency went pale as the champagne glowed pink. "Probably the same one that she used here."

Guiche looked startled. Utsuho almost felt sorry for the idiot. "But why?"

"You keep looking at other girls." Montmorency sniffled. "Can't I be enough for you?"

"Ah my dear Montmorency, I may be a lover of beauty, but my heart-"

Utsuho tuned the idiot out as he began his rambling nonsense. She didn't feel any more sympathy. _"Let's get what we need out of these fools before they start a kabuki play."_

 _"Yeah."_ Louise walked over and kicked Guiche in the shin. "Give me the cure for this curse so I can get back to my love life and leave you to yours!"

"And we'll need an untainted glass of champagne as well," Siesta said, grabbing the bottle on the table. Clever. Utsuho approved of skilled scavenging, and Siesta was a master.

The idiot couple both flinched. Montmorency forced herself to look unconcerned. "It was diluted so it should resolve itself in a week."

"Your diluted potion lasts a week?" Siesta whirled on Montmorency. "That's ridiculous! What did you put in it?"

"The tear of a water spirit," Montmorency replied. "Anyway it should be fine so-"

"You idiot!" Siesta's outburst made everyone cringe. "You mixed _that_ with champagne? You're an elementalist! You should know better!" Siesta advanced on Montmorency shaking her finger. "Champagne contains all four of the elements! Using the tear of a water spirit will over saturate the water aspect, making it even more effective at influencing the mind. That potion will last at least a month!"

Montmorency was looking pale, and Guiche was a little queasy. Apparently he just realized drinking a love potion was bad. Humans were so dumb about these things.

Louise giggled and hugged Siesta from behind. "You're so good at magic Siesta! I'm so glad we met."

Utsuho decided to try to help. _"You're ruining the threat I think."_

 _"Too bad,"_ Louise thought before nuzzling Siesta's back. Well that was a bad sign. Utsuho clacked her beak and moved to Siesta's shoulder. She'd need to back up the maid directly.

Montmorency turned away. "Unfortunately I don't have another tear of the water spirit. It doesn't look too bad. Surely you can ignore this for a month. Everyone already thinks you're together anyway."

Siesta smiled and coaxed Utsuho into her hands. It was a good youkai smile. She must have learned it from Orin. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear the last part. You said you'd help us meet the water spirit and ask for a new tear, right?"

Utsuho took that as her cue to start glowing. The sweet taste of fear wafted up from Montmorency and Guiche. Guiche was almost praying for mercy, which was quite nice for a god. "We'll help any way we can. Right Montmorency?"

"O-o-of course," Montmorency said, her knees shaking.

"Hm," Louise shifted behind Siesta. "You're starting to look pretty strong too. I wanted to be the defender in the relationship, but this is kinda nice too." Siesta blushed brightly at that. It looked like Louise was getting more suitors. Well that was good for a young girl.

The door burst open again, causing everyone to look over as Kirche entered followed by Tabitha. "Louise, we've got a great adventure for you, and-" She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight.

Tabitha lazily blinked, then floated up to pat Kirche on the head. "It's okay. You did your best." Utsuho stifled a laugh with her wing as Siesta started to stammer.

Kirche batted Tabitha's hand away. "I haven't lost yet!" Utsuho wisely took to the air, right as Kirche pounced. The redhead's embrace caught Siesta and Louise about equally, but she only shifted a little after they hit the ground. Strangely Louise didn't seem to care past the initial impact. Utsuho wondered if her young master had been reading too many of Satori's books.

Montmorency kicked Guiche, and turned her gaze to Siesta. "If she's under the effects of a love potion why isn't she complaining about that Germanian hussy?"

"As long as Siesta's okay with it," Louise said.

Utsuho shook her head as Siesta turned bright crimson. Definitely too many romances. She'd need to tell Satori to cut them off.

* * *

Louise happily held Siesta's hand as they made their way to the water spirit. Everything was going swimmingly. Montmorency was miserable, Siesta was by her side, and they had everything they needed to get that cure for the curse she was under. She was still curious what the curse was specifically, but she'd find out after it was lifted.

The scenery was lovely too. The lake reflecting the stars, stretching out beside them. It was a popular place for lovers to go. She'd have to come alone with Siesta.

"What an amazing coincidence that you needed to see the water spirit too," Kirche said as she and Tabitha trailed along with Sylphid. "This should make it easier to settle the matter diplomatically. I was worried we'd have to fight."

Tabitha nodded. "Un."

"I can't believe you were ordered to attack the water spirit! Even if she's flooding some of the surrounding areas." Montmorency groused. "She's a powerful servant of water! It's sacrilege!"

"Also she can probably defeat us," Guiche pointed out quietly.

That last bit was probably true. Or rather it would be if they didn't have Utsuho with them. Louise would bet on her familiar over a lake spirit any day of the week. But a water spirit in their element was a deadly foe.

Finally Montmorency reached a spot she liked and began her ritual. Louise didn't pay it much mind. She much preferred leaning on Siesta's arm.

Ripples formed on the surface of the lake, and Louise forced herself to keep an eye on it. Soon the water began to rise forming a massive woman formed of the purest liquid. The water spirit looked down at them, expressions flickering over her face. Annoyance, surprise, and fear. "Child of the pact, why have you brought the sun of hell to me? What brought this betrayal?"

Montmorency went wide eyed at that. "Sun of hell? What?! I don't mean to attack you." She fell to her knees. "Please great water spirit we only wish to ask a favor."

The spirit looked down at Louise. Wait, no, it was looking at Utsuho! "I know how those from the lands of fantasy ask for favors."

 _"Looks like she's caught us,"_ Utsuho thought. _"Guess I'll have to speak to her directly."_

 _"Okay,"_ Louise replied. _"I'll handle the threats."_ She sighed and looked over the others. "If any of you tell anyone about this, Utsuho will cook and eat you." She paused then turned to Tabitha. "Oh yeah, I'll still keep my promise of course."

"Appreciated," Tabitha replied.

"Wha-" Kirche's confusion was cut off as Utsuho hopped to the ground then appeared in her human form with a flash. The others stared in shock as Utsuho adjusted her cape.

Fortunately her familiar didn't start boasting. She just looked up at the water spirit. "Hi! I'm actually from the former hell, but you knew that. We aren't as battle crazy as the Gensoukyo crowd."

"Sure." The water spirit didn't seem convinced. "Still I will hear your request. Speak."

"We need a tear," Utsuho said. "And uh..." She blinked a few times. "What was the other thing?"

"We want her to stop flooding the area," Louise hissed. Seriously her familiar was still such a birdbrain.

Utsuho nodded. "Oh yeah. We wanted to ask about why you were flooding the place. Seems like an incident, so if you wanted to just wait for the shrine maiden that's fine, but-" Louise sighed.

"One of my treasures was stolen," the water spirit replied. "The Ring of Andvari. A band of thugs led by a man named Cromwell took it. I seek its return."

"That bastard," Louise snarled. Well that made things easy.

Utsuho shared her thoughts. "Oh, we're going to kill him anyway. So after that we'll bring back your ring!"

The water spirit's face showed amusement for a second. "I suppose that is acceptable. It is a purple ring with a single dark blue square cut stone. It can bring back the dead, though any soul brought back in that way is under the control of the user."

Leaning down, the spirit offered a tiny drop of water that Montmorency caught. "I offer you a tear in return for your efforts. I shall wait for you to fulfil your promise, black sun of hell."

"Thanks. We'll try to get it soon too. Shouldn't take more than a decade," Utsuho replied. The water spirit nodded in acceptance and sank down again.

As the ripples began to fade, Kirche looked over at her. "So, when were you going to tell us your familiar was some kind of demon raven, Louise?"

"Never," Louise admitted. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"Also I'm a hell raven," Utsuho added, "not a demon raven. I just live in hell. I'm not some personification of evil or whatever devils are." She preened. "I'm the strongest hell raven though. Even before I gained the power of the Yatagarasu."

Siesta coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but could you give me the tear so I can finish the reversal potion, Montmorency?"

"Eh?!" The water mage blinked and held out the tear. "If you insist but I could brew it faster."

"Unlikely, because I'm mostly done," Siesta replied, pulling out a flask and dropping in the water spirit essence. It was so wonderful how prepared Siesta was. Louise needed to find out how to get her as head of the Valliere household or something. Then they could quietly live together, spending their nights whispering sweet nothings to each other... ah it was a lovely fantasy~.

As Siesta started shaking the potion Kirche raised her hand. "So back to the hell raven thing. What's a Yatagarasu?"

"The herald of the sun," Louise said, before Utsuho could bring up that god stuff. "It's a three legged three eyed crow with great power. As you've seen."

"They've seen the weak stuff," Utsuho said with a cape flip. "In this form I can really cut loose! I'd have eaten Wardes' eyes already if he'd attacked me at my strongest."

Guiche and Montmorency looked ill while Kirche folded her arms. "Still a raven at heart I see."

Utsuho beamed. "Of course! Ravens are the best after all."

"Louise." She turned to see Siesta there with a glass of champagne. "Here. This should cure your curse so we can go back to how we should be."

She just barely kept herself from kissing Siesta right then and there. "You're the best," she said with a wink, before taking the glass and draining it. And-

 _Oh dear God._

Waves of embarrassment flooded over her and she sank to her knees. Maybe she could ask Satori to wipe the last day from everyone's minds. That had to be possible, right? Or maybe she should just vaporize Guiche and Montmorency.

Utsuho's hand patted her head. "It's fine. We kept you from doing anything bad. And no one will say anything about this. Right?"

Louise looked up to enjoy the terror on Montmorency's face. That did make her feel better. The blonde water mage gulped and bowed. "I'm very very sorry for my actions. I beg your forgiveness Lady Valliere and Baronet Tarbes."

Siesta folded her hands. "I'll leave your punishment to Louise, since she was the one most affected by this nonsense." That was nice of Siesta, given how embarrassing the mess must have been to her too.

After considering her options Louise decided to set it aside for now. There was just too much going on for revenge, even if it was well deserved. "You owe me for this Montmorency. Big time. But we've got more important things to do right now."

"Unyu?" Utsuho blinked. "We do? I mean we have to kill that Cromwell guy but that's gonna be hard. Don't we need an army or something?"

Kirche folded her arms. "I imagine it would be explaining your presence to us. And the crown."

"The princess already knows," Louise replied. She turned her attention to tonight's idiots. "Guiche and Montmorency don't get an explanation, and I'll tell you everything later. Right now we need to warn the princess about that ring."

Louise had to force down a sigh as everyone looked confused. Fortunately for her sanity Tabitha's eyes narrowed in understanding. "Bringing back the dead," she whispered harshly.

"I see how that would strengthen his army," Guiche said. "But why must we rush to warn her majesty? Certainly that can wait."

Now Siesta paled. "Except he controls them. He could turn a loyal servant and get them to kill her majesty. Just like that story of the old Duke of Lorainne's assassination."

"Servant? They could replace a noble, and no one would know," Louise said. "So we need to get to the castle. Soon."

"Syphid can fly us," Tabitha said.

* * *

Louise was expecting it to be hard to get into the castle. They were arriving late at night, and while Utsuho was back in raven form they weren't normal guests. She was not expecting a full squad of armed guards to be blocking the entrance.

Still Louise wasn't going to back down. She hopped off Sylphid and walked to the man up front. "I am Louise Francois de Valliere, and I must have immediate audience with her majesty. There's a great threat to her life."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "Really? What do you know?" His hostility surprised her. "Speak girl, we have no time for games!"

"Now now," Louise stepped back as a man in red robes slid through the guards. She recognized him as Cardinal Mazarin, the princess' highest advisor. "I understand your worries captain, but that attitude won't help." He looked down at her. "But please, do tell us what you know about the princess' kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Louise flinched. "What happened? Was she hurt?"

"There were no signs of struggle, apart from a spilled bottle of wine," Mazarin replied. "The royal guard is in pursuit however-"

Louise cursed. Was this related? Or a different attack from Albion? In the end it didn't matter. She had to chase after Princess Henreitta, and make sure the castle was safe when the princess returned. But how could she do both?

Utsuho flapped her wings. _"Let me."_ The raven hopped down and with a slight pop a black and red cat was there, looking annoyed. _"Orin can help sniff out any zombies."_

 _"Good work."_ Louise made a mental note to bring something for the cat girl before turning back to Mazarin. "We've learned that the new ruler of Albion has a necromantic artifact. It's possible the guards were compromised. Siesta, make sure there's no undead here. Guiche, Montmorency, help her until she's cleared enough of the guards to properly investigate. We'll bring back the princess."

Siesta nodded. "Of course."

"But-!" The Cardinal looked confused, but Louise wasn't willing to wait.

"You can either do it now or do it when Princess Henrietta gets back," she said as she helped Siesta get off Sylphid. "Which should be soon."

At least that was what Louise hoped.

As soon as their friends were clear Sylphid launched back into the sky. Tabitha looked around then steered towards the road. It seemed she'd picked up the trail.

* * *

They soared quickly across the fields of Tristain. It was dark, with clouds covering the moon, but Tabitha had assured them Sylphid could still smell the trail. Utsuho agreed, so they pressed on, as fast as they could.

"So-" Kirche leaned forwards so Louise and Tabitha could hear. "How do we kill something that's already dead?"

That was a good question. "Utsuho?"

The hell raven hopped off her shoulder again, and swapped forms. "It depends. There's lots of undead. Fire is usually the best choice. Incinerate the body so it can't fight. Which is why I'll need to be in human form."

"What about ice?" Tabitha asked.

"Unyu..." Utsuho thought for a moment. "If you can't freeze them solid, try hitting their joints so they can't move well. It won't last but it'll help."

Tabitha nodded grimly. A few seconds later she started to descend. "Sylphid smells horses. And blood."

Louise felt sick to her stomach. That was a very bad sign. The Royal Guard was supposed to be ahead of them. "Utsuho, can you create a light?"

With a wave of her hand Utsuho called up a bright orb that illuminated the countryside. Louise gasped as she saw the devastation below. Fallen horses and men littered the rolling hills. Many were dead, some were wounded.

Tabitha landed next to the largest group, where one of the least injured was trying to help his comrades. Louise hopped off, wishing she'd brought some of Siesta's healing potions. "What happened?"

"We cut them down, but they rose again." The man cursed. "They can't have gone far without horses. Please, Hurry! You must save her majesty."

"Right." Louise wanted to stay and help, but Tabitha was the only decent healer among them. Maybe if the princess was unhurt she could help out.

Louise rushed forwards as fast as she could with her short legs, the others keeping pace. As soon as she crested a small hill she saw them. A group of twenty nobles at the edge of the forest, the princess. And standing next to Henrietta was Prince Wales. Or at least his reanimated body.

"Disgusting," Kirche snarled, mirroring her own thoughts. How dare Cromwell do this! How dare he stoop so low!

"Louise?" Henrietta seemed surprised. Had she been drugged? Or enspelled? Louise didn't know.

Still she had to try to reach her friend. "Princess Henrietta. That man isn't the real Wales. He's a fake brought back by Albion."

The princess gave a sad smile. "I know Louise. How could I not? But he knows me. He remembers the oaths we swore. My love at least is real."

Louise flinched. In all the stories love conquered all. She knew them by heart. But this was reality. "You can't save him," she said.

"She's right." Utsuho's hand fell on her shoulder. "There's a soul there but it's just being puppeted. The magic's in control"

Henrietta shook her head. "I have to try. Please Louise, I ask you to leave me. This is my last command, as your princess."

Louise clenched her jaw. "I'm afraid I have to refuse that order princess. Utsuho, obliterate!"

A blast of plasma sent the undead Wales diving for cover, and the battle began.

Louise focused her mind, drawing on her power and weaving the complex void spell. She'd have to hope that Utsuho could keep her enemies stalled long enough to finish the incantation.

She didn't need to worry. The raven woman's cloak rippled in a cascade of wind that seemed to flow straight from Utsuho herself as she raised her arm. Seconds later orbs of pure energy rained from the sky. The undead knights of Albion scattered in fear.

Behind her Tabitha and Kirche began their own attack. Tabitha alternated between pinning targets and disrupting spells, while Kirche incinerated foes. One wind mage tried to attack the duo from above, and instead got grabbed by Syphild. As the dragon started eating the man Louise looked away.

Finally the power within her flared. As the runes on Utsuho's chest flared blue she pointed at the largest group. "Explosion!"

The blast tore through the land, leaving nothing but a smoldering crater. Louise sagged, drained by the rush, but she forced herself to breathe, going through the training Marisa had given her to replenish her willpower.

She turned her eyes back to the Princess. Henrietta was standing there, swaying as the battle raged. Her friend looked almost drunk. Meanwhile Wales was standing again as well, waiting. Why? He could run now, with the princess as his shield. But if he stayed eventually he'd get burnt like the rest of his minions.

Then Louise felt a drop of water. "Oh founder," she muttered.

Henrietta's eyes lit up. "God favors us! A water mage is invincible in the rain!"

"Let us join our power," the false Wales said, raising his wand.

As the rain started falling in earnest, the Prince and Princess began their spells. A waterspout began to form, air and water turned into a deadly curtain. "Please run Louise," Henrietta said as the deadly wall of water advanced.

Utsuho stepped in front of her, and Louise felt her heart soar. "I am the Yatagarasu, herald of the sun. And I say the rain will not fall here!" She pointed to the sky, and an orb of flame burst above them. A miniature sun that seared away the rain. Louise flinched away from the heat, narrowing her eyes in the bright light.

And yet the wall of violent water kept surging forward, crashing into the waves of heat. Utsuho flapped her wings, and the sun burned brighter. Louise winced as the heat started to become unbearable. She looked back and saw Tabitha forming an ice barrier to protect everyone, but it melted away almost as fast as she created it.

"It's too hot!" she yelled at Utsuho. "You have to keep it down!"

"Eh? Hold back more?," Utsuho called back. "But if I do that I can't fight that tornado!"

Louise ground her teeth. If Utsuho put any more power into it they'd all be incinerated. But it was the only thing keeping them from being washed away.

There was only one thing to do. Louise had to destroy Henrietta and Wales' spell.

She'd never mastered Dispel. And if she did this wrong the explosion might be as dangerous as Utsuho's flame. But it was the only option. She had to do this. So she would.

The words fell into her mind as she reached out with her willpower. She felt the magic in the air. The ebb and flow of power that controlled the elements. Wind, water, fire, and Utsuho's insane rippling void.

 _"Void isn't just change, it's the absence of change."_

The words flowed through her, the magic following, and she held up her wand, then froze in place. "Dispel!" she called out. But the final word was nothing. Silence.

And then that silence fell on the battlefield. The burning light was gone. The wind and rain were still. The undead slowly dropped one by one to the ground. All that was left was the pain from her sunburn, and the fatigue that filled her body.

A strong arm helped steady her. "Thanks Utsuho," she said as her familiar resummoned the light. "Can you take me to check on Henrietta?"

"No problem." Utsuho helped her walk over to the princess.

Henrietta was sobbing next to Wales' body. "I'm sorry Louise. I'm so sorry. I just wanted... just this once-"

"I-" Louise paused. She wasn't sure if she did understand. But she didn't blame her friend. "It's fine. Let's go help the survivors of the Royal Guard. Tabitha can't heal them all."

"That's-" Henrietta wiped her eyes. "Of course."

Louise relaxed against Utsuho. Her familiar would have to go back to raven form soon, but until then she intended to get as much out of it as possible.

"Well that was fun," Kirche said, walking over. "Are you okay Louise?"

"Just a little sunburnt. And tired." Louise yawned. "You?"

"Same." Kirche looked at Utsuho. "We should have a talk sometime, now that I know you're a person."

Utsuho grinned. "Sure!" Louise sighed. That was going to be a mess. Well it was unavoidable.

"Hm?" Utsuho suddenly looked down at Wales' body. "Oh that's interesting. There's still a bit of soul left. Probably slip out in an hour or so but..."

"What?" Louise stared for a moment, before turning to Kirche. "Quick, tell the Princess!"

As Kirche ran off Louise knelt by the stirring Wales. Maybe there wouldn't be a happy ending here, but she'd salvage what she could.

* * *

 _A little longer then usual, but there were many things to handle. Holidays are coming up, so I can't say I'll have anything resembling a schedule. Just that it's unlikely there'll be another 5+ month hiatus._


	20. False Prayers

Louise flinched as Siesta dabbed the healing ointment on her sunburns. Then she sighed in relief as the soothing cream took effect. "Thanks." She wrinkled her nose as the itching started up again. "You have anything for the peeling?"

"No, sorry." Siesta put away her kit. "If I'd been able to heal you immediately I could have stopped that, but I'm afraid now that the burn has had time to sink in the skin's already dead."

"Drat." Louise sighed and worked very hard to keep herself from rubbing the itching. She tried focusing on the room they'd been given to keep her mind off the annoyance.

It was one of the castle's better rooms, probably meant for the royal family's handmaidens or some other high ranking attendant. Which meant it was close to the princess if Louise had to run over and help. It was spacious, had a balcony that Louise had locked and barred first thing, and was lavishly furnished. There was a wardrobe, a divan, a whole table for meals, and a massive bed.

A few seconds later Louise groaned. "One bed. Did you get a room of your own Siesta?"

"I'm afraid not," Siesta replied. "I believe this room was meant for either a married couple or a single noblewoman. I was thinking of taking the divan."

Louise looked at the padded sofa. It was large, but probably far less comfortable to sleep on than the bed. "That's ridiculous I'll-" she paused. She wanted to call up another bed, but it was after midnight, and that would be miserable for the poor servants who were forced to humor her. "I'll take the divan. I'm shorter," she finished.

"But-" Siesta looked shocked for a second, then she blushed. "Louise, I don't think less of you for anything you said. I know that was all the potion."

"Then why'd you offer to take the divan?" Louise asked. The itching on her nose started again and this time she gave in and rubbed viciously at it. "That bed's big enough for four people. If we were just friends we'd be sharing it no questions asked. But because of that stupid potion..." Louise ripped a bit of peeling skin off. She was going to kill Montmorency.

Siesta was bright crimson now. She chewed on her lip, then stood up straight and looked Louise in the eyes. "Was everything you said because of the potion?"

"Of course!" Louise snapped. "That's what a love potion does!"

The crimson faded a little from Siesta's cheeks, but instead of feeling the old connection return, Louise felt as if they'd grown more distant. "I see. Then I suppose there should be no problem. Other than your tendency to grab onto people thinking they're your big sister."

Had Louise heard disappointment in Siesta's voice? Her mind flickered back to when the potion kicked in. Had Siesta leaned into her kiss, or was that her drugged up mind making up nonsense?

Wait, that was the wrong question, she realized. What was she thinking? Why was she considering if Siesta was interested in her if she wasn't interested in Siesta?

Her head was swimming now. There was just too much to think about and it was too late for all this. She reached out mentally for Utsuho, but all she got in return was sleep sounds from her familiar. Great. She felt tears of frustration welling up.

"Louise?" Siesta was worried now. The distance had crumbled away. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

To hell with it. Louise wiped her eyes and forced herself to regain control. To tell the whole truth instead of snapping out denials. "I don't know how much of that was the potion and how much is me. And I don't know how I could figure it out. I... I just can't..."

Siesta's blush returned full force. The darked haired woman took a deep breath. "I might have an idea." Then she leaned down, her eyes half closing as her lips approached.

Louise froze. Her first kiss. Was she willing to sacrifice it for an experiment? To learn her true feelings?

 _Yes._

She tilted her head to accept Siesta's offer, and their lips met. Soft and sweet. And while there were so many questions rattling around inside Louise's head she didn't want to pull away.

Finally though the itching in her nose and the strain on her neck forced the golden moment to end. She pulled away slowly, her eyes flickering open to see Siesta's blush had subsided into a pleasant glow. The woman really was beautiful.

"Does that answer your questions?" Siesta asked softly.

"Some," Louise admitted. "Did it answer yours?"

Siesta closed her eyes. "Some."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Siesta said "So are we dating in secret, now?"

The churning mess of emotions that bubbled up made Louise hesitate. "I... I don't know. After everything that's happened I don't know what I want. And I'm not sure I can figure it out right now." She hated saying those words. If it had been anyone else she'd have found some other excuse. But Siesta knew too many of her secrets to lie to her now.

"I think I understand." Siesta's words helped Louise relax. "Let's talk more later."

Louise reached out and gently squeezed Siesta's hand. "We should probably go to bed." She grimaced as a thought struck her. "Oh, uh, and if I end up clinging to you in my sleep that's just reflex and not me trying to force you into anything."

Seista's giggle actually made her feel better about the whole mess.

* * *

Louise groaned as light hit her closed eyes. She really wanted to keep sleeping. Maybe she could tell Utsuho to turn off the sun for a bit? With all the god talk the bird should be able to do that, right?

Harsh cawing put an end to that hope. Even Utsuho was working against her. She groaned and rubbed her face in her pillow one last time before forcing herself to sit upright.

"Good morning Louise," Siesta said.

Louise blinked a few times, then blushed as she realized she hadn't just rubbed her face in her pillow. "Sorry," she said.

Further conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Utsuho flapped her wings. _"That's the second knock. It's probably important."_

"What could be important enough to wake me up now?" Louise muttered as she dragged herself out of bed. Sure she didn't know what time it was, but anything important enough to require her immediate attention should have involved alarms and screaming. She had important personal matters to handle.

Still she threw on a simple dress and cape and moved to peek out the door. "What is it?"

She found herself looking up at Cardinal Mazarin, the queen's personal advisor. She'd just snapped at possibly the second most powerful person in the country. Great.

Fortunately he didn't seem to care. "Forgive me, but her Majesty requests a private audience with you at your earliest convenience regarding recent events."

The tone in his voice worried Louise. "Please tell me that recent events means last night."

"I'm afraid not." The Cardinal looked grim. "This morning, Albion attacked our navy on route to Germania for the wedding planning. The entire fleet was lost."

"WHAT?!" Louise's jaw dropped. The entire fleet? Gone? What the hell had happened? "I'll be right there."

She closed the door and turned to Siesta who simply nodded. "You have to go," the other woman said. "I'll get breakfast and see what I can learn."

"Thank you," Louise replied.

Utsuho fluttered to her shoulder and rubbed against her cheek. _"I'll tell Miss Satori about what's happening so she and Momiji can help."_

"Good idea." Louise ran to the washbowl and quickly cleaned her face and brushed her hair, then took out at a brisk pace to Henrietta's chambers.

The castle wasn't in a full uproar, but that was only because this was the royal family's private quarters. The meeting rooms of the castle were probably filled with arguing nobles. And more would be showing up soon.

All this after Henrietta had been kidnapped and spiritually wounded by that disgusting fake Wales. Louise added yet another reason to kill Cromwell to the list. She wondered if it was possible to double kill someone. Orin would know. She'd have to ask.

Two guards were standing before the princess' quarters. As she approached one pulled a bellcord announcing her arrival, while the other opened the door. "Please enter, Lady Valliere."

Louise walked in, finding Henrietta sitting at a small table, with breakfast set out. The princess looked tired, even with a fair amount of makeup to hide the strain of last night. Still Henrietta held herself upright and gestured to the other seat. "Please join me Louise. I didn't want to disturb you so early, but it seems I have little choice in the matter."

"I heard." Louise sat down. She wanted to get immediately to business, but her stomach told her she'd missed her normal breakfast. She grabbed some food for herself and Utsuho before turning her full attention to the princess. "What happened?"

"Early this morning our fleet was maneuvering to serve as an honor guard for my upcoming wedding." Henrietta's voice was nearly toneless. "The Albion navy passed by. As far as we can determine, the Albion navy used our cannon salute as an excuse to attack. The Admiral in charge took too long trying to resolve the situation peacefully, leading to the complete destruction of our air fleet."

Henrietta finally sagged in her chair, letting the pain and fatigue show. "In the last day I've betrayed my country, tried to kill my only friend, lost the royal guard, and now the entire navy. I've failed completely."

The pain in her friend's voice tore into Louise's heart. She dropped her fork with a clatter making Henrietta look up. "You haven't failed us completely. Everyone else has failed you! How the hell did a bunch of Albion nobles waltz into the palace to kidnap you? How did the Royal Guard get totally wiped out by a handful of enemies? And who was stupid enough to beg for peace while his ship was getting shot to hell?!"

Henrietta stared in shock as Louise continued her rant. "Yes you screwed up. But you were half asleep, drunk, and being strung along by a vision of the person you loved. What's everyone else's excuse? Why do I have to run around and put half the kingdom back together on your orders, with the help of a Germanian and a Gallian? I swear Satori's suggestion to kill the Headmaster Osmund for incompetence is starting to sound like a good idea! Because half our nobility seems to be useless!"

As Louise caught her breath from her rant Utsuho pecked at a soft boiled egg. _"You should probably finish killing all our enemies in Albion before starting any more fights."_

Henrietta slowly leaned back blinking. It seemed some of Louise's words had hit home. At least it had shaken the princess out of her self loathing for a bit. Finally Henrietta bowed her head. "I still tried to hurt you Louise. And I can't forgive myself for that."

"Well you'll have to figure out some way." Louise said. "For now I forgive you. At least until you try to take my favorite dress again."

Henrietta managed a bit of a smile. "I'd have to be quite petty to do that now. It would be unseemly for me to wear any of your dresses."

Louise frowned at the dig on her height. Soon. She'd have to hit her growth spurt soon. At least the princess was feeling a little better.

After a moment Henrietta asked, "How did you know I was drunk last night?"

"Siesta found out you've been using half a bottle of wine as a nightcap," Louise replied. "All the servants know."

Henrietta blushed. "Oh." She shook her head. "I suppose it would be hard to hide the evidence from them."

They ate in silence for a while, Utsuho tearing apart a muffin to the side. At least the raven was nice enough to dismember it over a plate.

Finally Henrietta spoke again. "I've seriously been thinking of abdicating."

"What?!" Louise nearly dropped her tea. "Why? How?"

"I was willing to sacrifice my position for Prince Wales, why not do it for my nation?" Henrietta's eyes grew distant. "You know, even at the end, with his life fading away, he couldn't say he loved me. Because of duty."

Louise pretended not to hear that and instead focused on the bigger problem. "You can't abdicate in the middle of a war! Besides who would take over?"

Henrietta held up a sealed envelope. "I've named you my heir."

Louise's jaw dropped. Her? Queen? That didn't make any sense!

 _"Oh! Maybe I should ask Kaguya to give you princess lessons!"_ Utsuho clacked her beak happily. _"I bet she'd be interested. She's always looking for something new."_

"Princess lessons won't help!" Louise replied before turning to the princess. "I'm not qualified to rule the kingdom!"

"You have the sacred power of the Void, the strongest familiar in the world, and several skilled advisors," Henrietta replied simply. "In addition the Valliere family is related to the royal family by blood. You are perhaps the best choice."

Louise felt dizzy. Yes everything Henrietta said was true but... queen? "The nobles would never agree. And then there's the problems with the church that might come up. Not to mention the fact that I'd scream at any idiot who wastes my time instead of acting polite like a proper ruler..." Louise groaned at the thought of all the obsequious courtiers she'd have to deal with.

"That's why I decided against it in the end," Henrietta said before placing the sealed envelope down. "But given last night... I will still keep you as my heir. I may need one."

Utsuho perked up. _"Should I schedule those princess lessons?"_

"Let's spend more time making sure that never happens," Louise muttered. "So how do we beat Albion?"

Henrietta folded her hands. "We need allies more than ever. Messengers are working with Germania to see if we can form a military alliance with or without the marriage. Beyond that I've summoned the generals to plan." She took a deep breath. "But while we work to gather everyone, I have to pretend to be a good fiancée preparing for her wedding. Which means I'd like you to make a benediction. Or at least be seen crafting one."

Louise felt mildly ill. Not only because she knew how much Henrietta didn't want the wedding, but because she had no idea how to make a good prayer. "Um, can't I just get one from one of the priests? One that won't be terrible?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something passable. Besides it's quite likely you won't have to actually give it." Henrietta handed over an old, well bound book. "Perhaps you can find something in the founder's prayer book to help."

"This is Brimir's prayer book?" Louise looked over the artifact. She knew that Tristain held it, but she hadn't expected to see it. Much less for the book to be in such good condition. She carefully took the book, then gasped as it started to glow. "Eh?"

Henrietta blinked. "What's wrong Louise?"

"It's glowing!" Louise said. "Is that normal?"

"I don't see anything," Henrietta replied. "Are you feeling okay, Louise?"

Utsuho flapped her wings. _"I can see it. Maybe it's void related. Look inside."_

That seemed like a good idea. Louise opened the book and gasped as she saw the writing within. "'I have hidden my notes within this book, so only a user of the void with one of my descendant's rings may see the writing.'" She looked up at Henrietta with wonder. "This isn't the founder's prayer book. It's his spell book!"

* * *

Louise placed the two spells in front of Marisa. "So this is my Explosion spell, and this is the Founder's." She grimaced. "I'm not sure why there's so many differences."

"Thousands of years of spell improvements will do that," Marisa replied looking over the formula. "See here and here I think your spell is better. The wording changes probably boost your spell a good deal."

Utsuho poked at the scrolls. "Why is the old guy's spell so much longer? It'd take almost twice as much time to cast."

"More power." Marisa tapped a number of the center verses. "From the stories Louise told me that Brimir guy had a strong warrior helping him out. Which meant he could spend the time to really charge up his spells. If Louise tried that she'd get stabbed."

"So if I want to make an even bigger Explosion, I should use the founder's spell," Louise said.

Marisa shrugged. "Or use his work to enhance your own. Like I said, even if he was the best around at the time, thousands of years of magical improvements mean you can probably put something together that's better."

Louise flopped back in her chair. "Drat. I was hoping I could learn something here. Like a line spell or some new tricks for the Void. All I got was Explosion and Dispel variants. The book doesn't even have Stasis."

"Now I can't read it myself," Marisa said, "but are there any pages that are fuzzy? Hard to look at?"

"Actually now that you mention it..." Louise flipped through to one. "Yeah this is just a blurry glow."

"Huh," Marisa rubbed her chin. "This Brimir guy's better than I thought then. That's a spell to protect your spells and your apprentices. When you've got the skill and power to use whatever's blurred out there it'll become clear. Until then you just gotta train with what you've got."

Louise peered at the book. "I see. Is there any way around it?" She really wanted to learn more about her element.

Marisa chuckled. "There is, but it's hard on the book. Figured since it was an important artifact you'd want to keep it intact."

The thought of explaining what had happened to the great founder's sacred prayer book to an angry group of nobles and clergy flashed through her head. "Let's not." Louise sighed and looked over the spells. "So what can I do with this?"

"Learn how to customize on the fly." Marisa circled a few more sections. "These here control the power, speed, and area of the Explosion. Now you can look into how to tweak it to fire off the spell you need right now, instead of doing a one size fits all boom."

That did sound very useful. "Thanks!" She looked over the spell differences and started mentally going through her mystical knowledge. "I should look over the differences between the Dispel magic as well."

"Yep!" Marisa stood up. "When you've got some ideas feel free to run them by me. I'll give you some extra pointers! And maybe if I figure out some of this void magic for myself I can give you some more spell ideas."

Louise went over the spell a few times, trying to make faster versions as well as something she could take her time with. The latter would probably only be useful if she was trying to blow up a castle, but given her country was about to go to war, that might happen.

"Heya Okuu. Heya sis." Louise looked up to see Orin walk in and flop down next to Utsuho. "Working on magic?"

"Yeah. Louise is thinking about it too much, but that's humans for you." Utsuho shrugged while Louise rolled her eyes.

Orin stretched. "So anyway if you're gonna be dragging me over to help you with zombies and stuff, I was wondering if you could get me some corpses."

Louise froze. "Why do you need corpses? We don't need more zombies."

"Eh? Nah like I said I don't make zombies often." Orin sat up, her tails lashing. "If you leave a soul in a corpse it starts rotting. They just lose some of their self, ya know. That's why I stick to evil spirits and fairy cosplayers."

"I see." Louise had asked about Prince Wales, but Orin had said fixing him would be near impossible, and her zombies wouldn't last. So Louise hadn't even offered that information to the princess. "So why do you want them?"

Orin blinked. "Because I want them. Why else would I ask sis? I suppose getting the souls to follow around is fun too, but corpse collecting is its own reward!"

Louise looked at the kassha. Orin seemed perfectly fine with that answer, despite the fact that it answered nothing.

Finally Utsuho explained it in a much better fashion. "Cats."

"Right. Cats." Louise turned back to her spellwork. "I can't promise anything but I'll consider it." Especially when it came to Cromwell.

"Thanks sis!"

* * *

 _I was writing along worried about how I wasn't getting to the ending area, and then realized I was at like 15 pages. So let's break this up a bit._


	21. Battle at Tarbes

Kirche felt very pleased with herself as she walked to the dragon stables. Despite the horrid mess Tristain was in, she'd managed to save a princess, get out of classes, and have some fun on the side. Things were going great for her.

Tabitha was already there tending to Sylphid, and Kirche gave her friend a wave. Tabitha returned the gesture slowly, which told Kirche her friend wanted to chat about something. Well that was fine. She'd just give her familiar a little pampering first.

To her surprise Flame was moping. "Aw, what is it dear?" She offered the salamander a lamb haunch. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you."

Flame perked up immediately and gurgled happily before digging in. Kirche patted her familiar's head as it tore the meat off the bone. "Remember you were the one who caught that Fouquette woman." Flame licked the last scraps off and butted his head against her leg in appreciation.

She led her familiar out to join Tabitha next to Sylphid. Flame glared at the dragon, but curled up nearby anyway. "What's wrong Flame?" Kirche asked.

"Jealous," Tabitha said with a shrug. "Can't transform."

"Oh." That would be a little disappointing. Both Utsuho and Sylphid could shift to humanoid forms. Kirche patted her familiar again. "Now now. I like that you're a salamander all the time. It makes it so much easier to work together!" Flame perked up and crooned before settling next to Slyphid.

Kirche plopped down next to her familiar, then relaxed as Tabitha settled next to her. She kept her voice low as she asked, "By the way Tabitha, how is it you knew about Utsuho?" She didn't want to sound accusing, but it had been annoying her for a while.

"Saw them flying," Tabitha replied. "Utusho saw through Sylphid, so we promised to keep it secret."

"Aha! That explains it!" Kirche grinned. "I thought you might be trying to get ahead of me for a moment." She'd thought no such thing, but maybe she'd be able to get a rise out of her quiet friend.

Tabitha flipped a page. "How was Lady Violetta?"

Kirche blinked. "Wait- how did you...?"

"Good ears," Tabitha said.

Oh dear. Well that was mildly embarrassing. She didn't want to keep her friend up at night. "Sorry, I'll add some soundproofing magic," Kirche said. "And it was quite an experience. We were both aiming for the same knight, but I think we lucked out when he ran off."

"Louise won't like a harem that isn't centered around her," Tabitha said dryly.

"That's an understatement." Kirche snickered. "But it's not like I have any long term plans with the Lady. It was just nice talking to someone who understands how to enjoy life to its fullest. And now that I've been noticing pretty girls more, it was fun to spend time with one."

There was a rustling of pages. Then after a moment Tabitha asked, "Do you think I'm a pretty girl?"

Kirche blinked at that. She looked down to see her friend blushing. Tabitha was pretty cute... Well then. "Tabitha dear, if you ask me that again I'll actually start trying to seduce you."

The blue haired girl blushed a little more, but nodded. "Understood."

Further conversation was cut short by the tromp of soldiers. How annoying. This part of the stables was supposed to be free. She stood to see four guards taking up positions outside while Louise and Princess Henrietta walked in. Kirche dusted herself off and bowed. She couldn't make herself properly presentable, but surely the princess knew that when she chose to visit them in the stable. "Your majesty."

Tabitha stood and bowed as well. The princess gave them both a nod. "I apologize to you both for not being a dutiful hostess. With recent events there's been a lot I've needed to handle personally."

"I've heard." Kirche had sent her appraisal of the situation back to her parents as well. An appraisal that pretty much only put Louise in a good light, though she'd spared the princess further humiliation by glossing over bits. Tabitha had certainly done the same.

Henrietta sighed. "I'm afraid Germania is hesitant to involve itself in the war between Tristain and Albion. In addition my marriage has been delayed indefinitely." She looked right at Kirche. "However you are the only one who can pilot the Dragon's Raiment, according to Louise."

Louise grimaced. "I bet Siesta could teach someone else but-"

"She has no need to." Kirche kneeled before Henrietta. "While I cannot speak for my country, as a Chevallier I pledge myself to your cause for this conflict. Cromwell and Wales are my enemies as well as yours."

"Kirche." Louise rocked back, surprise and admiration warring on her face. It was a good look. Even more fun than her frustrated face.

Henrietta on the other hand just gave a stunning smile. "I thank you Ser Zerbst. I offer you the full honors of one of my personal guards, until the conflict ends or your King calls you to service."

Kirche rose as she considered the princess' words. That meant she was being given an official, if temporary, position complete with pay and duties. A generous and diplomatic move.

Louise was more informal. "Thanks Kirche. I guess I owe you."

All eyes turned to Tabitha, who was downcast. Kirche wasn't sure if Henrietta could see it, but she bet Louise did. The Gallian woman shook her head sadly. "Can't. It would break oath."

Kirche patted her friend on the shoulder. She'd hoped Tabitha could join, but the blue haired woman was not just a Chevallier. Tabitha was deeply connected to Gallia, in ways even Kirche wasn't allowed to know.

Henrietta seemed understanding as well. "Of course. You've already done a great deal for our nation. If you change your mind, or if you are given leave, just say the word and we will happily offer you the same as Ser Zerbst."

"The Zero fighter only fits two anyway," Louise said. "You're already helping just by being our friend at school. It'll help keep people from assassinating us." Kirche's eyes grew wide. She hadn't considered that.

"Deal," Tabitha said with a satisfied nod.

Kirche frowned and looked at Louise. "When'd you get so worldly little Louise?"

"When Count Wardes came within a hair's breadth of leaving my entrails on the walls of Newcastle," Louise said, tracing the line across her body.

Henrietta flinched. "I will have my own agents as well. Along with the teachers. But another set of eyes will make me feel that much more comfortable." Especially given her agents had failed miserably Kirche mentally added.

The princess composed herself. "I thank you both again. There is but one more thing I would like to ask before I let you return to the academy."

* * *

Louie followed Henrietta into the large meeting room. The assembled men all rose and bowed as the princess took her seat. Louise and Kirche took the chairs to her left.

Most of the country's generals were here, along with the more powerful nobles. Her father was one and she spared him a glance and a nod. He was pulling at his mustache already. Mother had warned her that father would be nervous.

The other men at the table were either glaring at them in disdain or disbelief, the exception being the Cardinal. Not a good start, but Satori had warned her to expect it. Utsuho nuzzled her cheek and she gave the bird a pat.

"Honored lords," Henrietta said, "I would like to call this war council to order. What is our situation?"

High Court Justice Richeliu spoke first. "Forgive me your majesty, but I wonder why a Germanian is here. Last I heard they had refused to send us aid."

Henrietta waved her hand. "Ser Zerbst has offered our nation her services during this war. You shall grant her all the respect due to her station."

General Pontiers snorted. "We don't usually give chevaliers access to war councils your majesty."

Heniretta's glare made him flinch. "Given she and Ser Valliere are the entirety of our air fleet, I am willing to grant an exception." Louise forced herself not to smirk at the man's discomfort.

Field Marshal Focht coughed and leaned forwards. "On that note, your majesty...?"

"Please speak."

The old Marshal folded his hands. "The loss of our fleet is complete. However, we should be able to repair eight of the ships within the year. In addition we have two more ships of the line in construction that we can speed up. Still, the earliest we can get anything in the air outside of press ganged merchant ships is four months from now."

Not that it would matter, Louise thought. Two battleships backed by a handful of merchants wasn't going to stop the Albion fleet.

"How much would it cost to expedite that?" Henrietta asked.

"It can't be done," Marshal Focht replied. "If we threw half the treasury at it we could get more ships in the air by the end of summer, but nothing will get us a working fleet before then."

 _"It's up to us then,"_ she thought at Utsuho.

Utsuho clacked her beak. _"Yeah. But we can win for sure."_

Henrietta nodded. "Get me exact costs within the week." She looked around the table. "So all we can do is stall for that time. Where will Albion strike?"

General Marcielle pointed towards a large city. "It's rather obvious that they'll be attacking Calais. While they may have free reign over the sky, they won't be able to conduct a large scale campaign without a port facility. Calais is the only place they can do that without threatening our neighbors and forcing them to act. Germania might be waiting to see how the war progresses, but they won't ignore an army on their border."

Louise grimaced. That was what she'd said to Momiji, but the wolf woman had brought up two counterpoints. "How long would it take to build up the needed port facilities? Assuming they cannibalized a village for wood."

The shocked looks on most of the general's faces really didn't inspire confidence. If Momiji had figured it out in a minute, why hadn't they?

Justice Richelieu scoffed. "Build a port? What nonsense! The time they waste setting that up would doom whatever troops were holding their beachhead."

"It's not impossible," Louise's father said. "But I admit it's an unlikely strategy." Louise pouted at her father's dismissal.

"They'll be raiding," Kirche said. Louise nodded. That had been the other strategy Momiji had thought up.

"Indeed." Her father frowned. "Raiders can strike anywhere across our nation. And if we lack strength locally they can force a battle on their terms."

General Pontiers folded his hands. "It seems like we might have to sacrifice a few villages if they take that route. We can't risk our army in a vain attempt to fight Albion wherever they appear."

"We will not abandon our people," Henreitta said.

Marshal Focht grunted in approval. "If we did then Ser Valliere's prediction would come true. We can't surrender a beach head."

"I agree in principle," Cardinal Mazarin said. "But how can we handle it in practice? Our army can only be in so many places at once."

Louise stood. "We need to position our armies to be able to rapidly react to an attack. Calais must be reinforced of course. If it's captured we lose everything. However we can leave that to the infantry, while our cavalry and dragoons gather to rapidly deploy across the nation."

Justice Richeliu snorted. "Your majesty, you can't be seriously considering this nonsense! How will we defend a city without cavalry? And splitting up our forces elsewhere is certain disaster!"

"Defending Calais without cavalry wouldn't be too difficult," Pontiers said. "But splitting our forces does seem dangerous. The Albion advantage in airships means they can bring a full artillery compliment to any battle. Any force of ours will be outgunned."

Princess Henrietta folded her hands. "That will be handled by Louise and Kirche. They will engage the air units to eliminate the Albion navy presence. With luck it should give our troops an advantage in morale as well."

Louise's father tugged on his mustache. "Can you do it, Louise?"

Annoyance rose up at the question, but a brush of Utsuho's wing forced it down. He was just worried about her. "Yes. And the Albion commanders know it too, otherwise they wouldn't have demanded I stay away from their fleet."

That got a few chuckles from some of the other generals. Marshal Focht however was unmoved. "If they know you're a danger, they'll have plans for your attack. I hope you have another trick or three ready."

"We do," Kirche said. "And we'll be thinking up more while we prepare."

The Marshal nodded. "Then I wish you luck. I believe the plan is the best we can arrange under the circumstances. Your Majesty, if I might suggest troop deployments?"

"Please do," Henrietta said.

The next hour was a lot of wrangling around troop dispositions and supply routes. Louise paid careful attention, but there was really nothing she could add. She didn't know any alternatives to the suggestions offered, and she had no clue how effective various units were.

Kirche was even more bored, occasionally pretending to nod off in order to lean against Louise. Fortunately Utsuho poked the redhead 'awake' before anyone got ideas.

Finally the last matter was settled and Henrietta stood. "Thank you my lords. We will reconvene in a week. Louise, Kirche, if you would accompany me?"

Louise happily stood and gave her father a nod before following Henrietta out. Kirche stretched and trailed along.

The princess led them to a smaller conference room before sighing and collapsing into a chair. "Your thoughts?"

Kirche snorted. "I'm glad we aren't under their command. Your Marshal is the only one with sense." She looked over at Louise. "Well among your military at least."

"I hate to agree, but she's right," Louise replied. "And I'm really afraid there might be spies among the high command."

Henrietta sighed. "I'll have my agents look into it." She folded her hands. "I'm still worried about this plan Louise. Especially if there are spies. They have to know you've acquired the Dragon's Raiment. Like the Marshal said, they'll be ready for you."

Louise looked over at Kirche. "We've come up with a plan for that."

* * *

It had been a week since the love potion debacle had spilled into something bigger. Louise had worried on their way back to the academy that it would be difficult to return to the daily ebb and flow of classes.

She was immediately blindsided by the approach of final exams. Final exams she was completely unprepared for. She'd been desperately trying to put together some spells to show her control over the elements.

And now she was looking at the smoldering remains of the stone she had tried to transmute to brass. "I'm going to fail my classes," she remarked.

 _"Well you transmuted it into a different state,"_ Utsuho thought, preening her feathers. _"That should give you partial credit?"_

"Ah yes partial credit." Louise grimaced. "I'll fail with slightly more points,"

Siesta bit her lip, obviously holding back some comment. Louise turned to her friend. "Spill it."

"Well, I was just thinking..." Siesta looked away but Louise could feel the grin. "At least it won't be a zero."

"Ha ha." Louise rolled her eyes. "I get to fail with a different number. It's still embarrassing." She looked at the smoldering mess. "At least I'll pass the fire exam." She'd managed a small burst that looked enough like a fireball.

"You only need to pass one element right?" Siesta asked. "With that you should be able to keep attending."

Louise sighed. "True. But I don't want to just scrape by. Just because these spells are harder for a void mage doesn't mean they're impossible. I'm going to figure them out somehow!"

 _"That's the spirit,"_ Utsuho puffed out her feathers. _"As expected from my master."_

Siesta nodded. "I suppose that's true. You always do your best Louise. I should learn from your example."

"Eh?" Louise blushed a bit. "Well you'd probably be better off learning from Marisa's example or something like that. After all she knows your magic best."

"It's hard to match up with her talent." Siesta shook her head. "It's not just that she seems crazy sometimes. She's got so much power."

Utsuho shifted her feet. _"Marisa is also a hard worker. She just pretends not to be because she wants to look cool. That power came later."_

"Huh, really?" Louise looked up at Siesta. "Utsuho's saying Marisa used to be weak too. Though I have a hard time picturing it."

"That is hard to believe," Siesta said. "She always seems in control of the situation, even if things are exploding. And she's so eager to battle."

Utsuho clacked her beak. _"Of course. If you want to become a fighter you have to fight. It's the only reason why she can beat me in danmaku."_

Louise was just about to ask how anyone could beat Utsuho, when there was a furious pounding on the door. She turned, just as Kirche flung it open. The red haired woman looked grim. "Albion has attacked the village of Tarbes."

Siesta let out a strangled gasp. A second later it hit Louise. Tarbes was her home village. Oh Brimir, was Albion targeting her friends?

Utsuho took wing. _"We have to go help!"_

That's right. Louise wasn't powerless. She turned to Siesta. "We need your help for takeoff."

Siesta blinked then steadied herself. "Of- of course. Let's go."

As they hurried through the halls Louise took Siesta's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll make sure your family is safe." Louise wasn't sure how she'd do it, but she'd find a way.

Siesta managed a smile. "Thank you."

"They should be okay," Kirche said. "The messenger claimed the count of Tarbes had been killed, which meant they likely attacked the manor first. And we'll stop them from going any further."

Louise nodded. The villagers would evacuate as soon as the manor had been bombarded. No one was foolish enough to stick around when an army captured a village. Mercenaries were well known for their atrocities.

They barreled out of the dorms and across the courtyard to the barn where the Zero was being stored. To her surprise Professor Colbert was already there, pouring his gasoline mixture into the tank. "I thought you'd be here soon," he said. "The machine is in as good a shape as we can get it."

"Thanks professor," Louise said. She gave Siesta's hand a final squeeze before they split up. Siesta moved to begin the flight checks, while she followed Kirche to where her flying clothes were stored. She put on the heavy jacket and cap, checking to make sure all the straps were secure.

 _"I wish I could help more,"_ Utsuho thought at her. _"I can't keep up with the plane in human form though. And there's not enough room for three humans inside."_

"It's fine." Louise gave her familiar a pat. "You're going to be helping a lot anyway."

Kirche finished adjusting her own jacket. "The Dragon Knights are going to be there to stop us. You'll need to take them out first." Utsuho ruffled her wings but seemed mollified.

"All checks passed," Siesta called out. Louise and Kirche started towards the plane.

Professor Colbert met them by the ladder. "I know you have to do this," he said quietly. "But do be careful. I don't want to see my students getting hurt."

"We'll do our best professor," Kirche said.

"Yeah. We'll save Tarbes and be back as soon as possible," Louise replied giving Siesta a nod. Her friend smiled weakly.

Kirche climbed up to the cockpit then reached down to pull Louise up. "Let's see what this Zero fighter can really do."

"Yeah." Louise took the back seat and strapped herself in. It was going to be a day for the history books.

* * *

Louise peered ahead into the dark skies as they roared through the cold air. They'd passed the capital a few minutes ago, but there was no sign of Tarbes. "This is the worst time to be flying," she muttered. With the sun set there were no landmarks to help. And a light spell couldn't reach the ground from the height they were at.

"We might have to go down a bit!" she yelled over the noise.

"Let's give it a few more minutes!" Kirche called back. "According to the timepiece we should still be half an hour away!"

Utsuho rubbed her beak against Louise's hand. _"Stay calm. You're doing everything you can."_

They were right. Louise took a few deep breaths and forced herself to wait.

Then she saw a glow on the horizon. What was that? She blinked in case it was some mirage, but no, something bright was ahead.

"We found it," Kirche yelled, turning to line up with the glow.

Louise hissed in rage. Of course. The town was burning, and probably the fields as well. That was something the Albion trash would do. She pulled out her wand. They'd pay for that.

As they got closer the situation became clearer. Tarbes was burning, and looming over the flames were three battleships, including one massive dreadnaught. Several troop carriers hung around the big ships acting as pickets and gun batteries. And below an army waited in defensive lines. Looked like mercenary irregulars, but they had enough pike to hold a line.

Across the field a detachment of the Tristain army was forming up. Her countrymen had the advantage in cavalry, but were outnumbered and lacked any artillery pieces. If those battleships weren't destroyed there was nothing they could do except watch the town get pillaged.

Louise clenched her jaw and turned to the airships. They were her responsibility. She scanned the sky, searching for the first obstacle.

Utsuho found them first. _"10 o clock, flying in four wing formations. Varying heights."_

Sure enough her familiar was right on the money. The Albion dragon knights, flying high to catch any sneaky mages trying to attack the ships from above. Their formations were long lines, ignoring the standard V formation. Probably trying to avoid getting blown up by one of Utsuho's blasts.

Good. That played to their strengths. Louise tapped Kirche on the shoulder and pointed. "There!"

Kirche held up a clenched fist showing she understood. "Attacking!"

The Zero fighter's nose turned down and Louise's stomach started to float as they began their dive. Fortunately Kirche evened out a little, lining up with one of the lines of knights. There was a moment of anticipation as Kirche made slight adjustments.

Then the roar of the guns made the howling wind seem quiet. Tiny flares sailed through the sky, and where they touched dragons fell. "Momiji was right," she muttered as Kirche's pass cut down the knights. She'd wondered how such small guns could take out a dragon. But their power was greater than any rifle in her world.

Utsuho seemed unconcerned with those details. The raven clung to her shoulder and released a blazing line of fire on one of the other dragonflights. Most of the riders collapsed, some just caught fire and flailed about to extinguish themselves. The uncontrolled drakes roared and fled.

In less than a minute they'd destroyed half of the Albion army's finest knights.

Flickers of light tore through the sky as the other two units sought revenge. Fireballs and lightning bolts tried to hit the Zero fighter, but at this range it was nearly impossible. Only fire spells could reach this far, and the knights had never fought anything that could go this fast.

Louise forced herself to turn back towards the battleships. The picket boats were moving closer to the dreadnaught, trying to create a miniature fort in the sky. She leaned forwards and yelled to Kirche. "It's working! Lose the knights and I can break their armada!"

Kirche pumped her fist again in understanding, then started another dive towards the troops below. The knights pursing followed in a ragged mob. Utsuho let loose a few fire blasts, but she only hit one. They were prepared now.

Then Kirche pulled up sharply. Louise grimaced as the weight of the world pressed down on her. It loosened up quickly, but they'd already gained a lot of air. The Zero fighter wasn't the best plane when it came to climbing, but in a world of dragons, it was the best thing around. The knights desperately tried to regain altitude as Kirche flew up over the cannon arcs of the enemy air fleet.

As the Zero fighter leveled out, Louise raised her wand. "Ready!" She began to mentally go over the words for the founder's Explosion spell. She needed more power.

The plane shuddered violently as something tore through the wing. She looked up to see another drake diving down towards her, a familiar face on its back. "Wardes," she whispered.

Several more air bullets flashed towards them. Utsuho flung her wings out and crowed, causing a shield of flame to burst above them. A good move, but they were still in trouble.

"Hold on!" Kirche yelled. Louise was slammed back into her seat as Kirche dived again. Her eyes opened wide as she saw they were flying in between the pickety ships. What was Kirche thinking? They'd be totally vulnerable to canister fire!

Explosions assaulted her from both sides as cannons blazed. She swore she could hear the shrapnel tearing through the air. Louise hunkered down and prayed that they'd get through.

As Kirche leveled off, Louise checked and found she hadn't been hit by anything. "What was that?" she screamed.

"Now's your chance!" Kirche replied. Louise looked back. Wardes was still high in the air above. Of course. He couldn't follow without being hit by the canister fire. That was clever. Now to take advantage of that.

Louise raised her wand and began the spell. Power flowed into her, and the runes on Utsuho's chest started to glow. It was thrilling. Her previous spells were nothing compared to this! The magic swirled within her and she could feel the target. The very center of that giant airship. With a single word she called the void into being.

"Explosion!"

* * *

Henrietta's unicorn mount shifted uneasily. It was picking up on the nervousness of the knights around her. They'd formed up for a charge, but against cannon and pike it was sure to fail. Henrietta knew that as well, but she had to do it. She would not let her country be burned piece by piece.

She had to trust that Louise would save the day.

"The men are ready your Majesty," Cardinal Mazarin said. "What is your plan?" He obviously was hoping she had something brilliant up her sleeve.

"They will break formation soon." Henrietta replied. "We will wait until then." She kept her voice even. Made it seem like she was in control. It would help steady the troops.

The captains didn't look convinced, but they stayed in formation. That would do for now.

The distant sound of guns drew her attention. Had the battle started? No. It was in the air. A dark shape firing at the shadowed Dragon Knights of Albion. Then a bright lance of fire swathed through the air cutting a whole wing of knights down. As confused whispers started in the ranks Henrietta called out, "Stand ready!"

Now they seemed to believe she knew what she was doing. The knights readied their lances and wands, the footmen prepared muskets. But even then they couldn't help but glance at the sky.

Henrietta couldn't blame them. After all she was staring as well. _Be safe Louise._

Her heart nearly stopped as the plane suddenly spun between the enemy fleet. Shots rang out, but too slowly. The move had surprised everyone, and the gunners couldn't react fast enough. The plane righted itself again-

And then the dreadnaught exploded.

It wasn't a simple ball of flame. The blast expanded almost slowly, the roar and heat slapping her in the face as the flames finally began ascending to heaven. The two other battleships were already flaming wreckage, and the nearest picket ships were covered in burning wreckage. Their naval force was in shambles.

"What was that?!" one of the younger captains managed to sputter. "A bird of fire?"

"The Phoenix!" Cardinal Mazarin called out triumphantly. He was probably trying to make a legend for her. Something they could use to rally the people.

Henrietta paused, then shook her head. She already had a legend on her side. "No. The Yatagarasu! The bird that leads the sun through the void! Now! Armies of Tristain, charge!"

Her people surged forwards towards the enemy line. The mercenaries were already in disarray, stunned by the loss of their fleet. Most of them weren't even looking across the field. The first fireballs were hitting the front lines before the Albion forces started to reform their line.

The infantry broke before Henrietta's charge even reached them


	22. Repositioning

Wardes' one good eye opened, his vision slowly coming back. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. Not a good sign.

"Relax." It was Foquette's voice. "You're still being treated for your wounds."

That was also bad. How had he gotten here? He'd been planning to ambush that strange craft their spies had warned them about...

Ah. Yes. He must have failed again.

Foquette leaned over him. "Don't clench your jaw like that. You're the only one who even came close to stopping that disaster."

"How bad?" he asked.

"Total failure," Foquette said with a shrug. "The fleet was destroyed completely. The dragon knights tried to rally but that bird threw the biggest fireball I've ever seen at them. You're lucky you only took some shrapnel hits. Even your wind drake survived."

She sounded bored. The woman hated Albion with a passion, which made Wardes curious why she bothered helping him. But that was a question for a different time. He looked over to the healer and was surprised to see it was a clergyman. "Where are we?"

"The village of Massy," the man said.

Wardes grimaced. That was still in Tristain. "Are we prisoners?"

"Guests," Foquette said. "Which is why I was so open about matters."

The water mage finished and stepped back. "Your gut was perforated, so it will be weak. Try to avoid heavy labor for a while."

"Thank you," he replied, taking his time to sit up. "So who is our host?"

"That would be me." A blond man stepped into the light. "Julio Chesare, at your service."

"Well met." Wardes was fairly sure the young man was at someone's service. But he doubted it was going to be helpful to the Reconquista. "I must thank you for providing aid. May I ask how I might return the favor?" And get himself out of debt.

The young man smiled. "Well if you have the time, I would like to ask you about the young Void mage Louise and her familiar. You see, my master is quite concerned about her..."

* * *

Louise moaned as someone shook her awake. "Five more minutes."

"You told me not to let you sleep in."

Louise opened her blurry eyes to see Utsuho standing over her. She groaned again and forced herself to roll out of bed. "Mrgh. What time is it?"

"Half before morning bell. Breakfast is soon!" The hell raven seemed super pleased with the thought. Even though the spread wouldn't be all that impressive now that summer vacation had started.

"Fine." Louise slipped out of bed and rummaged around for her clothes before getting dressed. She tossed her nightgown onto the laundry bin and sighed. Siesta would have never let the dirty clothes pile get this high.

Unfortunately, Siesta was busy helping her family rebuild Tarbes. In fact Henrietta had named them stewards of the area, since the Count had died. The other nobles thought it was being held as a reward, but the princess was probably going to give Siesta's family the county later.

Which was all well and good but it meant Siesta was stuck in Tarbes while Louise was busy minding the Zero fighter at the academy. "Only one more week," she told herself, before grabbing a brush and fixing up her hair.

Utsuho smiled. "She'll be back soon. And then you can cuddle together and chat as much as you want! And until then you've got me here! In human form." The raven woman pouted a bit. "A bit too human."

Louise felt herself blush, but she snorted at Utsuho's dismay. Apparently Henrietta's speech at the battle had given the raven a lot of faith, and now Utsuho could conceal her wings in human form. The disguise wouldn't hold up to any sort of scrutiny, but the remaining staff and teachers weren't very observant.

Finally Louise finished her brushing and stood up. "Alright. Let's get breakfast."

"Softboiled eggs here we come!" Utsuho crowed.

Louise followed her familiar to the Alvis dining hall. With all the students gone for summer only two tables were filled with food. One for the instructors, and one for the 'students' that were staying. And while the kitchen cut down on the number of dishes, the portion size was the same. It was a little ridiculous.

"This seems so wasteful," she muttered.

"Still pining over Siesta, little Louise?"

She turned to see Kirche and Tabitha behind her. "I'm not pining. I just wish I could help her."

"That's fair," Kirche replied as she sat down. "It's boring just sitting around at school during summer vacation. I'm tempted to start stealing Tabitha's romance novels."

Tabitha gave her friend a glance. "Should borrow Louise's."

"They're Siesta's," Louise quickly replied. She didn't want Kirche to get any ideas off them.

Kirche shook her head. "I couldn't read them."

Louise sighed in relief.

"I bet we could get you a translation spell," Utsuho said. Louise froze as her familiar continued. "Siesta could probably put something together. Or we could grab a potion from-"

Louise grabbed a soft boiled egg and stuffed it into her familiar's mouth to stop her. "No reason to bother. So anyway Kirche how's your family doing?"

"Oho," Kirche smiled. "Something you don't want me reading, Louise? Afraid I might see your steamy fantasies?"

"I'm afraid you'll try setting up similar scenarios to try and seduce me," Louise retorted. Kirche just grinned wider.

Utsuho finished swallowing the egg. "Weren't you reading 'The Sunflower Countess'? I remember Ruukoto saying it was a pretty normal love story. Not like 'The Spider Lily Tattoo.' There's not really anything she can use from that."

Louise glared at her treacherous familiar. "You're underestimating Kirche."

"Come now little Louise," Kirche leaned close. "Since we're a team now we should have some group bonding sessions. And with Siesta gone, we're have to work closely together to keep the fighter flying."

The founder was obviously displeased with her, because Louise couldn't find a single objection to that. They needed to do maintenance still, and with Siesta gone... Louise sighed. "Fine. But if you try skimming my books before you've read the manuals I'll set you on fire.

Tabitha looked up. "Can I get one too?"

Louise wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a terrible one.

* * *

Normally Louise looked forward to her training in Gensoukyo. Today however she was being brutally reminded that spending time with a mind reader was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh, they're interested in my writing are they?" Satori steepled her fingers and smiled. "Well I wouldn't want to disappoint them. I think it would only be proper to give them a complimentary book or two. Perhaps 'Naked Blade' and 'Youkai Princess.'"

Hatate looked up from the corner where she was taking notes. "Isn't 'Naked Blade' the story you wrote to see how red you could make Sanae blush?"

"And to see if I could break Momiji's poker face," Satori added smugly. "It should be great for this Kirche girl."

Louise glared at her teacher. "I think I hate you."

"Thank you." Satori pulled out a couple of books. "While I enjoy our progress, I've missed annoying humans. It's part of my nature."

"Never got what was so fun about that," Hatate said fiddling with a small device. "You hate annoying youkai after all."

"It's the rush. Besides Louise only finds it annoying. Actual hatred is much worse." Satori placed the two books down. "In any case, let's return to your tutelage. Tell me about the attack on the Albion fleet."

Louise shook her head. "What does that have to do with politics?"

"Two things," Satori replied. "I want to know what Albion's reaction to you was, and I want to know how your own army reacted to it."

She wasn't sure she totally understood, but she dutifully recounted the battle, and Henrietta's actions after.

After she finished Satori closed her eyes in thought. "Ah, thank you Hatate."

"I got the photos you wanted," Hatate said dryly.

"Photos?" Louise asked. She leaned over to look at the small device that the tengu held out. To her surprise there was a miniature portrait on it that showed Wardes diving to attack. "What? How'd you make that?!"

Hatate smirked. "That's my power. I can get photos of anything anywhere."

"If you know what to look for," Satori added. Hatate waved off the comment.

The device went through a few more portraits, including the restoration efforts. After a bit Satori sat back. "Thank you." She closed her eyes, then nodded. "As I thought. That Wardes fellow was aiming for you."

Louise had suspected that, but hearing Satori state it so blatantly gave her a chill. "He was caught in the explosion, so he might be dead. He's at least hurt for a while."

"Perhaps, but that's unimportant," Satori replied. "The important thing is you've started making an impact. And you're going to have to start planning around that."

"What exactly do you mean?" She liked the idea that she was changing things for the better, but there had to be more to Satori's statement then that.

Satori began to lecture. "Remember when I first gave you 'The Prince?' I told you that the existence of a seminal book on politics inherently alters the politics it commented on. Similarly your presence is now starting to shape the politics of your home. Before you were reacting to plans already set in motion. Now people are starting to plan around you."

"About time!" Louise smirked. She wasn't a zero anymore!

"Don't be too happy," Satori said, crushing Louise's smile. "While it can be useful, like how Zhuge Liang tricked Sima Yi, it can also get you in trouble. Having an entire army unit sent to kill you would be troubling. Especially since your country's generals are underestimating you. Utsuho can handle that, but keep it in mind."

Louise sighed. "You don't let me have any fun."

"You got to blow up a fleet. That's plenty of fun," Satori replied.

"It... actually wasn't that fun," Louise admitted. "It was more relief. My friends were in danger. Princess Henrietta could have died right there. And they were tearing up poor Siesta's home. When that ship blew up, I thought they were safe. But I didn't really enjoy the destruction."

"Hm? Interesting." Louise looked up to see both Hatate and Satori peering at her with notebooks open.

Hatate pounced first. "So could you explain in more detail your feelings here? Oh and maybe give a little background on your relationships with the other girls."

"How did the other humans feel?" Satori asked. "Do you think there's an emotional difference between battling someone face to face and attacking a ship?"

Louise looked at the two writers. "Why am I your research material?! What are you even planning on making?"

"Interviews are their own reward," Hatate said.

"I was thinking of branching out into light novels," Satori added.

Louise groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Louise rushed up to Siesta as soon as she was off the carriage and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you!"

Siesta pulled her close. "I've missed you as well Louise. How have things been?"

"Kirche got her hands on one of Satori's romance novels," Louise replied. That should explain the last four days of nonsense.

"Oh dear." Siesta blinked. "How bad?"

Louise sighed. "She's started trying to design outfits."

"I've been burning the plans!" Utsuho added cheerfully. And Louise was very glad her familiar had been helping. She didn't want to know what Kirche had thought up. Especially since she'd caught the Germanian checking the measurements on Louise and Siesta's laundry.

Siesta shook her head. "I don't suppose Tabitha has been any help."

"She's read through four books already and has asked for more." Louise replied. "At least she hasn't acted any differently. I think she just likes them."

She took Siesta's arm and began guiding her friend to one of the outside tables. "I've gotten tea ready so you can tell me all about how Tarbes is doing. How's your family handling the rebuilding?"

"It's not just my family," Siesta said as she followed. "Everyone in Tarbes is pitching in. There's too much work for one person. My father's mostly just been writing down what the town council's decided on and sending it to her majesty's representatives."

Utsuho poured the tea as they sat. "How bad is it? It looked like a lot of your farms were burnt."

Siesta nodded. "I'm afraid the wheat and rye crops are a loss. Fortunately we were able to salvage the grapevines, but it will be several years before we can start producing wine as well. And a lot of livestock was lost both to the flames and the mercenaries. At least the orchard was spared. It will be three or four hard years."

Given the town was so poor Siesta had to run around as a maid to help her family, that was a pretty big hit. Louise frowned. "Maybe I can ask my parents to send some funds as well."

"Ah that won't be necessary." Siesta beamed. "Princess Henrietta has already offered the village a great deal of support from the royal coffers. We'll be focusing on raising ducks and chickens while we wait for the land to recover. With some work it shouldn't be too bad. Even if I'm sure everyone will be sick of eggs after a few months."

"That makes sense." Louise wasn't really knowledgeable about farming, so she'd leave it to the experts. "How about housing?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to rebuild." Siesta sipped her tea. "The biggest loss was the pottery and the silver. The Albion army managed to destroy a lot of it during the looting. And while some of it was returned by the captives..."

"Some of it just vanished," Louise finished.

Utsuho shook her head. "I understand liking shiny objects but you humans can take it too far."

"How does trade work in the underground anyway?" Louise asked. For all the talk about government and economies, she'd only seen Satori and her pet collection.

The three chatted about their respective homes for a while, enjoying the easy camaraderie. Louise was still uncertain about her love life, but she felt that Siesta was her closest friend.

They were finishing the last of the cookies when a maid came over with another pot of tea. Siesta looked confused. "You didn't need to do that, Marie."

"The head chef asked me to bring it," Marie replied bowing her head and placing down the teapot quickly. The maid picked up the empty pot with a clatter before turning around.

"Well, thank you." Louise said. The maid gave a rushed bow before starting back towards the kitchens.

She reached for the pot, but Utsuho's hand clamped down on the lid. "Don't." The raven woman lifted the lid up and sniffed the steam. "It's got arsenic in it. That poisons humans too right?"

The crash of shattering pottery made Louise jump in her seat. She looked over to see the maid running away towards the woods, the other teapot lying in shards on the ground.

Louise raised her wand almost on autopilot. The words flowed out, Utsuho's runes flashed blue, and she leveled it towards the maid. "Stasis."

Marie froze in place and Louise slumped. She'd been talking about assassins all this time, but the reality still stunned her. She'd been one cup of tea away from death.

"Oh Marie, you fool." Siesta shook her head, the pain of betrayal obviously overcoming her fear.

Utsuho shook her head and stood. "I guess I'll get the guards. We should warn Kirche and Tabitha too."

"Yeah." Louise forced herself to stand. They had work to do.

* * *

Louise wished her meeting with Henrietta was under better circumstances, but the assassination attempt had really soured things. Even Kirche looked downcast. Siesta had been quiet ever since they'd taken Marie away. Tabitha meanwhile had insisted on checking everything they ate for poison. Even if they'd cooked it themselves.

Fortunately neither Kirche or Tabitha had been targeted. Either because the maid had been working alone, or Utsuho's reveal had caused the other conspirators to go into hiding.

She bowed to the princess along with her friends as Henrietta entered the room, and the princess curtised before motioning that they should rise. "I will skip the pleasantries if that's alright. I doubt any of us are in the mood for it."

Henrietta took her seat and everyone followed. "We've finished questioning the assassin." Siesta flinched. The former apparently maid hadn't gotten used to the idea that her acquaintences could turn to murder. "She'd been offered five thousand gold for Louise's life, and supplied with the arsenic powder by a previously unknown Albion agent. I have people hunting him down as we speak. There was a bonus for Kirche as well, but no one else was mentioned, either as a target or accomplice. Apparently they weren't certain that arsenic would kill Utsuho, so they weren't targeting your familiars."

"Good." Louise replied. "That means they probably haven't noticed my familiar's been missing now that Utsuho's walking around in human form."

Tabitha raised a hand. "Arsenic is odorless. How did you know?"

"Humans might not smell it but us hell ravens can," Utsuho replied. We need to, because there's so much of it in the old hell."

"We were lucky." Henrietta said. "In the amounts they were using even a square class mage would be hard pressed to heal someone poisoned by it."

The princess took a deep breath. "Fortunately that's the limit of the bad news. The good news is that the King of Germania is offering an alliance in the face of the 'threat from Albion.' He's already offered the aid of his navy in patrolling the skies, so you don't need to sit around the academy waiting here anymore."

"That was fast," Louise said. "What brought the sudden change of heart?"

Henrietta gave a grim smile. "He had Duke Hassenvield executed as a traitor. That left the isolationist faction in the court without a leader, while the King proposed a more active stance in the region."

"That would do it," Kirche said. "My father told me the man had made some abrupt policy changes recently. It seems gold from Albion changed his mind. With him dead and my family supporting peace with Tristain the political situation will have shifted greatly."

Louise nodded. "So everyone's going to be cautious, while the King does whatever he wants."

"Probably," Kirche replied. "If the treason charge had solid evidence I imagine no one wants to look like an accomplice."

"Thank you for your analysis," Henrietta said. "It largely matches up with my own thoughts. Which is why I would like to ask you to carry my request for support directly to the conclave of nobles, Ser Zerbst."

Kirche puffed out her chest. "It would be my honor. I can show Louise around my home as well!"

"Oh crap." Louise did not need to give Kirche the home field advantage.

Henrietta's eyes fell. "Ah I apologize Ser Zerbst, but I fear I must steal Louise away from you for a little bit. I have a different mission for her." Henrietta grimaced. "It also might be best if she vanished for a bit. Not that I don't trust your countrymen to do their best to protect her but-"

Kirche pouted. "Drat. Well I understand." She turned to Tabitha. "Will you mind going with me? Or do you need to return home?"

"I'll go with you," Tabitha replied quietly.

"Sorry, Kirche," Louise said. "Another time."

Kirche's pout faded immediately. "Of course! Well I'll leave you three to your secret mission then."

"Later," Utsuho said with a wave. Flame growled before following his mistress. Seemed those two were still at it. At least it was a little less violent.

When their friends had left, Louise turned to Henrietta. "So what do you need us to do?"

"Several things," Henrietta admitted. "Firstly I wasn't kidding about you needing to disappear Louise. We still haven't found the traitors who made an attempt on my life, so even the palace isn't safe."

Henrietta turned to Siesta. "Which is where the other two missions come into play. I need someone who can tell me the opinions of the common people. How easily will they turn against me? Five thousand gold will turn even a noble's head, but if the populace has no faith our enemies might be able to bribe the country from beneath us.

"In addition I want your magical knowledge to be spread out more. Not confined to a simple town that can suffer attack." Henrietta folded her arms. "Which is why I would like you to find a place in the capitol to work Siesta. Somewhere you can teach, and mingle with the common folk. Louise, Utsuho, I'd like you two to help her."

Louise blinked. "That's a lot to ask isn't it? What legitimate business will hire three random women out of the blue? And how can we trust the owners to keep quiet when we start teaching people magic?"

Siesta giggled. The joy returning to her friend's face after this mess lifted Louise's spirits. "I imagine Princess Henrietta is asking me because she knows my uncle runs a tavern in the capitol."

"You've caught me," Henrietta admitted with a smile. "Yes, a tavern like that is the perfect place to both find trusty students and gain information."

Utsuho perked up. "Oh! I get to stay in this form some more? Yay!"

"You still can't let your wings out," Louise said, deflating her familiar a bit. "So I guess I'm going to need to learn how to be a waiter." She pointed at Utsuho. "And no I'm not taking maid lessons!"

"Aawww..."

* * *

When Louise had said goodbye to Kirche and Tabitha, she realized she was going to miss the two. Even if Kirche had no sense of decorum, she did liven things up.

Now that she was standing in a backless dress with a skirt that had sacrificed length for frills she was very glad that the Germanian had not joined them. In fact she was glad that Kirche wasn't anywhere near this tavern, because every woman in the tavern was wearing similar outfits.

Including Siesta. Louise had been working very hard not to stare. At least the question on whether she liked girls in general had been answered. Very conclusively.

Of course everyone else's eyes were on Utsuho. Apparently she could hide her wings, but not her chest gem. Which added a flash of eye catching color to her outfit and even more focus to her considerable assets.

"Hello my fairies!" Siesta's uncle Scarron called out. "We have some new helpers for the summer! Some of you know my niece Siesta. And these are her friends Louise and Utsuho. They'll be joining us for a while. Our Utsuho here is a very special girl, like Lulu, so help them all you can!"

'Very special' in this case was code for 'slightly crazy,' which should cover a lot of her familiar's strange comments. It was unfortunate that people with skewed views on reality ended up working jobs like these, but it was better than being locked in the attic.

As the place started to open Siesta pulled Louise and Utsuho close. "Alright, today just worry about getting people's orders right and smiling. You can try to work the crowd like the other girls later."

Louise chewed her lip. "What if someone gets grabby?"

"Oh that? Just yelp and back away and uncle Scarron will handle it," Siesta said. She smiled. "I know that acting like a fragile maiden isn't like you Louise, but it's better if he deals with the drunks. No explosions."

Utsuho sighed. "Darn. Can I at least break some arms?"

"Bruises only," Siesta replied.

Louise patted her disappointed familiar. "Let's just do our best and hope things go quietly."

* * *

Louise collapsed on her bed. Her arms and legs were both sore from all the lifting and running around. Worse someone had gotten a little handsy with her near the end of the night, and while Scarron's jovial retribution had lessened the impact a little, she still wished she could have blown the jerk up. "Urgh, what a day. Just our luck to start on a busy shift."

"Actually today was pretty normal," Siesta said, sitting down next to her. "And we've got more staff."

"I heard a lot of older kids were heading to the city because their parents are worried about raids," Utsuho said. "They want to save up some money just in case their town gets attacked."

Louise turned to her familiar. "Really? Where'd you overhear that?"

"Oh one of the other servers was chatting with some guy who came in to be a blacksmith's apprentice." Utsuho shrugged. "There was a lot of talk about the war. I'm not sure how you missed it."

"I was busy trying to keep track of the orders," Louise said. She turned to Siesta. "Did you hear any of that?" Siesta shook her head.

Utsuho looked confused. "Hm, it's no different than chatting with your friends while driving off an owl. Maybe you two just need more practice?"

Well that was a conversation that was going to end up running in circles. "What else did you overhear?"

"Hm..." Utsuho stretched. "A lot about the war in general. Rumors that Albion is planning an attack here or there. Some people were talking about me, which was nice. Though I don't remember ever threatening to burn down Germania if they didn't join some 'holy crusade'."

Louise made a note to ask around for the actual details there. "What about the Princess?"

"A lot of people were talking about how she led the defense personally. They seemed to like it." Utsuho shook her head. "Some people still think she's too naive though. The usual 'people will take advantage of her because she's a girl'. She should probably set some people on fire. That gets them to shut up for a bit."

"That's our job," Louise said. "But not now." Satori's 'kill half the nobles' plan looked more and more appealing every day.

Siesta folded her hands. "Did you hear anything about commoners getting magic?"

"No," Utsuho replied.

Louise took a deep breath. "Well that won't last long so let's start teaching. How do you want to handle it Siesta?"

"I was just going to start teaching my cousin Jessica and wait for others to join," Siesta said. "I'll need to talk to Marisa about getting some more manuals however."

"Ask the princess to print some," Louise remarked. Apparently the printing press wasn't as common in Gensoukyo. Something about movable type being harder to handle.

Siesta paused then smiled slightly. "I might." She pulled out her spellbook and a few potion making supplies. "But for now I better start teaching Jessica. Otherwise she might start thinking up ways to tease me."

Louise forced herself to stand. "I'll go with you and watch." It was better than just waiting around.

And she was still enjoying Siesta's costume.

* * *

Henrietta made sure the cloak was properly concealing her face as she walked by the Charming Fairy Inn. Business looked to be booming, probably helped along by the sparkling lights inside the tavern. She wondered if that was Utsuho's work, or if Siesta's magic lessons were paying off better than she could have hoped.

But that wasn't her focus right now. She slipped to the back door of the tavern and knocked loudly. Hopefully whoever answered it wouldn't have too many questions.

The back door opened to reveal a young woman with long black hair. Perhaps a relative of Siesta? The woman gave her a once over before speaking. "Are you running away from someone? Because we can hide you for a bit, but we're kinda full on workers."

"I suppose I am running in a sense, but I don't want to impose on your time too much." Henrietta bowed. "I would like to meet with a server here. Utsuho is her name."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "And who's asking?" Her hand twitched, like a magician preparing to grab a wand.

"Someone who knows Siesta has been teaching you a different style of magic than the nobles," Henrietta replied. "I'd love to explain in more detail, but I am in a hurry."

That startled the woman. "How! Wait. Does that mean you're-" Henrietta made a hushing motion, which brought a smirk to her face. "I see I see! I'll call over our birdbrained friend then."

A few restless moments later Utsuho was escorted into the room. "Oh! I was wondering who was asking for me. How can I help?"

"Louise disappearing has been a great success so far." Henrietta folded her arms. "Which is why I believe it would be a good idea if I disappeared for a while as well. My advisors believe it might flush out some of my enemies."

"So you want to get a job here too!" Utsuho looked pleased.

"I actually was hoping to visit your home for a bit. If that's alright with your other mistress," Henrietta replied. She doubted anyone could find her in another world.

"Oh! One second." The raven woman closed her eyes. A few moments later she turned to Henrietta. "Satori said it's okay. But you'll have to stay in the Palace of Earth Spirits. Otherwise she can't guarantee your safety."

"Acceptable." She took a breath and prepared for the shift. "If you would be so kind?"

Utsuho placed a hand on her shoulder and suddenly they were in a different room.

It was strange how easily one could shift between worlds. Henrietta had always thought it should involve blazing runes and complex chants. Instead she was just there. She looked around the room to let her mind settle.

Palace definitely was the correct term. Black and white tiles on the floor and stained glass windows that would put most cathedrals to shame. It was massive. And in front of her three other women waited.

She knew Satori, Orin, and Ryuukoto from Louise's stories and so she knew who she should bow to. "Lady Satori of the Underground, I Princess Henrietta thank you for giving me sanctuary."

"Flushing out spies eh?" Satori looked at her with three bored eyes. "I suppose that will help my Utsuho. And yes, Louise was right. I am a mind reader."

That was disorienting. It was a good thing the woman already knew most of her state secrets. "I'd like to thank you for taking care of Louise Francois as well. While we aren't as close as I would like, she is still my dearest friend."

"And one of the few people you can trust." Satori turned away. "Well it's been fun helping her. However right now I've got some writing to finish, so I'll leave you in Orin and Ryuukoto's capable hands." With that Satori walked away.

"I hope I didn't offend her," Henrietta said.

"Nah." Orin shrugged. "She's just trying to work through some writer's block. She gets snippy with everyone who isn't a cute fuzzy animal."

Henrietta blinked. "I see."

Utsuho yawned. "She'll be fine in the morning. Probably." She flapped her wings and turned around. "This body is tired too. Do you mind if I sleep?"

"Do not worry Lady Reiuji." Ryuukoto curtsied. "I am capable of a full two days of continuous service."

"It'll be fine Okuu, take a nap," Orin said. The cat girl turned to Henrietta. "You have dinner yet?"

"I have not eaten," Henrietta replied. "I thank you for your generosity."

Orin smirked. "No need for all the formalities. Anyway let's get you something heated up."

As Henrietta followed the two strange women into the depths of the palace a small figure barely one foot tall floated in. The blue skinned girl with dragonfly wings threw open her arms and said "Brains!" before floating forwards and hugging onto Henrietta's arm.

She poked the small creature who was nuzzling her shoulder. "Is that an actual fairy?"

"Yep! Strange she's grabbed onto you though. She's a magma fairy," Orin looked over the little girl. "That's Pahoe."

"Perhaps it's because Princess Henrietta here is strongly water aligned?" Ryuukoto said. "Little Pahoe does love water."

Orin's tails twitched. "That makes sense. Might be she smells the weird magic on you too. Anyway she's mostly harmless. Lemme get some tea."

Henrietta gave her new friend a pat on the head, which the fairy seemed to enjoy. Then she followed Orin through the halls into another cavernous room. There was a kitchen here, along with a dining table. And a small menagerie of animals, most of which looked up briefly before turning away. She knew from Louise's reports those were intelligent youkai as well.

All in all it was a strange storybook world. Henrietta understood how easily Louise became fascinated with Gensoukyo. Even without being taught the mysteries of the Void.

In a flurry of movement Henrietta found a meal before her. It appeared to be a cup of pale tea and a plate of lightly charred fish with rice and pickles. "My thanks." She sampled it and found it a little sweeter than she expected. Perhaps the local style.

The other two served themselves and sat down, with Pahoe 'sneaking' a piece of fish from the central plate. Orin was first to speak up. "So why are you hiding, sis?"

Henrietta sighed. "I received information about a possible spy network, led by a man of great influence. It was decided if I hid myself without the knowledge of the castle staff, he'd be forced to contact his masters, giving me reason to act against him."

"And what will you be doing?" Orin asked with a grin.

"I promised to let the informant kill him," Henrietta replied. A grim truth, but one she would not avoid.

Ryuukoto raised an eyebrow. "It seems your informant has a grudge against the man."

Henrietta nodded. "Her family was killed in an incident orchestrated by our suspect. If he is a traitor, it would exonerate her village and reveal a history of treachery."

"Which is why you're testing the theory." Orin's grin widened. "Clever sis. I see why Louise likes you."

Henrietta forced a smile. "Thank you." Was she worthy of Louise's affection and loyalty? She couldn't say. The regrets from that night still weighed on her soul. But she could not show that weakness. Not even in a distant realm.

A hefty thud sounded throughout the halls, shattering her thoughts. Orin's tails bristled. "The heck is that!?"

"A single humanoid has entered," Ryuukoto said. "Over a ninety percent chance it is a youkai."

Henrietta pulled out her wand. "Is that dangerous?" Her heart started to speed up. Who would dare threaten a Palace guarded by the youkai who lived here?

"Dangerous for them," Orin muttered. "One second sis I'll-"

They were interrupted by another fairy girl rushing and flapping her long sleeves. "Brains! Hakutaku brains!"

"Eh?" Orin blinked. "Her?"

Ryuukoto closed her eyes. "Ah. That explains the uncertainty. Yes, it is her."

Henrietta kept her wand raised. "Who is 'her'?"

"Someone who shouldn't be here." Orin replied. "Never thought she'd break the rules though. I'll go talk to her. Won't involve you at all."

Satori walked in scowling. "What is it with guests today?"

"Dunno, but I'll handle it," Orin said, moving towards the exit.

"That won't be needed. And I'm here because of your guest."

Henrietta looked over to see a tall green haired woman with horns on her head. To her surprise the strange woman was looking directly at her. Satori took in a sharp breath.

Orin's tails lashed. "The heck are you doing busting in here Keine? That's breaking the pact! And why are you bothering our guest?"

Keine sighed. "It wasn't my idea either. But as a were-hakutaku I occasionally get ordered to do things for the heavens. Henrietta Anne de Tristain, the heavens have noticed your actions. You gave proper credit to the Yatagarasu, and so they wish to give proper credit to you."

"I'm not sure exactly what you mean," Henrietta replied. "I'm also not quite sure what a hakutaku is."

"A hakutaku is a divine beast, sent by the heavens to grant blessings and knowledge to wise emperors. While I am a mere were-hakutaku, I possess the same mastery of history. At least during the full moon," Keine said, gesturing to her horns.

"Wise emperors?" Guilt passed through Henrietta's chest like a bolt. Her eyes fell to the floor. She'd made too many mistakes. Hurt too many people. How could she claim that title? Even her 'credit' to the Yatagarasu was a political ploy. "I'm not a wise emperor."

"Do you want to become one?"

She looked up to see Keine's eyes staring at her. Judging not her past, but the choice she was about to make.

There was only one possible answer to that challenge.

"Yes."

* * *

 _Well that took longer then expected but I think I pulled through. Soon back to more active things._

 _Also I'm again utterly stunned to see how many people are reading this fic. It's what keeps me going through these dark sections._

 _of course does it's very best to prevent me from properly interacting with readers or promoting my non fanfiction work (or anything really) but I'm hoping some of you have interest in other stuff I'm writing. Expect me to pull some things together so I can gauge interest for the other projects in my brain._


End file.
